The Secret Diary
by EvilDaystar
Summary: Sequel to A Parent's Secret Gift. AU SECOND YEAR Harry returns to Hogwarts for his second year.
1. Prelude Headmaster

Author's Notes

For those of you who have read A Parents Secret Gift, I made a small miscalculation when I added up the Hogwarts fees. It's 1200 Galleons not 4000. 4000 Galleons is equal to 30000 US$ or 20000 British Pounds or 29000 Euros. That's a little expensive for a boarding school. How are the Weasleys affording that? The cost is between 2350 to 5500 British pounds per term per student.

Prelude - A Headmaster's Lament

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot **Also famous for** defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 and discovering the twelve uses of dragon blood sat at his desk in his office and frowned.

The headmaster was once again in his perennial quest for a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor seeing how the last one had been placed into a coma induced by an unorthodox exorcism performed by an eleven year old boy.

The headmaster looked to his avian companion, Fawkes.

"What evil deeds have I done in my past lives to be cursed with such incompetent defence professors?"

The Phoenix simply chirped a soothing tone.

"Yes well, that's all good for you to say, you're immortal."

The headmaster rubbed his temples.

"One would think that over thirty years of searching for a defence teacher would have made me immune to these headaches but no." the headmaster said quietly to himself.

Turning back to the applications on hand, the headmaster looked at the most "promising" candidate. One Gilderoy Lockhart. In actuality, Lockhart was the only candidate. The headmaster looked over the application. It certainly was impressive. Lockhart was a household name in Wizarding England, he had written at least eight books on his various escapades. Hopefully he would give a good impression during the interview process.

"If I could only convince Remus to take the position. Even with his condition, he would still be a much more palatable candidate."

Apparently Fawkes agreed with his companion as he thrilled a consoling note.

"Come in Minerva, the door is open."

The aforementioned professor opened the door looking annoyed.

"I will figure it out one of these days Albus."

The headmaster simply gave her a happy smile.

"Lemon drop?"

The deputy headmistress simply rolled her eyes and sat down in her usual chair.

"So, Mr. Lockhart should be here any minute now. I wonder why he has decided to join us in a teaching position. After all it's not every day someone with the Order of Merlin third class offers to settle down for a teaching position."

The headmaster simply shrugged and popped another Lemon Drop in his mouth.

Twenty-five minutes after the appointed time, Lockhart arrived.

The man was dressed in expensive, powder blue robes. His blonde hair was immaculately styled. He swept into the room and gave the transfiguration teacher a dazzling smile. The shine from his perfect teeth could almost illuminate a room.

"Oh good, were all here. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait too long." said the incumbent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"It is we who have been waiting for you Mr. Lockhart. Your appointment was over twenty minutes ago."

Lockhart gave the headmaster a toothy grin.

"I'm sorry headmaster. You know what it's like being a rather popular celebrity yourself. I arrived in Hogsmeade and was swarmed by my adoring fans." replied Lockhart in a fake pained voice.

"Yes, well one of the things we look for in a teacher is a person with a sense of responsibility and one good sign of that is arriving on time for your interview." said a thin lipped McGonagall.

Lockhart's grin faltered for a fraction of a second and when it returned it was a bit more subdued.

"I understand professor. I do but I was literally swarmed. Of course, this would not happen much after the first week or so in school." Lockhart said placatingly.

"Yes, well let us continue with the interview then." interjected the headmaster. "Mr. Lockhart, in your application you submitted your book list. I see here that each year has been assigned a copy of your own books. If you could explain your rational in replacing the tried and true books such as Confronting the Faceless or Self-Defensive Spellwork. Also, why the same book list for all years?"

Lockhart looked much less sure of himself now.

"Well, one can only teach what ones knows and my books are real world examples of applied defence. As to the reason for having the same book list for each year? Well the books cover a wide range of material. Each has something of value for each year."

The questions continued in the same vein for quite a time and the more the interview continued, the less confident Lockhart appeared. He had begun to sweat and his hair had become lost much of it's bounce.

"Well Mr. Lockhart, we will let you know of our decision in the next three days. We thank you for coming."

Lockhart simply nodded and left the office in a hurry.

Once the deputy headmistress was assured that Lockhart had left she turned to the headmaster with a look of incredulity on her face.

"Is he really the best candidate? What about Remus, he would be a great teacher."

"Remus is too afraid that his condition would endanger the children. He will only take the position if we truly have no other choice."

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but what of Sirius Black? His defence scores were excellent and he had just completed his Auror training when the ... incident happened."

The headmaster chuckled merrily.

"You must have very strong misgivings to suggest letting Sirius Black back into these halls, much less as a teacher. I'm afraid Minerva that we don't have a choice. Sirius is not well enough yet to even take care of his godson, we cannot ask him to take care of thousands of students. Also, the board would bring his current mental evaluation into consideration and would refuse him on those grounds. I am afraid that it will have to be Gilderoy Lockhart after all."

Minerva McGonagall's shoulders slumped as she admitted defeat.

"This will not end well Albus, mark my words."

"Well Minerva, at least I am fairly certain he does not have the spirit of a dark lord guiding his every decision."


	2. Return to the Dursley

Return to the Dursleys.

Harry Potter sat quietly in his uncles car on the way back from Kings Cross Station. Dudley was trying very hard not to touch Harry but the task was proving to be rather difficult as he had somehow managed to gain more weight during the year and was well on the way to achieve the goal he had set himself when he was eight years old. He had promised to become as wide as he was tall.

Harry looked back at all that had happened over the school year. It was hard to believe that only almost twelve months ago he had thought he would be going to Stonewall High. Instead the young wizard had found himself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The year had been eventful. A possessed teacher, a traitor, potions class, a long lost godfather, Quidditch, a hidden fortune, the wraith-of-the-most-evil-wizard-to-have-walked-the-lands-in-the-last- century, homework, a troll, a talking pendant, hyphenated names ... even by wizarding standards, Harry's year had been an unusual and eventful one.

His return to the muggle world was not without some excitement as well. Dudley's reaction to Harry was rather confusing. Dudley was acting as if he was afraid of his cousin but Harry didn't recall doing anything to him.

Harry looked at his cousin who squirmed even more trying to put as much distance as he could between himself them. Harry decided to not worry too much about it.

The trip back to Little Whinging was done in silence. The Dursleys quickly entered the house leaving Harry to handle his baggages on his own.

'Aren't they the most pleasant of people. The least they could do is hold the door open for you.' commented Silias.

Harry eventually managed to bring all his luggage into the house and up the pull-down stairs into the attic. His attic room had not been disturbed since he had left it almost a year ago. This was quite obvious since there was a years worth of dust over everything in the room. Apparently aunt Petunia had not deemed it necessary to dust Harry's room during his absence.

'Well, at least there isn't enough magic here to create Dustmites. Then we would really have some problems.' pipped in Silias.

Seeing he was alone, Harry decided simply to talk to the amulet.

"Dustmites? What are those?"

'Dustmites thrive in dusty old wizarding houses. They are really annoying since you need magic to get rid of them and you don't know you have them until you try to dust, come back the next day and find the area dusty again.'

"That does sound annoying."

Harry started cleaning and with that job finished decided to simply go to bed. The long train ride and then the silent car ride had tired him out.

He awoke the next morning and was quite happy to see that he did not have Dustmites after all.

Going downstairs, he started on the usual Dursley routine of preparing breakfast. Attached to the fridge was a list of chores he was to accomplish. The chores were not as numerous as they had been in the past but the list was still rather extensive. He was to weed the garden, paint the fence, paint the car port, clean the gutters, clean the windows on both floors and mow the lawn. The list was rather extensive but it held a main difference with lists he had received in the past. At the top of the list was the heading: Chores for the Week instead of Chores for the Day.

The Dursleys eventually came down for breakfast. Uncle Vernon sat in his usual spot, took out his morning paper and held out his cup so that Harry could fill it with coffee.

His aunt Petunia looked at him critically, trying to find something wrong with him, something that could highlight his unnaturalness.

Everything was as it had been at the end of the last summer everything except for Dudley.

Dudley kept looking at Harry from the corner of his eye and had yet to make a single disparaging remark. Harry was hard pressed to resist the urge to yell out "Boo!" at his cousin to see what his reaction would be but no matter what he had told Hermione, he was loathe to antagonize his relatives.

"So, how was everyone's year?" asked Harry in an attempt to alleviate the tension in the kitchen.

His uncle simply responded with a grunt, not even bothering to lower his newspaper. Petunia ignored Harry and continued sipping her tea. Dudley looked around nervously and left the table leaving his breakfast half-eaten.

'O.K. Something is going on here.' Harry thought to himself.

'I don't remember them acting so crazy before.' commented Silias.

Harry stood up and headed for the back garden to start on the weeding.

The rest of the day went on without any problems. At supper Harry was given a fair sized meal and eat at the table with the Dursleys. Quite honestly he would have preferred eating in his room. The tension he had enjoyed last summer, because of it's novelty, was now starting to wear on his nerves. This was not helped at all by Dudley's strange behaviour.

After cleaning the dishes, this was made easy by the brand new dishwasher the Dursleys had installed over the year, Harry headed back to his room.

Waiting on his headboard was Errol, the Weasley's owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_It was nice seeing you at Kings Cross. I had a chance to chat with your friend Hermione. You're right, she knows a lot of things and she does come off as a bit of a know-it-all. Of course, since you warned me of it, I won't hold it against her._

_My mum asked Hermione's parents if she could come over this summer and they said yes. They'll even visit for a day or two. It'll be nice to have another girl at the Burrow. Not that I don't want to see you or anything. Unfortunately, Hermione's only going to come down around the end of the summer. The last two weeks. Apparently the Grangers go on a trip every year and their tickets are already bought and they can't get a refund._

_So, those were your aunt, uncle and cousin at the station. Wow. I can see that you weren't exaggerating about them. They were about as friendly as a pack of Crups in a muggle shopping mall and that cousin of yours did look like a beached whale, just like you said._

_Well, Ron spent the evening telling dad and Bill about the crazy adventures you guys had this year. Bill looked like he was going to call Shenanigans but mum told him it was all true. Then he went a little white and took out the firewhisky. He's gone back to work now, he was just visiting for a day or two._

_Well I was just writing to say hello so ... hello._

_Oh! Wait, Ron wants to say something._

_**Oh wait? Ginny! He's reading the letter, not talking on the Fellytone you know. It's not like he's just gonna walk away. He doesn't have to wait he can just keep reading.**_

_**Gah! Now look what she made me do, I'm talking to her in a letter to you. Sorry about that mate.**_

_**I just wanted to say hello so ... hello. **_

_I can't believe he just did that. He just wanted to see what I was writing to you I bet. If he doesn't watch out I'll "Bates Moto" him._

_Ginny Weasley_

_**Ron Weasley**_

Harry chuckled. His friends were a strange bunch. For a moment he sat there on the edge of his bed with the letter in his hands. Would his parents have had other children? Would he and his brother or sister be like Ron and Ginny or Ron and the Twins? Would they be living in Potter Place or Godric's Hollow or somewhere else entirely like London or out in the country?

Harry woke up with a start the next morning. He had had trouble clearing his mind. He hadn't been attacked since his confrontation with Quiremort, attacks from Snape didn't count because they appeared to be traditional Occlumency attacks that required proximity and eye contact, but he was not going to take any chances.

Clearing his mind had been more difficult than usual. Thoughts of a family that never was and could never be kept circling in his mind. When he had finally managed to put those thoughts away, the Dursley's strange behaviour had come to mind.

Finally too tired to care any more, Harry had simply gone to bed.

Harry shook the sleep from his head, got out of his hammock and begun the Dursley Ritual but today was going to be different. He had planned on going to Diagon Alley to outfit his trunk and to make travel plans. After much deliberation, he had selected Greece as his vacation getaway. Silias had mentioned something about the ancient Greek gods actually being wizards and that Mount Olympus had fallen to an unknown curse.

Once breakfast completed, Harry dragged his trunk out to the curb.

Dudley was outside looking half asleep.

"What are you doing up so early Dudley?" asked Harry. It was the summer and he had never known his cousin to wake up before noon during the summer.

Dudley looked around blearily and spotted Harry's trunk.

"So freak. You finally decided to bin all that rubbish and act like an normal person?" asked a semi comatose Dudley. But before Harry could come back with a scathing remark, somehow involving Dudley's lineage, Dudley slapped his hand to his mouth, looked around in a panic and ran off down the street.

Harry just stood there wondering what in Merlin's name had just happened.

'Your family has gone insane.' commented Silias.

"They aren't my family. They're my relatives." whispered Harry angrily.

'Sorry master Potter.' came the contrite response.

Harry stuck out his wand and a few moments later the Knight Bus appeared.

The conductor this time was a cute blond woman of around sixteen or seventeen years of age.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Linda and I'll be your conductor for the day." As she introduced herself, she pointed to her name tag on her uniform.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk."

With that she took Harry's trunk inside and placed it by a seat.

"Uhm, hi. I'm James, James Evans." Harry had thought it through this time. He didn't want to attract too much attention so he had gotten himself a baseball cap to cover his famous scar.

"Well, where to James?" she asked with, what seemed to be, boundless energy.

Now Harry was a morning person himself, you didn't have a choice when you had to make breakfast for the Dursleys, but even he was not as awake as Linda.

"Diagon Alley please."

"You're not running away now are you? She said pointing to the trunk."

Harry smiled at this. "No, no. I need to have my trunk checked out. It looks like something blew up in there and really, would you run away from home with a trunk. A backpack would make more sense."

The girl laughed and went off to inform the driver of their destination.

The ride to Diagon Alley was a quiet, if bumpy, ride and Harry found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron and finally into the alley beyond. No matter how often he came to Diagon Alley, he was always impressed. It was still early enough that the alley was mainly empty.

Harry headed towards Marvin's Trunks. A store that, as one could tell by the name, specialized in trunks. The man behind the counter, seeing Harry drag his trunk from the window, rushed out to lend a hand.

"Thanks you sir."

"Don't mention it, don't mention it my boy. I guess that one of the first things you will want done with this beauty is add a featherlight charm to it?"

The man was a well built older man, probably around Vernon's age. His hands were rough and Harry could feel calluses as the man grasped his hand in a strong handshake.

"That's a good idea. I hadn't thought of that. I was here for a few things."replied Harry.

"Marcus Applebee. My father in-law owned the store and was nice enough to pass it on to me when he retired. Kept the name of course, if there's one thing I learned from the muggles is the value of branding."

"James, James Evans."

Harry opened the third compartment and showed it to the owner. The man gave an impressed whistle.

"What happened in here Mr. Evans?" he sounded both impressed and worried.

"Not sure. Some friends say it looks like spell damage. They said something must have blown up in there. I found it like this. My parents left this trunk for me to find at my aunts house. Not sure what used to be in there."

"Well," said the man while rubbing his chin. "I can have a gander and make sure that the pocket is still stable. I guess that's why you brought it here?"

"Well that and if it's stable I'd like to build an apartment in there. I'd like to have walls put up and that sort of thing. I don't know if you do that kind of thing. I'd also like to make sure that if I'm in there I won't get locked in if someone closes the lid."

"Well, I don't usually do that kind of thing but there's a contractor that has his office down the alley, he could work that out with you. A small job like this might only take him a day or two if he's free. Well, this is going to take me at least an hour to check so grab a seat and a book or you can go out and do some shopping and by the time you come back it'll be ready."

"I do have a lot to do today. I'll head out. Here is the key for that compartment. The other compartments are fine. I'll be back in a while."

Harry left the store and started down the alley. He needed to make some travel plans. When his aunt and uncle went on a trip, they usually went to a travel agency, Harry was hoping the wizarding world had an equivalent.

After a few minutes of random wanderings, Harry found himself in front of a wizarding travel agent but he was debating whether he should go in or keep looking. The name of the agency was 'TerrorTours'. Harry wanted some excitement but did he really want to be terrorized? And who in their right minds would pay to be terrorized?

Taking a deep breath Harry entered the offices of TerrorTours and was greeted by a young witch sitting behind a desk. The office was brightly painted and well appointed. Tropical plants abounded along with wizarding posters of various locales. The posters were really the only indicator of the types of tours that TerrorTours offered. One poster depicted an ancient, decrepit castle on a dark stormy night. Another poster showed a jungle clearing with shambling shapes moving slowly into and out of view. Under each poster was a small disclaimer "TerrorTours accepts no responsibility for death and injury."

"Hello. Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Harry looked around in confusion.

"Uhm, I'm alone. My parents died a long time ago."

The woman's face took on a sad expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So why are you here then?"

Harry was truly confused. Is that how this business operated? It was a very strange way to make a sale.

"Well, this IS a travel agency right?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to go on a trip."

This did not elicit the reaction Harry was hoping for. He had fully expected the woman to put on a happy face and start asking him questions on potential destinations while offering suggestions of her own which would have eventually culminated into the exchange of Galleons. This was of course not what happened.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible." was the woman's reply.

Harry stared at the woman for a few seconds waiting for her to explain why she refused to do her job. The woman on the other hand simply stared at Harry as if waiting for him to leave.

Finally after a good minute of waiting and blinking, Harry decided to ask. "Why not?"

"Well, your just too young. You have to be of age to be able to travel on your own. Where are your guardians?"

"At home. They're muggles that don't like magic." replied Harry somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't help you. I'd lose my job if I sold you a portkey. And do you have a magical passport?"

"Oh. No, no I don't. Well thank-you for the help anyway."

And with that Harry left the store.

"Well that's just great. And I bet you had figured this out all along now hadn't you Silias." said Harry in an annoyed whisper.

'Well, yes. If you do recall, I did mention I'd let you make your own mistakes and decisions. I am sure you have learned an important lesson today.' replied Silias.

"Fine. I'll find another way then." Harry said, mostly to himself as he walked back to the trunk shop.

"Mr. Evans, I haven't finished yet. Actually, I've barely started."

"It's al right sir. I'm just here to get something out of the trunk."

With that, Harry opened the second compartment and after some searching, took out his invisibility cloak.

The shopkeeper gave another impressed whistle.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well, if you think it's an invisibility cloak then it is."

"Why would you need an invisibility cloak in Diagon Alley?"

Harry, still annoyed at the delay in getting his trip planed, was obviously distracted because he answered the man honestly.

"I need buy some things in Nocturn Alley and it's not exactly safe for me to be down there."

"What?" asked the shopkeeper in a panic.

'What?' asked Silias, mirroring the shopkeepers emotional state.

"Nocturn Alley? Why would you need to go there." the man sounded horrified by the idea of a young boy walking down that alley on his own.

Harry looked up at the shopkeeper realizing he had actually been speaking to the man.

"Uhm, well ... I want to go on a trip and the travel agencies won't sell me a portkey. So I figured I'd find a shop there that would."

"That's a bit dangerous there Mr. Evans, especially for someone as young as you."

'Master Potter sir, please reconsider. Nocturn Alley is filled with dark wizards and creatures. If someone there were to divine your true identity ... well the consequences would be dire indeed.' Silias was obviously in a panic.

"You're going to do this no matter what I say aren't you." this was a statement and not a question. "Well, might as well send you in the right direction then. There's this store in Nocturn Alley called Borings and Burkes. They sell all kinds of things to all kinds of people. The owner is what some would call a grey wizard. He can get you whatever you want as long as you have the gold to pay. He doesn't take sides and all his transactions are confidential. It's about the safest place you could go to, if you can call anywhere in Nocturn Alley safe."

"Thanks. That really makes things easier."

"Look, I'd rather you forgot this whole idea. Nocturn Alley is dangerous enough but your also going on a trip on your own, anything could happen."

But Harry was no longer listening to the man.

"Thanks for the information. I'll be back for my trunk later." and with that he was out of the shop.


	3. Nocturn Alley

Nocturn Alley

Please master Potter, please reconsider.' begged Silias for the fifth time.

"Look, I have the invisibility cloak, why shouldn't I go?" whispered Harry softly from the a shadowy alcove right across from the entrance to Nocturn Alley.

'Very well. At least you thought this through. It's still a bad idea but you are going into it knowing what lays ahead.'

With that Harry draped the cloak over himself and stepped out of the shadows of the alcove back into Diagon Alley and stopped on the threshold of Nocturn Alley.

'Maybe Silias is right, maybe this is a little crazy.' Harry thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath Harry took his first step into Nocturn Alley.

Nocturn Alley was as opposite to Diagon Alley as was possible. Where Diagon Alley was bright and cheerful, Nocturn Alley was dark and gloomy. The denizens of Nocturn Alley seemed bent and twisted. Some looked on to the crowd with a predatory gleam in their eyes while other looked on their fellow denizens with distrust. In a side alley further ahead Harry heard something that sounded like a scuffle of some sort. This was not a place Harry wanted to see at night.

But even with all it's darkness, Nocturn Alley still held some fascination. Nestled amongst the run down flats were small curioso shops displaying wares that one could not find in Diagon Alley. Book stores, antique stores, apothecaries ...

"Come along now Draco, we do not have all day."

Harry quickly turned to spot the source of the voice. Walking there, dressed in fine wizard robes and cloaks was Draco Malfoy and what appeared to be his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco apparently took quite a bit of his looks from his father. The same eyes, the same platinum blond hair, the same air of arrogance. But where Malfoy senior was all bluster, Malfoy senior was hard steel.

The denizens of Nocturn Alley quickly made way for the Mafoys and those that would normally prey upon such wealthy prey quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Harry was curious. From the rumours he had heard about the Malfoys, he had understood that they held the image of a proper, light aligned, pureblood family so why would Malfoy Sr. risk coming down to Nocturn Alley.

Harry's courage, bolstered by the invisibility cloak, prompted him to follow the Malfoys.

They walked some time until they reached a shop called Borings and Burkes, the very shop Harry had been aiming for.

Harry quickly followed them into the dimly lit store.

Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the point in a broom if I'm not on the house team." countered Malfoy.

Harry stopped paying attention to Malfoy Jr. as the shopkeeper entered the shop area but he could still hear the odd words.

"Saint potter ... stupid scar ... headmaster's pet ..."

Harry grinned a little seeing how he annoyed Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again but as you can see I am closed for the moment."

"Come now Burkes, I have business with you and I do not intend on making two trips of it. The faster we are done here, the faster you can return to whatever it is you were doing." came a drawling voice that reminded Harry of Snape but with even less warmth than the potion master's.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, very well. If you would just wait one moment while I go take something off the fire, I will return momentarily." with that Mr. Burkes left the store area.

Harry took this time to look around the shop itself. The shop was filled with assorted magical nicknacks. Crystal Balls, a strange mummified hand, a few wand boxes, ancient looking tomes, blades of various types, goblets, cups and what looked to be an ancient pensieve.

"What is it that I could help you with Mr. Malfoy?" the portly, unkempt shopkeeper had returned and had locked the front door while placing a sign in the window.

"The ministry has stepped up it's raids and I have certain items that it would be best were not found. They are well hidden but I do not wish to tempt fate. I wish to sell them and quickly. I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that fleabitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it "

With that Mr. Malfoy handed Mr. Burkes a rather lengthy scroll.

"Yes well it will take me some time to find buyers for these items."

"I will deliver these in three days and you will take them off my hands. You had best remember who you are dealing with here Burkes." replied Lucius Malfoy in a cold, hard hiss.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, of course." was the nervous reply.

"Father, father. I want this."

"Ah! The young master has a good eye. The Hand of Glory. When a candle is inserted into it, it gives light only to the holder. A favourite of thieves and assassins."

"Are you likening my son, the heir to the Malfoy name, to a common thief Burkes? I hope that my son has more ambition than to become a simple burglar ... for his sake. But from what I can tell of his grades, that's all he will be fit for."

"It's not my fault!" came the whining retort. "The teachers all have their pets. Granger ..."

"You were bested by a muggleborn girl Draco." cut in Lucius Malfoy. "She is in Gryffindor, if she had been placed in Ravenclaw I might have understood but she is a muggleborn Gryffindor. Not only that, you were also bested by Potter on all subjects and in numerous ... interactions. Even the youngest Weasley male had better scores than you in most classes. The only class you have bested Potter and Granger in is potions and I believe that having your godfather as a professor might have something to do with that."

Harry had a very satisfied grin on his face. Not only had he and Hermione beat Mafloy's grades but so had Ron in a bunch of classes. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

It did worry Harry that Malfoy Sr. had access to his grades. He would simply have to lower his scores on purpose.

Burkes and Malfoy Senior haggled over prices for a few minutes and finally the Malfoys left.

Harry decided he didn't really need to go on a trip after all and quickly left the store and headed back to the trunksmith.


	4. Dobby

AN: As you can probably guess, some of the text from this chapter is from Chapter Two of Harry-Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

Dobby the house elf.

Harry's return to trip was uneventful and in no time at all he found himself back within the bright light and warm atmosphere of Diagon Alley.

Harry found the owner sitting on his trunk looking white as a ghost.

"Thank Myrddin your back Mr. Potter."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"How did you figure out who I was? Is my disguise that bad?"

"No, no. I found a parcel in the bottom of the third compartment of your trunk. I thought it might have been linked to the explosion that had happened so I quickly looked through it only to realize it was an account statement for one Harry James Potter. I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy." the man looked more than a little contrite.

"It's alright. It's my fault. I forgot I had put that in there for safe keeping."

"I'm so glad you are back safe and sound. I can't believe I just sent the boy-who-lived into Nocturn Alley."

"You didn't send me. I was going there one way or another, you just made sure I had a chance of getting out of there in one piece." replied Harry. "And anyway, everything worked out fine."

Harry opened his second compartment and packed away his cloak.

"So, is the trunk safe?" asked Harry.

"Yes, yes. The damage was rather extensive but the pocket is nice and stable. Shouldn't give you any worries in your lifetime. Now all we have to do is get you over to the contractor and see what he can do for you. I added the featherlight charm on it while I was at it."

Harry settled his bill with the trunksmith and, grabbed his trunk by one handle and lifted it easily off the ground. He thanked Mr. Applebee and headed towards the contractors.

After a bit of haggling, Draco Malfoy may not have been paying attention to his fathers dealings but Harry sure had, the contractor had agreed to have the trunk ready by the evening. The space would be separated into nine rooms. Four bedrooms, a common room / Library, a dining / kitchen area, a training room, a storage room and a workroom for potions and other activities. The bedrooms were not large but for someone who had spent ten years in a cupboard, they were practically palatial. A magical elevator was to be built into the trunk to raise and lower the occupants in and out. Harry had gotten the idea for this from Dumbledore's office and the spiralling staircase.

The rest of the day was spent purchasing various supplies for the trip and a quick visit to Gringots to replenish his funds and say hello to Griffhack.

Finally, tired and several thousand galleons poorer, Harry made his way back out to the streets of London, on to the Knight Bus and back to Privet Drive.

A week and a half past on without any major problems. The Dursleys were still ignoring him, Dudley was still acting crazy, Harry was still doing the chores set out for him to do. It was not a pleasant situation but it was still much better than what Harry's living condition had been in the past.

One thing was bothering Harry actually, he had not received a single letter form his friends since the letter he had received from Ginny on the first day back.

Ron was not one to write many letters but even he managed to send one out once a week to his family.

Hermione was away on a trip somewhere but surely she would have researched the wizarding world of whatever country she was in and would then be able to send him a quick note. Something along the lines "Dear Harry, Having terrible fun here visiting" and here she would mention the name of some Library/Museum/Place-of-Historical-Significance "hope your enjoying your summer, see you at the Weasley's."

And what about Ginny? Had she just corresponded with him during the year because she had had nothing better to do?

Maybe this is how friends were with one another. After all, Harry had never really had any friends before going to Hogwarts.

Harry was debating whether or not to send Ron and Ginny another note. They had yet to reply to his last one but maybe it had gotten lost.

Harry looked at Hedwig calmly perched on a tree branch, quietly looking at him as if guarding him, and discounted that idea. Hedwig had never failed in delivering a letter, ever.

"Boy!" Harry quickly spun around in surprise. He had been trimming the hedges and had stopped temporarily in the shade. His surprise was not due to being taken out of his musings but rather at the fact that he had been spoken to at all.

His aunt and uncle had not said a word to him since he had returned from Hogwarts. Only Dudley had spoken to him and that was usually followed with a mad scramble to leave the general area.

"Yes aunt Petunia?" Harry turned to look at his aunt. She appeared reluctant to speak to him as if it was some revolting task but under all the animosity was a bit of fear as well.

"Vernon is having some clients over for supper tonight. You will be taking your supper in your room. This is very important for Vernon and could result in a major contract. You are to remain in your room, your are to not make a single sound and you are, above all else, to keep any signs of your .. your .. unnaturalness from sight." she looked down her nose at Harry "Is this understood?".

"Yes Aunt Petunia. I'll stay in my rooms until morning." replied Harry.

His aunt turned around and left the yard without uttering a single word.

Harry, finished with his chores, entered the kitchen and found a plate of sandwiches, some potato salad and a bit of pudding. Taking his meal up to his room, along with a pitcher of juice, Harry was rather surprised to see that it was not empty. Swinging wildly in Harry's Hammock, being carefully watched by an ever vigilant Hedwig, was a house elf.

Harry quietly deposited his meal on his desk, the elf had apparently not noticed him yet, and drew his wand. Remembering the reaction he had, had from Markin in the headmaster's office, Harry did not point it at the elf but kept it in his hand by his side.

"Ehm ... Hello?" Harry asked nervously?

'What kind of spell could I use on a house elf?' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry Potter!" said the house elf. Harry was very glad that he was in the attic as the elf's voice was loud and high-pitched. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honour it is ..."

'Right, can't use magic here or I'll get expelled.'

"Thank-you," said Harry, sitting down on his desk chair, keeping some distance between him and his uninvited guest. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but now is probably the worst time for me to have someone over."

The elf looked devastated. It hung it's head low.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but why are you here?"

Harry didn't want the elf to leave just yet. There must have been an important reason for it to be there in the first place.

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir ... it is difficult, sir ... Dobby wonders where to begin . . . ."

"Would you like some orange juice?" said Harry pointing at the jug and glass.

The elf looked to Harry in Horror. Harry was not sure what he had done to elicit this reaction from the tiny creature.

"Harry Potter would serve a house elf?" asked Dobby in both an awed and frightened voice.

Harry had simply no idea how to deal with this situation. In his mind Silias was laughing softly at the predicament that Harry found himself in.

'You do have a way with House Elves don't you master Potter.' asked a snickering Silias.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything -"

"Dobby is not offended. Dobby has simply never heard of a wizard offering to serve a house elf."

The elf's eyes shone with adoration. Harry found it quite disconcerting, Silias found it very amusing. Hedwig just stood there and let out a small hoot.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to downplay his offer.

Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on a support beam, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and sitting Dobby on the desk chair.

'So, Markin's not insane, it's a racial trait then.' though Harry as he remembered the house elf from Hogwarts.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir . . . ."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... Dobby's is a house elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever."

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir."

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir."

"Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"

Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. The Dursley's are having an important supper downstairs if you ruin it for them they'll blame me and I don't want to be punished."

Dobby instantly stopped crying and looked at the stairs in fear after a few seconds the elf turned his eyes back at Harry.

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew."

Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm just a student I mean, I do well in class but Hermione is ..."

But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry" said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron -"

He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time ... that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect

Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

Harry stared at the elf. Surely he had misunderstood.

"Did you just say I must not go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"If I stay here, I'm in mortal danger. If I go to the chemists, I'm in mortal danger. Dobby, there are a lot of people out there that want to hurt me and if I don't go to Hogwarts, if I don't learn and train, they will hurt me. Being here Dobby is like you being with your family. I was treated just as bad by them as you are by your family. I can't stay here, I won't stay here!" the last was said with conviction.

The little elf looked on to Harry. He seemed to be debating something in his mind.

"Wouldn't you do almost anything to be away from your Family, even if it meant you were in danger? Don't bother answering or you might have to hurt yourself." added Harry seeing the elf looking for something to hit himself with, "I feel the same way."

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the desk.

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the desk again.

Dobby seemed to think on this for a few moments and eventually shook his head.

"No, not the Dark Lord, sir." this was said with emphasis on the term Dark Lord.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he? Or a niece?"

Harry was grasping at straws. The little elf could only tell him so much without violating his duty to his family.

Dobby shook his head and started making strange, encouraging signals with his hands.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard. ..."

And before Harry could stop him, Dobby had grabbed a paperweight off the desk and started beating himself around the head with ear splitting yelps.

Suddenly, booming steps could be heard coming up the stairs to the second floor.

Quickly, Harry grabbed Dobby and placed him inside the trunk, lowering the elevator with the somewhat dazed elf on it.

Uncle Vernon's head pop up out of the floor where the stairs were. His face was a shade of puce that had Harry backing away to a corner of the attic in fright.

"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke ... One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy! I don't care what the Dumbledork fellow says."

With that he left the room. Harry was listening carefully down the stairs.

"_It was just a squirrel in the attic. Poor thing got trapped. Took care of it."_

Harry called up the elevator and descended into the trunk to join Dobby. Dobby was, of all things, tidying up.

Harry closed the top of the trunk and turned to the elf pointing at the ceiling.

"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got -well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Harry, frowning.

"How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best."

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat

writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, Ginny's loopy signature and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him ... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir . ..."

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

With that the elf straightened his back and snapped his finger.

Harry looked at the elf standing there wondering what it was trying to do.

Silias was howling with laughter in Harry's mind.

The elf looked at it's fingers with a puzzled expression and snapped them again.

"Are you trying to pop away?" asked Harry, realization dawning on him.

The elf looked up to Harry. "Harry Potter is truly powerful. Dobby is begging for the Great Harry Potter sir not to harm Dobby. Dobby was only trying to help."

With that the elf collapsed on the floor and started crying.

"I know you were Dobby, I know you were but now that I know that my friends didn't forget me, I'll be going back to Hogwarts. Even if you don't give me my letters, I'll still go back." said Harry in a consoling voice.

"Then Dobby has failed the Great Harry Potter." with that he handed Harry his letters and simply sat on the floor.

"Come on Dobby. You didn't fail me. You warned me so I'll be on the lookout for anything strange. You actually have made me safer." Harry pointed to a chair with his second wand, having forgotten his primary on the desk in his haste to get Dobby away from uncle Vernon, and uttered an incantation "_Traho Chair"_. The chair started scrapping along the floor towards Harry until he broke concentration on it and lifted the house elf into it.

Dobby looked worriedly at Harry.

"Harry Potter must not be doing magic outside of school. Harry Potter will be in trouble with the Ministries."

"No, no Dobby. I can do magic here without anyone knowing." replied Harry.

Dobby looked unsure at this but decided not to comment.

Harry went to the ice box in the kitchen and poured out two glasses of pumpkin juice.

Handing a glass to Dobby, Harry Traho'ed a chair to himself and sat down.

The elf looked at the glass in wonderment and sipped it carefully, savouring it like a fine wine.

Harry chuckled to himself.

"Is there anything else you CAN tell me Dobby?"

The elf shook it's head.

"Well, thanks for the warning I'll warn a few of my friends and we'll keep our eyes open for any trouble. Now are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you?"

Dobby's eyes started filling with tears again but he held them back.

"No Harry Potter sir. Yous have already done a lot for Dobby."

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the lid of the chest opening it.

"Then your free to go when you want. Just don't make any trouble ok? Oh and be careful."

With that Harry got up and headed towards his bookcase and his comfy reading chair. Taking out the book on wards, Harry sat down and pretended to read. In actuality he was looking at the house elf to see what he would do.

The houses elf looked about the trunk as if trying to decide something and then simply clicked it's fingers and popped out of the trunk.

Hedwig flew into the trunk with Harry's Phoenix wand in her claws. She dropped it on his lap as she swooped by and landed on the perch Harry had bought for her.

Harry put the wand away and walked over to his desk to read the letters from his friends.


	5. Missed Letters

Missed Letters.

Harry started with the letter from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry,_

_How has your summer been up to now. I know you've only been gone for a week but still, I wanted to check up on ya. Things here at Hogwarts are pretty quiet. It's just me and Filtch right now. Dumbledore usually goes off somewhere for a month but he said he'd be back later next week to work on the wards at the Burrow._

_Only Filtch, me, Dumbledore and Sprout stay over the summer. Sprout needs to keep the plants growing so she stays here instead of going back and forth._

_Well, let me know how things are going with them muggles. If they give ya any grief, just let me know and I'll be right over there._

_Your friend Swifthoof has been over a few times. Seems to be looking for ya. I tried to explain to him you'd be back. I think he understood. Still, he hangs around me hut a lot._

_Well, that's about it for now._

_Hope to hear from you soon. Might drop in at the Weasleys to say hello._

_Hagrid and Fang._

Harry smiled at his friends letter. It sounded like Hagrid was bored. At least Swifthoof was keeping him distracted.

The next letter was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, we haven't heard from you yet so I figured I'd send off a letter. Ginny's been trying to convince us that the muggles have you locked up or something. If you don't answer in a week Fred, George and me are going to "borrow" dad's car and get you so if you're not ready to leave owl back soon._

_Ron._

Ron, was always Ron. Straight to the point. No mucking about.

Harry picked up the next letter, it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Having terrible fun here visiting Rome, hope your enjoying your summer, see you at the Weasley's._

_Sorry for the short note but we have to leave in a few minutes._

_Hermione._

Harry looked at the letter in shock. He could not believe it, the letter was almost word for word the way he had thought it would be.

Finally, the last letter was from Ginny.

_Harry James Potter!_

_Why haven't you replied to my last letter? Are you ignoring us or have the muggles locked you up somewhere? If you don't send a note soon I'm sending the Weasley squad in there to get you and you had better pray to a few deities if you aren't locked up somewhere._

_Write back soon or else._

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry gulped. The note held too much menace for him to ignore it. Harry, of course, knew more magic than she did but there was no way he could take her and her brothers on. After all, the twins had at least four years of magical education behind them.

Harry quickly penned off a note to Hagrid saying everything was fine and the Dursleys were behaving. To his friends, he wrote a very different letter. Halfway through his letter to Ron, Harry stopped.

Dobby had intercepted his mail and apparently also the letter he had sent back to the Weasleys with Errol. If he could do this then who was to say that someone was not reading his mail on a regular basis.

The information he had received from Dobby, if it was truthful, needed to remain a secret to be of any use.

"Silias?"

'Yes Mr. Potter.' replied the amulet form within Harry's mind.

"I need a way to keep my mail secret. Any suggestions?"

'Well, you could write it in invisible ink.' suggested Silias.

"I don't have any and would my friends know what to do?"

'Right.' the amulet seemed to think about this for a time.

"What about the charm that was used on the Marauder's map. The one that makes the map appear after you say a password?"

'That could work. You would have to choose a password your friends would guess with a clue but that anyone else reading your letter would not understand.'

"Ok, teach me the charm please."

Harry and Silias spent the next three hours working on the charm until finally, Harry could produce it semi-consistently.

_Dear Ron,_

_Congratulations on guessing the password. Now tell your sister and the twins so they can read any mail I send them._

_You might be wondering why I protected my mail and why it took me so long to reply back. Well, do I ever have a story for you._

_I come into my room after doing some yard work and I find this crazy elf in here. He was here to warn me not to go back to Hogwarts! As if I wouldn't go back. He told me "There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year,". Apparently it kind of has something to do with Voldemort but not really. The elf's name is Dobby._

_Is it me or are all house elves a little crazy? He kept trying to tell me things but couldn't because of his family. So he kept trying to punish himself._

_Anyways, he was intercepting my mail hoping that I wouldn't want to go back if I thought you guys had forgotten about me. That's why I haven't replied to your letters, I just got them now. Now I was thinking, if he was intercepting my mail then anyone else can too so I taught myself this charm, it's the same one the Marauders used on the map. I'll show you all how to do it so we don't have to worry about our messages being read by other people._

_If you want to hide this letter just say the locking word: Quiremort._

_Harry Potter_

Once he had finished with the real letter Harry concentrated hard on the letter he wanted to appear and said the incantation. _"Velieris lacuna"._

Slowly the letter morphed into the letter Harry had imagined in his minds eye.

_Dear Ron,_

_Things have been pretty quiet here. The Muggles have been ok but Dudley's been a little strange. On the ride back from Kings Cross he kept squeezing into the corner of the car as if he was afraid to TOUCH me. It was pretty weird._

_About THIS LETTER, sorry it took me so long to write you back but I had a lot of chores I hope your not mad WITH me. I promise I'll write you and YOUR sister more often. I have a funny story for you. I forgot my WAND on my desk AND Hedwig brought it to me. She's much smarter than SAY Dudley, not that that means anything._

_I saw some MEN the other day WHO were dressed pretty weird and ACTED kind of strange. I think they might have been wizards who had done THEIR BEST to blend in with the muggles._

_Anyway, that's all I have right now._

_I'll write to you again in a week or two._

_Harry Potter._

Harry looked at the letter with some pride. It had come out exactly as he had wanted it. Everything in the cover letter was possible and mundane enough not to be suspicious. Telling Ron that he would write to him while he was supposed to be at the Burrow would hopefully clue him into the fact that there was something strange in the letter. Now, all he had to hope was that his friends would figure out the clue he had put in it and whoever was reading his post would not.

He made a similar letter for Ginny, Hermione and the Twins.

It was a time consuming process and rather tiring and difficult. Harry had a lot of trouble with the letter to Ginny and had to burn three copies before finally getting it right.

He was pretty sure at least Hermione would get the clue and the twins had figured out how to use the map so maybe they would work it out as well.

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver these letters. Start with the Burrow and then go to Hermione. She's in Italy right now but take your time. If it takes you more than six days just go to the Burrow as I'll be heading there a few days later."

Harry looked at his faithful companion and wondered how much of that she had really understood. Obviously she was really smart but still, with a brain that size, one had to wonder.

Hedwig took the letters and flew out the trunk and out the attic towards, what Harry guessed, was the Burrow.

Two days had passed since the sending of the letters. Most of those days had been spent in the trunk, practising magic. Now that Harry knew that people were after him, he had determined that he needed to step up his training. Harry found that he still tired quickly after casting only a few spells. Two Reducto curses would basically force him to take a nap and they still had very little effect.

Finally Errol returned with a reply from the Weasleys.

_Harry mate, _

_We all got your letter. Thanks for letting us know you were fine. We almost ran off to go get you. The message was clear, you're fine and you will write us in a week or two. WE UNDERSTAND._

_Nothing much happening here._

_Ginny and the Twins say hello but they decided to save anything they had to tell you for when they next saw you. They didn't want to weigh down Errol since he's getting a little old._

_Well, that's it. See you soon._

_Ron._

Apparently, someone had understood his message. Good, he didn't have to worry about that any more.

Now all he had to worry about was telling the Dursleys he was going away for a week only to leave as soon as he came back for the rest of the summer.

_Dear Ron,_

_Glad you guys figured out the password. Attached are notes on the charm and how to do it. When you master it, trust me it will take time, send me a note with the same password. When I see you lot this summer we can decide on a new password._

_I've been practising magic most of the time here and I hope you guys have been practising Occlumency. I'd rather Snape didn't know that I was training you guys in this._

_Summers been pretty boring here up until now and I can't wait to get to the Burrow._

_Anyways, Say hello to Ginny and the Twins for me._

_Harry Potter._

Harry focused on the image of the cover letter he wanted to send and incanted the spell. Harry managed it on the second try, having to re-write the letter only once.


	6. The Burrow

The Burrow

Harry spent the rest of his time at the Dursley's in solitude. He did his chores but eat his meals in his room. His relatives strange behaviour had begun to really annoy him since he could not explain it at all.

Much of his time was spent in the trunk practising magic. Silias had mentioned to Harry that magic was like a muscle, you needed to practice it a lot to make it grow strong so Harry spent quite some time everyday doing a lot of magic in his trunk causing himself to become very tired. He wasn't sure if what he was going would help but Silias hadn't said anything against it so he guessed that it was at least not detrimental.

Finally, it was the last day before Harry had to leave for the Burrow. Harry packed all his things. This was rather easy considering he had a small house built into his trunk where most of his things were stored. All the family journals were in his bookcase along with his books from the previous year. His clothing was also in the trunk. Only things he used on a regular basis were in his other compartments.

That night at the dinner table, Harry decided to announce to the Dursleys that he would be leaving for the summer.

"Uhm, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry with trepidation.

The man simply grunted as usual, bringing a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Vernon's face broke into a large smile, Petunia raised her head quickly and Dudley looked to Harry in joy.

"I'm off for the rest of the Summer. My best friends parents invited me over for the summer." explained Harry. To his surprise, his uncle actually spoke to him.

"Hum, dumpy woman, lots of red hair and red haired kids?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Harry thought it rich that uncle Vernon, of all people, would call someone dumpy.

"Is this ok with that Dumbledorf fellow?"

"Yes. He suggested it."

"How are you getting there? I'm not driving you, god knows where, tomorrow."

"My kind has a bus, I'll take that there."

"Fine then."

And so ended the third conversation he had had with his relatives that summer.

Harry wasn't sure what he had expected from his relatives. All things considered he was happy things had gone the way they had and he simply returned to his bedroom. Once there Harry decided to get in a bit more spellcasting practice in. Harry had found that it was much easier to clear his mind when he was physically exhausted.

After a gruelling hour of casting the most powerful spells he could manage, he had even managed to break one of his wooden practice dummies with a series of Reductos, Harry took the lift to his bedroom, crawled into his hammock with great difficulty and collapsed before he could even clear his mind.

Harry was awoken by the sound of someone stumbling on something one floor below him.

Taking his glasses from the night stand next to his Hammock, Harry looked at the clock.

'Two A.M.? Are we being robbed?' Harry thought to himself.

"_Be quiet will you."_

'Well, if they are burglars, they aren't really good at it.'

"_It's bloody dark in here you know."_

"_You'd think with all the sneaking around you three do during the year you'd be better at this."_

"_We haven't found him yet and we tried all the rooms, it doesn't even look like he lives here. You sure this is his address?"_

Harry now had a pretty good idea of who was downstairs but he was puzzled as to why they would be here now?

Taking his wand in one hand and putting on his invisibility cloak, Harry lowered the attic stairs.

"_Ow! Where the bloody hell did these stairs come from?"_

"_Think he might be up there Ron?"_

Harry had guessed accurately, it was the Weasley's come to get him but why and why at such an ungodly hour.

Ron's head poked up the stairs and look around the room. Spotting Hedwig staring at him, the young redhead looked down and in a loud whisper called to his brothers.

"_Oy! His stuffs all up here."_

The three Weasley's quietly came up the stairs. Harry noticed that the twins were much better at it than Ron. Once they were all up the stairs, Harry removed his cloak. He had his wand pointed in their direction.

"What are you lot doing here?"

The three Weasley's jumped in surprise.

"Harry mate, good to see you. We were worried." Came Ron's reply.

"What are you lot talking about? I'm supposed to come over today."

"You were supposed to come over yesterday. We didn't know if something had happened to you so we came over to investigate." continued Ron.

"Harry mate, mind ..."

"... pointing your wand in another direction?"asked the twins.

Harry looked at his wand and put it away. He then looked at his watch. They were telling the truth he must have slept through a whole day.

"Right, sorry."

"No worries mate." said George.

"I'd be rather jumpy to if people showed up in the middle of the night and were creeping around my house." continued Fred.

"Now quick, grab you gear and we'll be on our way."

"We can continue this discussion on the way back to Ottery St-Catchpole. Grab your stuff and let's get moving." said George as he took Harry's trunk and nearly fell over.

"What in Merlin's name happened to your trunk Harry?" he asked.

"Featherweight Charm" was Harry's answer.

The Weasley's and Harry quickly brought all his belongings down the main landing and packed them away in an old beat up Ford Anglia and finally they were on their way.

"So, why didn't you come yesterday Harry?"

Harry was sitting in the back seat with Ron while the twins drove.

"I, uhm, overslept." replied an embarrassed Harry.

The twins started to laugh.

"Look Harry,"

"Were all for being lazy during the summer,"

"But even we draw the line"

"At sleeping for a full day and night."

Harry laughed a little at himself as well.

After driving about for a good twenty minutes, they had reached a quiet stretch of road with no houses or traffic.

"Hang on to your hats, were taking off."

"Taking off?"

With that the driver pulled a nob on the dashboard and the car took off into the night sky.

Harry whooped with joy as the car accelerated and reached the clouds.

"By the way. How did you guys get into the house? The Dursleys lock the doors at night." asked Harry.

"Picked the lock. A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"

Harry told them all about Dobby and the warning he'd given Harry. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"The one and the same." said Harry.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Harry had heard these rumours about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf said Harry."

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house . . . ."

Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?

"Well, no matter about that. We should still keep an eye out for anything strange just in case and there's still the fact that my letters were intercepted." said Harry.

"Right. That was a bloody brilliant spell you used." replied Ron.

"I'll teach it to you guys so that we don't have to worry about people reading our mail."

"Or our joke plans." replied George.

"By the way, who figured out the clue?" Harry was rather curious about this.

"Ginny!" they all replied together.

"Really? How? I would have thought you two or Hermione." Harry said nodding towards the twins.

"Why them?" Ron was apparently a little insulted.

"Well Hermione cause she's brilliant and the twins because it's the same charm as the one on the map." was Harry's answer.

"Well, Ginny figured it out while we were arguing about storming your aunt and uncles place. The letter didn't make any sense to us." began Fred.

"So while were arguing, she's looking at all three letters and realises that you had capitalized all the same words. Then she put two and two together." finished George.

"So what are we going to do about the warning from Dobby?" asked Ron a few minutes later.

"I'll tell Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts. Sooner if he happens to be at the Burrow."

They flew on for a time. Ron explaining what they had been up to over the summer. All the Weasley children had been working on Occlumency from the night they had arrived at the Burrow and as Harry had suggested, they had approached Ginny for help.

The twins admitted that they were having trouble clearing their minds of thoughts since they were so used to always be thinking about something, usually prank related. Ron on the other hand said he didn't have any trouble clearing his mind. His brothers pointed out that this was probably because he never had a thought in there to start with.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" asked Harry knowing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"Doesn't your dad work for The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?"

"Uhm, yeah." answered Ron with some embarrassment. The twins were laughing, knowing where Harry was going with this line of questioning.

"But your dad - this car -"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the wind shield. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... Just as well, it's getting light . . . ."

A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.

Finally they arrived at the Burrow. The house looked as if it was only supported by magic, which Harry figured it probably was. The house appeared lived in and well loved. It was in sharp contrast with the almost clinical perfection and symmetry of Privet Drive.

The lands surrounding the house were large. A small garden could be seen at the back and chickens were pecking away at the ground. By the front door were multiple pairs of rubber boots and a rusty old cauldron.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily.

Finally the car landed quietly and the twins parked it inside a beat up old shed. The shed was most certainly Mr. Weasley's work shed. It was filled with the strangest assortment of Muggle technological scraps that Harry had ever seen.

Plugs were hanging from hooks, apparently organised in some indecipherable way. Various miss-matched tools were laid out on a workbench.

They got out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the - at the top"

Ron had gone a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a sabre-toothed tiger.

"Ah, "said Fred

"Oh, dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of all four of them, fists on her hips, right foot tapping the ground in apparent annoyance.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

Mrs. Weasley gave George a death glare that quickly silenced him.

"You'll never guess who I found sleeping in the living room this morning." she asked her sons rhetorically.

"Sleeping? But she was supposed to ..." Ron suddenly shut up as he realised that this was the type of information they were supposed to keep from their mother.

"Yes, Ronald?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a false cheerful tone. "You were about to say something?"

Ron looked to his brothers who were doing their best not to look at him. He then looked to Harry who had no idea who had been asleep in the living room.

"She was supposed to keep you busy mum." answered Ron in defeat.

"Your sister was supposed to keep me busy while you FLEW THE CAR HALFWAY TO SURREY?"

The chewing out she gave her sons was a sight to behold. It was not terrifying like when uncle Vernon would get angry but it was far from pleasant.

Eventually, she appeared to run out of steam. She turned to Harry who backed away a step thinking he was about to get his own share of shouting.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

The inside of the house was even more magical than the outside. Lying around were various books with titles like Charm your own cheese. A few dated copies of the Daily Prophet, with it's animated pictures, lay on a small table by the kitchen door. The radio announcer on the wireless next to the sink, had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was puttering about in the kitchen, throwing a quick breakfast together. The amount of food she was preparing could have fed a whole army. Then Harry remembered that the Weasley's could easily field a full Quidditch team.

Harry walked into the living room while Ron and the Twins continued to try to talk their mother out of punishing them.

"_But mum, we were worried, he was supposed to be here yesterday."_

A clock in the living room showed not the time but had a needle with a picture of each member of the Weasley family and where they were at the moment. Ron, Ginny, Percy, Molly, Fred and George's pictures were all currently pointing to Home. There were three other needles, all of which were pointing to Work.

"_We drove the car most of the way and we took it at night when it would be harder for the muggles to spot us."_

Harry turned around and lying there on the couch, under a knit blanket was Ginny Weasley. To Harry's amusement, Ginny was holding on to a teddy bear that had apparently seen better days. Well, Harry categorised it as a teddy bear but really it was a Teddy Dragon. Harry remembered Ron and Ginny mentioning that one of their brothers worked with Dragon's in Romania.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley had apparently come into the living room in search of him. "Breakfast is ready."

Hearing her mothers voice, Ginny woke up, stretched, yawned, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up ... to see Harry standing there with a big grin on his face.

Ginny did the only thing she could possibly do in such a situation. She gave off a small "Eeep." jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Come to the table dear." said Mrs. Weasley with a grin. "She'll come down in a bit."

They sat at the table.

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if

you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"

Harry sat there for a few moments wondering what he should do. He was a guest in this house and doing a poison detection charm would certainly offend his hosts. Also, Mrs. Weasley was not aware that they could do magic at the burrow or rather she was not aware that they were aware and Harry really wanted to keep it that way.

Ron looked up at Harry, apparently hurt by his friends reluctance to trust his mother's cooking.

Harry decided to risk it and started eating with gusto.

Breakfast was finished and Ginny had not come down yet.

The twins tried to weasel off to bed but their mother quickly dissuaded them of that notion. And soon they were tasked with de-gnoming the garden.

"You go on to bed dear. You didn't do anything wrong." said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's all right Mrs. Weasley. The reason I didn't come yesterday was because I slept all day and night. I don't think I could sleep a wink now if I tried. And I've never seen a de-gnoming before." replied Harry.

This had the effect of bringing Mrs. Weasley straight over to Harry. The next thing he knew, Mrs. Weasley was checking his forehead and looking into his eyes.

"Are you feeling well dear. No difficulty breathing, no fever, no itching spots anywhere?" she asked with an anxious voice.

"No, no Mrs. Weasley. I just slept is all. I feel great actually."

"Ok well go on then but if you get tired don't hesitate to come in for a kip."

Once outside, the Weasley's quickly showed how to go about a de-gnoming. A good time was had by all and eventually Ginny joined them. Ginny simply gave Harry a shy smile and grabbed a gnome by the legs.

"Ok, now that ikkle Gin Gin is here, how's about you tell us about the rest of the summer." said George as he flung a gnome over the hedge.

Harry quickly recapped Dobby's visit for her and their evaluation of the situation. He also told them about the Dursley's strange behaviour.

Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny . . . ."

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

They hurried through the garden and back into the house.

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned."

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about

some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness."

Harry suddenly remembered that Lucius Malfoy had been at Borings and Burkes trying to get rid of certain items because of ministry raids and so set himself the task of taking Mr. Weasley aside alone to let him know.

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?"

Harry had not been paying attention as he planned out how to tell Mr. Weasley about Malfoy and apparently, in the interim, an argument had started.

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if - er - he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth ... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find ... As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly

wouldn't -"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about -"

And so Harry was introduced to Mr. Weasley.

Ron eventually dragged Harry up to his room and they settled in. Ron's room was best described as violently orange. The walls were painted in a bright orange and posters of the Chudley Canons covered as much of the walls as was humanly possible. The overall effect was that of staring straight into the sun.

Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasley's' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning."

But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in."

Ron's ears went pink. .

Later that day Harry managed to take Mr. Weasley aside.

"Oh Mr. Weasley, I have something for you here."

Harry had gone down into his trunk and taken out his old box of muggle nicknacks. From it he had chosen his old electric torch as a gift for Mr. Weasley.

"I heard that you liked Muggle stuff so I have a gift for you."

Harry handed him the torch and explained how it worked. Mr. Weasley was like a kid on Christmas.

"So it works on batteries?" he asked excitedly. "I have a large collection of batteries."

"I heard that you worked for the The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." said Harry. Mr. Weasley simply nodded, still examining the torch. He accidentally flicked it on while looking at the light and nearly dropped it.

"And earlier you were talking about raids?"

"Yes, the ministry has been stepping up raids of Dark Arts and other illegal objects. Quite crazy at the office right now. Do you have something that needs to be disposed of Harry?"

"No, no. nothing like that. I went to Diagon Alley during the summer and I heard Lucius Malfoy talking to his son Draco about getting rid of dark arts objects before the ministry found it. I didn't hear what he had but I did see a rather large list."

Mr. Weasley seemed very interested by this information.

"He did now did he. So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something. Thank you for the information Harry. I've been wanting to catch him with something for a while now. If you will excuse me, I have a few fire calls to make." and with that, the balding man ran off.

The next few days had gone on quietly. Harry and the Weasleys had done a lot of flying on the Wealsey's old brooms, teaching Harry how to swim in the pond behind the house, simple summertime activities Harry had never had a chance to do before.

Harry and the Weasley children were all sitting by the fire one evening when they received a surprise visit.

"Hello Kiddo." came a voice from behind Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry quickly got up and went to his godfather but once there was at a loss as to what to do. So was Sirius for that matter. After many awkward gestures, they finally settled for a manly one armed hug.

Remus Lupin was chuckling softly from behind Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin." Harry said politely.

"You can call me Remus if you want Harry." replied the tired looking man.

"Ok Remus. Hello Mr. Shaklebolt."

The tall dark, auror gave Harry a friendly wave and sat down on a log by the fire.

Remus, Sirius and Harry quickly joined him and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Sirius, this is Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Guys, this is Sirius Black, my godfather." Harry introduced his Godfather to his friends.

"That's not all he is Harry mate." said George.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins as they prostrated themselves at Sirius's feet.

"We're not worthy." the cried out in unison.

Harry ignored them and continued with the introductions.

"And this is Remus Lupin." he continued.

"We're not worthy." The twins were apparently no longer paying attention.

"A friend of my parents. You may also know him as ..."

"We're not worthy." continued the Twins in unison.

"... Moony." finished Harry.

This had the effect of grabbing Fred and George's attention. They stopped prostrating themselves to Sirius and looked at Remus Lupin with what appeared to be tears in their eyes.

"Gred." said Fred

"I know Forge." continued George

"This is the best day of our lives!" they both cried out, hugging each other, fake tears rolling down their cheeks.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were laughing hard. Sirius, Remus and Kingsley looked a little confused.

Eventually things calmed down and Sirius managed to have a bit of quiet time with Harry.

"So kiddo, how has your summer been?"

"Strange. It's been the best summer of my life. The Weasleys have an awesome home." replied Harry.

"So mind telling me what was up with the twins? They've been hanging off Remus's and my every word since you introduced us."

Harry explained the Twins extracurricular activities and how they idolized the Marauders.

"Ah! I feel better now. I think I'll tell Moony in a couple of days, keep him wondering and worried."

Harry laughed at this, Remus did look a little wary.

"So how have you been Kiddo?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well, I'm doing better. I think maybe the Wizengamot had the right idea with telling me to wait. Azkaban's not a good place. I never told them how I kept my sanity in there. One part of it was knowing I was innocent, the other was being an Animagus. The Dementors ignore animals and they have less effect on them."

"I was wondering ... " started Harry hesitantly. "No, forget it."

"What is it pup? You can ask me anything." Sirius cut in comfortingly. Placing one hand behind Harry's back.

"Can you show me Padfoot?" asked Harry timidly.

Sirius laughed and then with a soft pop was replaced by a massive black hound with blue eyes.

Everyone had been giving Harry and his godfather some room so they could talk but this of course did not extend to an Animagus transformation.

"Blimey! He'd give Trelawney a heart attack." said Fred.

"The crazy old bat would think he was a Grim." continued George.

Sirius, ever the attention hound, started licking Harry's face then he stopped and started nibbling his shoe.

"Sirius! Stop that! You're getting drool all over my shoes." cried out Harry laughing.

Sirius stopped biting Harry's foot and started barking at him instead and pouncing about like an excited puppy.

They ran around the Weasley yard for a few minutes until Padfoot caught up to harry and tackled him to the ground.

Everyone was laughing hard at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Once the entertainment was over, they returned to the fire.

"Sorry Black but I have to head back now." said Kingsley.

"I understand." said Sirius. "Sorry kiddo but Kingsley was nice enough to come with me here on his night off. I have to head back now but I'll be back again soon ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for coming Sirius."

"No problem Kiddo."

With that they said their goodbyes and left.

A few days after Sirius's visit, Harry awoke to find himself alone in Ron's bedroom. This was strange since Ron had a habit of sleeping in while Harry was usually up at the crack of dawn.

The house was also quiet, very quiet. Too quiet actually. No explosions from the Twins room, no pitter patter of feet to and from the bathroom, no noisy kitchen.

Instantly Harry started to panic. Harry quickly entered his Trunk, got dressed, took out his invisibility cloak and stepped outside the room. As soon as he stepped passed the threshold of the bedroom door, his ears were assaulted by a cacophony of sound. People were running and yelling indistinct instructions. The sound of banging pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen.

Suddenly a small red head poked out of the bathroom door and a towel clad Ginny came running out and up towards her room.

'Ok, so were not under attack.' thought a blushing Harry.

Harry kept going down the stairs quietly. The living room was filled with people. Hagrid, Sirius, Shaklebolt and Remus were sitting in various seats sipping tea. The headmaster had been saying something but quite suddenly changed topics.

"The wards are quite secure. It was good that young William was able to come and help Nicholas and I put them in place. Quite the talented young man. It would be almost impossible for someone wishing anyone here ill to pass the wards undetected. There is really no need to worry."

Harry could have sworn that the headmaster had looked straight at him when he had said this.

The assembled adults looked at the headmaster questioningly but simply shrugged their shoulders.

"So how goes the search for a Defence professor, professor?" asked Remus Lupin.

Here the headmaster gave a tired sigh.

"As well as any other year Remus. I truly wish you would come and teach, I fear that the students education in defence has suffered enormously over the years."

Remus apparently decided to ignore the last part.

"Who did you get this year."

"Gilderoy Lockhart." replied the headmaster in a defeated voice.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with Lockhart? Order of Merlin, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League. He seems to have a good track record." Questioned Kingsley.

"Just a feeling I have is all Mr. Shaklebolt. Just a feeling."

Harry had heard enough to know that there was no immediate threat and decided that eaves dropping on ones enemies was one thing, on your friends was another thing entirely.

On his way back to his room, Harry was almost bowled over by a little red cannon ball in a nice white dress. Ginny had apparently finished showering and changing and was now off to the kitchen to help her mother with whatever task she was doing.

Harry returned his cloak to his trunk and went into the bathroom for a shower. Once this was finished he climbed down the stairs into the living room only to find it empty. The house was quiet again.

"Hello?" said Harry as he walked from the living room to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen a dozen voices cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in unison.

Harry had his first birthday party ever that day. Outside, tables were laden with food and gifts.

"PRESENTS!" cried out the Weasley children in unison much to the amusement of the adults.

Harry was placed in a comfy chair and gifts were brought to him. The first gift he received was from Sirius.

"I heard you were using a school broom for Quiditch." Sirius shuddered at the the thought in apparent revulsion. "So I got you one."

Sirius handed Harry a long package that Harry immediately recognised as a broom. Tearing into the wrapping, Harry found a beautiful wood handle with the words 'Nimbus 2000' engraved in gold.

"They're coming out with a new model in a few weeks but this is still a great broom." said Sirius.

Everyone of the Weasleys stood there in reverent silence.

Ron was the first to break the silence.

"A Nimbus two-thousand? I've only ever seen one in the store display."

"Well after breakfast you'll get to ride one." said Harry.

The rest of the presents were varied and interesting. Remus Lupin got Harry a book on charms, from the Weasleys he received various sweets, the Grangers had sent him a copy of King Lear by owl post as they were still out of the country. Hagrid had brought a book on unicorns and the headmaster a sampling of muggle sweets.

To Harry's surprise, Kingsley Shaklebolt had also brought him a small gift, a defence against the dark arts book. The Auror also returned his memories with apologies from the department of mysteries.

"There was a lot to go over in those so it took a little longer than usual." he explained. "I was also told that quite a few of the artefacts from the site will be returned to you but that may take a few more months. Quirell's coma has kind of complicated things."

"Were not in trouble are we?" asked Harry in a bit of a panic.

"No, no. It was clearly self-defence and I'd like to see the man stupid enough to take the Boy-Who-Lived to court for defeating yet another dark threat."

The rest of the day was spent eating and playing games. Harry's new broom was even better than the Cleansweep the team had purchased and that was saying something. All the Weasleys, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley included had a go on Harry's new broom. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had been on the house team in her day. Ginny was the one to surprise everyone with her proficiency and only Harry knew how she had gotten that good.

At one point during the day while everyone was having cake, the headmaster approached Harry.

"How are you enjoying your birthday my boy?" he asked in his grandfatherly way.

"It's great. It's the first ... I mean it's great." Harry had caught himself before he had given away too much information.

"Yes, well I am happy to see you are enjoying yourself. I was discussing with Ronald and he mentioned that you had something you wished to tell me?" asked the headmaster.

"Right! Dobby! I almost forgot."

"Quite understandable considering all the excitement today."

Harry went on to explain to the headmaster about the surprise visit he had received from the excitable house elf and how he had tried to prevent him from returning to Hogwarts. Harry omitted certain details like the trunk but gave the headmaster all the pertinent information.

The headmasters face grew serious as the explanations continued. Harry then went on to explain the various theories that he and the Weasley children had come up with.

"Yet again you have given me much to think about Harry. But thankfully I was able to partially reproduce the Marauders Map. It's is not as versatile as your copy but it still serves it's purpose. Hopefully with it's use we will be able to avert any disasters." with that, the headmaster handed Harry a worn piece of parchment. "As with the cloak, use it well."

The party lasted well into the evening. The guests were gone and the Weasleys were in bed. Harry was sitting in the living room blankly staring at his copy of King Lear. He had tried to go to bed but too many thoughts kept him awake.

He had, had the best birthday he could ever remember. Had his parent's had a birthday party for his first anniversary? Had their been gifts and cake? Had Sirius and Remus been there?

"What are you still doing up?" Harry looked up to see Ginny Weasley standing there in her pyjamas and a robe with a glass of water in her hand.

"I'm just reading." lied Harry.

Ginny gave a snort of amusement. "You're the slowest reader I've ever seen then cause you've been reading that page for a good five minutes."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about my parents. Wondering if they ever had a party for me like the one I had today."

"Oh!" was Ginny's only reply.

"Well I should get to bed." said Harry closing his book. "Remember to do your exercises before going to sleep Ginny."

"Night Harry."

The days passed on quietly as they had before the party and in the blink of an eye it was time for Hermione to arrive.

The Weasley's and Harry were all sitting at the kitchen table when a knock came at the front door. The Weasleys looked confused since no one they knew used the front door. Everyone used the kitchen door since that was the lost likely place to find a Weasley.

Mrs. Wesley got up and marched to the front door.

"Come in, come in Jane. Nice to see you Adam. How are you doing Hermione."

"She's here!" Cried out Ron and Ginny simultaneously. All the Weasleys got up from the table and walked to the living room.

Ginny was the first to reach Hermione and already had one end of her trunk in her hands.

"Come on, your sleeping in my room." with that Hermione was dragged up the stairs without even being able to say hello to Ron and Harry.

"Can I take your things up Mr. And Mrs. Granger?" asked Harry quietly. "You'll be staying in Ron's room. Ron and me are going to sleep in a tent out back."

"We don't want to kick Ronald out of his room." said Jane.

"We actually get the better deal Mrs. Granger. I guess you've never seen a wizarding tent." Ron had a huge smile.

Finally the Grangers were settled in. They had insisted in visiting the tent before agreeing to take Ron's room and were duly impressed with the interior.

Mr. Weasley had borrowed a wizarding tent from his co-worker, Perkins. Wizarding tents were like Harry's trunk, Dimensionally Transcendental. In other words they were larger inside than out. This one was furnished in a similar way to Hagrids cabin.

Mrs. Granger laughed as she watched her husband walk into the tent then back out, all round the tent and back in. "Should I start calling you Ian dear?"

Later that evening, Hermione had joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the tent.

"I got your message Harry." she began straight away. "That was a very clever charm and a very clever clue you left us."

Harry explained to Hermione what had happened with Dobby and the conclusions they had come up to.

"Yes," she said hesitantly "but why bother. The headmaster or you godfather would have simply come to get you on the first day of school and things would have been figured out. Malfoy might not be the brightest of students but he is in Slytherin for a reason."

"So you think that maybe this is for real?" asked Ginny.

"I say we keep an eye out for trouble." said Ron.

Harry spent an evening teaching the password charm to Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione was the first to get it right and by the end of the evening she was as good as Harry at it. Ron had a bit more difficulty and Ginny, since she was using Harry's wand, had had the most trouble.


	7. Headmaster's Lament Part 2

A headmaster's lament – part two

Albus Dumbledore sat in the staffroom at Hogwarts surrounded by his employees. This of course included the newly employed Gilderoy Lockhart who was currently speaking quietly to a giggling professor Sinistra.

Hagrid, as was his habit, was sitting in a large two seater sofa petting Fawkes. Really, the only people Fawkes lavished such attention to were Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid and the headmaster himself.

Minerva McGonagal was staring, tight lipped at Gilderoy Lockhart. Severus Snape was giving the new Defence Against the Dark Arts dark looks.

"If I could have your attention please."

The room quieted down and all eyes turned to the headmaster.

"I would like to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts. As you all have surmised, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. I would like you all to welcome him to our little family."

A few faint claps were heard and finally silence returned.

"Thank-you, thank-you" said Gilderoy with an extravagant bow.

"Now. I have some rather disquieting news. I have been informed by a rather trusted source that there is the potential for danger this year. I believe the exact words used were 'There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.'. Unfortunately that is all the information I have access to."

"What is it you wish us to do Albus?" asked Minerva McGonnagal.

"Simply keep your eyes and ears open to any strange happenings. All we have at the moment are unsubstantiated rumours, mutterings in the dark one could say."

"Well, it's a good thing you brought me on staff headmaster. Between the two of us, I don't think this school has anything to worry about." said Lockhart giving the room his best smile.

Professor Sinistra looked starstruck, Minerva rolled her eyes, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At least we have Potter's map that should aid us in keeping the school safe." said Severus Snape.

"We are no longer in possession of the map Severus. I have returned it to it's rightful owner as per our agreement."

Snape looked shocked.

"It is a tool for mischief. He will use it to flout school rules. With it, it will be impossible for us to catch him in the act. And what of the protection of the school?"

"You may be right Severus. The map has the potential to be used for rule breaking but it, in and of itself does not break any school rules and I refuse to steal from my students. The map does not belong to Hogwarts. As to the safety of the school, I was able to partially reproduce the map in my office. Unfortunately it is not in a portable format but carved in a sheet of silver but it will serve our purpose. Now I will hear nothing more on this subject. I may ask Mr. Potter for the loan of the map during the holidays and next summer in the hopes of improving our own map but that will only happen if he willingly parts with it."

The rest of the meeting went on in a more orderly pace and soon the professors were all returning to their quarters.

The headmaster returned to his office with Fawkes on his shoulder. Sitting on an easel was a shinning sheet of pressed silver. Carefully carved in mystic runes was the layout of Hogwarts. A few dots were spread out over the map. Severus Snape was in the dungeons, Minerva was in the Great Hall, Lockhart appeared to have left the castle proper. The headmaster's map unfortunately did not extend passed the walls of the castle itself. That was an area were the Marauder's map surpassed the headmaster's map.

Dumbledore sat down and looked at his notes. He truly had no idea how the Marauders had managed to create the map, the thing baffled him. He had even resorted to asking the two remaining Marauders for their help but their answer had simply been frustrating. The map had not been planned out but had evolved into what it was today. The only record of it's creation was in a journal that had burned along with the Potter's summer home in Godric's Hollow.

The headmaster sat there in silence, looking at Hogwarts newest security measure. The board of governors had been duly impressed with the newly created artefact even if they had been less than happy with it's price tag. A few had been of the opinion that he should simply confiscate the current map from whatever student possessed it but once they faced the legalities of such an action they quickly abandoned the idea.

They, of course, were unaware as to who the owner of the map was. He had made sure not to give away all Harry's secrets but still it had been a difficult battle. The governors had withdrawn their complaints as to the safety of the school in view of this new security measure.

Looking at the map, the headmaster hoped that it would be enough to keep the students safe and would not simply give the illusion of safety.


	8. Flourish and Blots

At Flourish and Blots.

"Letters from School," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry, Ron and Hermione their Hogwarts letters.

It was early morning and most of the residents of the Burrow were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Fred and George ambled into the kitchen, bleary eyed.

"You two have them as well." said Mr. Weasley handing George both their letters.

"Oh and Percy, here are your OWL results." said Mr Weasley as he passed a thick envelope to Percy.

"How were your results Percy dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh!" said Percy, taking a quick second glance at his scores "Twelve OWL's. Well I have work to do upstairs." and with that he left, his letter still on the table.

"Twelve OWLs?" cried out the Fred as George spat out his milk.

"OWLs?" asked Harry of Ron.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels." replied Ron.

"Very important examinations that we take at the end of our fifth year. Then in our seventh year we take NEWTS: Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

"And is twelve OWL's good?"

"Is it good he asked?" asked George incredulously.

"It bloody well nearly impossible to do." continued Fred.

"George! Language!" cried out Molly.

"Well Bill managed it but well, Bill is Bill." finished Fred as if that explained everything.

"Es and Os? Is he even related to us?" asked George in disgust.

"You'd do well to take a page from Percy's book." continued Mrs. Weasley.

The children sat there reading their letters in silence for a time. The letters for returning students were similar to those Harry had received the year before.

The main difference being that the note now mentioned that he was allowed his own broom if he had one and that he was expected on platform 9 ¾.

'Wish they would have told me that last year.' thought Harry as he stuffed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

The second letter in the envelope was the book list. The first book on the list was no surprise.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk was of course the standard for wizarding education.

The defence section was a staggering seven books. Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart,

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart, Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart, Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart and Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second hand."

Harry looked around the table uncomfortably. He knew he had more than enough money in his trunk to pay for everyone's books and then some. The books wouldn't even put a dent on his spending money for the year seeing how he had spent a fraction of his allotted funds the previous year.

"Well, Ginny can have my books from last year. They're in great shape. Ron's a bit rough on his things." said Harry diplomatically.

In actuality, Harry hadn't even opened his books all year unless a teacher assigned reading in class. He knew most of the information he needed and if he did not he simply had to ask Silias. The books were as good as new.

"Won't you need them dear? It's a good idea to keep them for future reference." asked Mrs. Weasley.

"As long as I'm allowed to borrow them once in a while it's fine Mrs. Weasley. I don't think I'll need them at all." explained Harry.

Hermione looked like she was going to contradict him but a single look from Harry quieted her. Getting the Weasleys to accept anything that could be possibly viewed as charity was like trying to get rid of Dustmites by hand: very hard.

Harry had always known that Ron was very touchy when it came to his family's lack of gold and he had discovered, during the summer, where he had gotten this attitude.

_Harry was walking downstairs. He had awoken early that morning due to a disjointed nightmare. He could only remember small snatches of the dream something about a dark forest unlike the one by Hogwarts._

_Harry's musings were interrupted by the voice of Mrs. Weasley._

"_It's a good thing that Albus has warned us ahead of time about this years supplies for Hogwarts." said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded worried about something._

"_Seven Lockhart books each," said Mr. Weasley "they cost a fortune! And we have to get thirty-five of them!"_

"_I know Arthur but we'll manage. We always manage."_

"_I know, I know. It's good that the children will be learning from Lockhart. The past few defence teachers have been rather lacking. But still, that's a little under four-hundred Galleons just for Defence books." replied Mr. Weasley._

"_I should maybe look at trying to get a promotion." said Mr. Weasley in a resigned voice._

_Harry was rather confused by this since most people would gladly take a promotion._

"_No, no Arthur. I know how much you like your job. We can manage some other way. With the children away from home, maybe I'll go back to teaching at the primary school again. It's not like I have anyone left at home to take care of."_

_With that Harry walked back to his room in his trunk and poked about his trunk within the trunk. Inside this trunk was a small pile of gold. Two-thousand galleons to be exact. Money enough to buy his supplies and spend on frivolous things. He took a handful of Galleons and placed them in a small pouch. The pouch held about five hundred Galleons._

_Harry returned to the kitchen to find Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. Mr. Weasley was holding Mrs. Weasley's hands on the table._

"_Harry dear." said the Weasley matron. "Why are you up so early?"_

_With that she stood up and walked over to the stove to see if breakfast was ready._

"_I'm afraid breakfast won't be ready for a few more minutes. Cup of tea dear?"_

"_Yes please." answered Harry._

_'So,' asked Silias in Harry's head. 'How are you going to offer them the money?'_

_Harry wasn't sure how he was going to go about this._

_Mrs. Weasley placed a cup on the table next to the large pouch. She looked at it for a moment but said nothing of it. Harry decided that the best thing to do would be to simply leave it on the table and see what happened._

_Harry drained the last of his tea, thanked Mrs. Weasley and excused himself so he could go take a shower. His shower finished, Harry returned to the room he shared with Ron to find the bag of gold sitting on his bed._

_During the following two days, Harry had attempted to leave the gold in various places hoping the Weasleys would simply keep it but the pouch always found it's way back to his bed._

_Finally Harry had resorted to leaving the pouch in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. That night Harry not only found a pouch but a Mr. Weasley as well._

"_Harry my boy. I think we need to talk." said Mr. Weasley. Harry walked over to Ron's bed and sat down. "I don't know why you are doing this Harry. Honestly, at first we thought you were simply being forgetful." the Weasley patriarch took a resigned breath. "It's not that we don't appreciate the gesture but really, we can't accept this."_

"_Why not?"_

"_We didn't invite you here so you would give us money Harry. Why do you feel you have to give us this money?"_

_Harry looked a little embarrassed._

"_You overheard us talking about the schoolbooks?" prompted Mr. Weasley._

_Harry simply nodded._

"_I have to admit this year is going to be very expensive but we will manage. We used to have seven children here Harry. Two of them are on their own now and with the rest of the children out of the house during the year our household costs will drop. We'll manage, like we always do."_

_With that Mr. Weasley handed the bag back to Harry._

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley "there's only one place we're going to get all this. Diagon Alley."

They pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot.

'Take some of the powder, throw it into the flames step into the flames and say, in a clear and firm voice the name of your destination.' instructed Silias in Harry's mind.

"Thanks." said Harry both to Mrs. Weasley and Silias.

"Diagon Alley" enunciated Harry in a clear voice.

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in his ears was deafening -he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick - something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning - now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face - squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond – his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him - he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then he fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.

"There you are Harry." said Fred.

"Let us help you with that. Drat, your glasses are broken." said George.

"Mum will be able to fix those in a sec." finished Fred.

"I am never travelling by Floo ever again." exclaimed Harry.

Ron who had just stepped through the fireplace was laughing. "I know how you feel mate, it took me a good ten tries to get the hang of it."

Finally the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione arrived. Mrs. Weasley fixed Harry's glasses and they moved on to their shopping. First stop for the Weasleys was Gringots but Harry had more than enough money with him.

"Mrs. Weasley, we'll go and get Ginny her wand while you go to the bank." offered Harry.

"But I don't have the money on me Harry dear." replied Mrs. Weasley.

"That's ok mum." said Fred.

"We have Ginny covered." finished George.

"You do?" asked a bemused Ginny.

"Of course ikkle Gin Gin. You're our favourite ikkle sister after all." teased Fred.

"I'm you're only sister." replied Ginny pointing out the obvious flaw in Fred's logic.

"And therefore our favourite." finished George as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Boys, it's nice of you to offer but she can use your Great Aunt Miriams wand."

"Nope. Nothing but the best for our ikkle sister." said Fred.

"Right you are George. Even Ron's getting himself a new wand." said George.

"Did you three mysteriously find a pouch filled with Galleons in the house yesterday?" asked Mrs. Weasley while staring at Harry.

The twins looked confused.

"No, did you and dad lose one?" asked Fred.

Mrs. Weasley looked unconvinced.

"Well off you go then. I'll catch up with the rest of you over at Ollivanders."

The wand choosing process was almost as long and tedious as Harry's had been. Mr. Ollivander had been ecstatic at seeing Ron there for his proper wand.

Ron finally was chosen by a fourteen inch willow wand with unicorn hair core while Ginny ended up with an twelve inch oak wand with dragon heart string core.

Mrs. Weasley had arrived halfway through Ginny's wand selection followed by Mr. Wesaley and Hermione's parents.

Mr. Weasley insisted on taking the Granger's to the leaky cauldron for a drink so the large group of adults and children split up.

"We'll meet up at Flourish and Blots in an hour for your books." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny spent a pleasant afternoon in the alley. Harry treated everyone to ice cream.

Finally their hour up their made their way to Flourish and Blotts. They were not the only ones there. A long line-up stretched all the way out of the store. Most of the people there were witches of varying years with a few Hogwarts shoppers here and there.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron.

"Oooooooooooh!" said an excited Hermione Granger as she pointed to a banner hanging over the upper windows of the shop.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Hermione, we'll be meeting him at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Ginny who seemed excited as well at the prospect of meeting Lockhart.

"He's going to be the DADA teacher this year. I heard you're mum and dad say so a few days ago. And Dumbledore mentioned something about it too on my birthday."

Hermione and Ginny squealed in delight.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulder s as if to say "I have no idea what's up with them either."

They approached the door.

A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now ... "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells,

Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

"He doesn't look like someone who's actually been in any fights." said Ron.

Harry agreed with his best friend. The man looked like he spent most of his time grooming himself.

Gilderoy Lockhart had apparently heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Next thing Harry knew he was standing next to Lockhart in front of the gathered crowd. Flashes from various cameras were blinding him and it felt like Lockhart was trying to squeeze Harry's hand into a pulp.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers.

He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again.

"He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Harry had a large pile of books dumped into his arms and was ushered off to the side where Ginny was waiting with most of the Weasley's shopping bags.

"Here," Harry said tipping the Lockhart books into Ginny's cauldron. "You take these, I'll buy my own."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

What followed these words was as unstoppable as an avalanche. Ginny stood up for Harry, Malfoy insulted Ginny, Ron insulted Malfoy, Malfoy insulted Ron, Ron was about to pound Malfoy into the pavement but was stopped by Mr. Weasley, Lucius Mafloy insulted Mr. Weasley who returned the favour.

Somehow in the midst of all these flying insults, Ginny's cauldron dropped to the ground and a fight broke out. The fight had Mrs. Weasley telling off her husband and the twins singing his praises.

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was holding one of Ginny's Lockhart books. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

It was a rather subdued group that returned to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was still berating her husband.


	9. Return to Hogwarts

A Return to Hogwarts.

The final days of summer arrived far too quickly for Harry's taste. His time at the Burrow had been the happiest in his life. Harry thought back to the years with the Dursleys. Hopefully he had seen the last of them this year and would be living with his godfather by next summer.

The "farewell feast" as Fred and George called it, was splendid. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself in the kitchen and the twins had provided plenty of entertainment, including indoor fireworks.

The next morning had everyone scrambling for some last minute packing. Harry had everything he owned in his trunk and Hermione was as organised as ever so they sat in the garden quietly enjoying a cup of tea while Ron ran about looking for his socks while Ginny kept going back to her room for whatever it was that she had forgotten.

"A Galleon says we have to drive back at least once for something they forgot." said Harry.

"Too vague." replied Hermione, shaking her head.

"A Galleon says we have to go back because Ginny forgot a book." said Harry.

"Did you hide one of her books?" asked Hermione.

"Darn, hadn't thought of that." was Harry's reply.

"Deal then."

Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks and two owls were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Harry as he opened the. Trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

"I can't put my trunk in there Mr. Weasley it'll blow up." said Harry.

"How so Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Multi lock trunk. Extra-dimensional space inside another extra-dimensional space." was Harry's reply.

"No, no, this isn't an extra dimensional pocket Harry it's simply enlarged." Mr. Weasley reassured Harry "Completely different magic."

'It's true. You're trunk is safe.' reassured Silias.

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back George had

forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.

Hermione handed Harry a Galleon which left the other occupants of the vehicle rather perplexed.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station with twenty minutes to spare. Just as Harry and Ron could cross the barrier, Harry was greeted by a welcome sight. Sirius Black was there with the ever present Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Hey kiddo!" said Sirius while grasping him in a tight hug.

Harry was a little surprised. Firstly, he had not expected Sirius to be at the station to see him off and secondly, Sirius had been as unsure about physical contact as Harry was himself.

Sirius apparently sensed Harry's discomfort and let him out of the hug.

"You didn't expect me here now did ya kiddo?" asked Sirius.

"No not really. But ... I'm glad you are here." said Harry as he turned to Kingsley.

"Mr. Shaklebolt." Harry greeted the auror.

"Well, we had best see you to the train before it leaves." and with that Sirius crossed the barrier to platform 9 ¾ or at least, that's what he attempted to do. What happened instead was that he ran face first into a very solid barrier.

"What in the blazes!" said Sirius as he held his now bruised nose.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

Kinglsey, who had been surreptitiously prodding the wall with his wand was the first to answer.

"Looks like someone sealed the gateway." he cast a quick glance about the train station to see if anyone was watching them and did an intricate spell.

"Yup sealed solid. I'll have to report this in. Look, I'm not supposed to leave you with him alone but you're restrictions almost over so I'll trust you with this. Can you get them both to school?"

"Sure, we'll take my bike up to Hogwarts." replied Sirius.

"Why not a portkey?" asked the Auror.

"You have a sanctioned one for Hogwarts on you?" was Sirius's reply.

"Ok then. Why not floo from the Cauldron?"

This time it was Harry's turn to reply.

"No! I think it'd be best if we took the motorbike. I have a magic trunk, it won't like the floo network."

"Good catch there, I saw someone try that once, the floo was down in that area for weeks." replied Sirius.

"What about my parents!" Exclaimed Ron. "What if they're stuck in there."

"Ron, the train leaves the station normally. Your parents can walk, apparate, your dad knows how to create a portkey because of his work. They're fine." came Kingsley's reply.

With that the auror bade them goodbye and walked briskly to a shadowed alcove where he disapparated.

"Ok, well, I'll shrink your things. We might have to let Hedwig fly off on her own." said Sirius.

They walked out of the station to a parking lot filled with cars. Sirius looked about to insure that there were no withnesses and took out a toy motorbike from his pocket along with a toy sidecar. At least Harry thought it was a toy until Sirius placed it on the ground and tapped it with his wand.

"My old '59 Triumph Bonneville." said Sirius with pride.

"I've seen this motorcycle before." said Harry. "In my dreams, it was flying at night."

"That would be the night I lent it to Hagrid so he could take you to Dumbledore. I'm sorry I didn't take you to him myself pup."

Sirius looked about and quickly shrank the two trunks and the one cage down to the size of a tin of Spam.

"One of you is going to ride the side car while the other will have to ride with me." said Sirius.

Harry offered to ride with Sirius, leaving Ron with the side car.

They rode the streets of London in a northerly direction. Once they had left the city proper and were zipping up the M11, Sirius increased their speed.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the open road. The ride was incredibly smooth, almost as if they were flying. When he opened his eyes once more he noticed that that was exactly what they were doing.

They had risen up above the clouds. It looked like they had entered some dream world. The wheels of the bike skimmed the surface of the clouds. Sirius flicked a switch on the bike and the engine noise died.

"That's much better, have to have that on for the muggles. So what do you think of the bike?" asked Sirius.

"It's bloody brilliant is what it is. Can we ride it to Hogwarts next year too?" was Ron's reply.

"I don't see why not but you might want to ride the train and be with your friends."

Harry was not really participating in the conversation. He was looking at the magical landscape about him. He had, of course, climbed high with his broom but had always stopped short of the clouds.

"All we have to do now is look out for airplanes." said Ron.

Sirius started laughing a loud bark like laugh.

This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, on a motorcycle with the wind blowing in his hair, his godfather and best friend by his side, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

They eventually stopped for a snack in a small town along the way and were back in the air.

Sirius let Harry sit up front this time. It was a hot day out but out on the motorcycle, the wind cooled them well. Ron had the best seat of course and had managed to take a short nap once the wonder had worn off a bit. Harry couldn't allow himself the luxury of course since he had to actively stay on the bike. His legs were already aching a bit.

"You want to drive?" asked Sirius after a time.

"Really?" asked Harry eagerly. Flying was something he enjoyed, something he was really good at.

"Sure, my arms need a break."

Sirius spent the next few minutes teaching Harry the basics of flying a flying motorcycle. It was amazingly easy. Sirius pointed out that that was because they were alone up in the sky. Driving on city streets was crazy and dangerous which is why he enjoyed it so much.

While Harry drove or piloted the bike, Sirius regaled him with stories of his parents. Some of these were familiar to him since he had been reading his parents journals but it was still nice to hear them spoken out loud and from a different perspective.

It was getting dark when they finally approached Hogwarts.

"I wonder if the feast has started yet." said Ron to no one in particular.

"Probably. And we'll've missed the sorting." continued Harry.

Sirius gave his two passengers a quick grin and roared over a section of the castle as if buzzing the rooftop. He then set the bike down and handed the boys their luggage.

"I'll stick around until a teacher shows up. Make sure they're aware of why your late and so on." said Sirius.

Of course, the first teacher on the scene was Severus Snape. Harry seeing the teacher running over with a murderous look on his face quickly whispered a warning to Ron.

"Remember your training, it's about to be tested I think."

Ron paled somewhat at the thought and closed his eyes in concentration.

The potions master was walking briskly for them. He wore a cold smile that indicated that Harry and Ron were in deep trouble. A few paces away he had opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Severus Snape. I heard they had made you a teacher here." said Sirius jovially.

"Black! I see they finally let you out of Azkaban. But from what I understood you were not to be left alone with the boy. I do hope this won't land you back in jail." the potions master appeared to wish the complete opposite.

"No, no. No chance of that happening Sevvie. I have full permission and knowledge of the ministry for this. There was a bit of a muck up at the train station and we ended up being locked on the muggle side. The aurors there asked me if I minded driving the two boys over." replied Sirius, nonchalantly.

Snape looked over to Harry and stared him straight in the eye.

Harry had been practising hard over the summer and was now ready try his new defences against the greasy potions master. His walls had already been formed in preparation for this encounter and so Harry went to phase two of his defences. He pushed the memories of the event at the station through the wall so that the potion master would see them.

Harry felt the potion master enter his mind like a sledgehammer. Contrarily to Dumbledore and Swifthoof, Severus Snape's mental invasion were just that, an invasion. The headmaster felt more like a warm breeze.

After a mere second, Harry saw the memory he had placed outside his defences being viewed and felt the potion master withdraw. A strange satisfied smile appeared on the potion masters face once he exited Harry's mind.

"Very well head over to the feast. I'm sure your adoring fans are just waiting to congratulate you on your unorthodox arrival Potter. By the way, twenty points from Gryffindor for that display." said Snape and at that he turned to leave.

"I don't think so Snape. I was the one driving. The boys did nothing wrong in all this. You return those points or I'm off to the headmaster with a formal complaint." interjected Sirius before the potion master could withdraw.

Harry and Ron looked on with glee at the battle of wills going on in front of them. No one had ever stood up to Severus Snape like Sirius was doing.

Snape looked at Sirius, his wand hand opening and closing as if it wished for a wand to be there.

"Fine, the points are returned. Now off to the great hall with you before I change my mind."

With that the potion master stalked away.

Ron had closed his eyes and was murmuring indistinct words.

"Ron, what are you doi..." but Harry was unable to continue as Ron raised a hand to silence him. After a few more moments of this strange behaviour, he opened his eyes again.

"Sorry mate, I had to engrave that in my memory. I don't think I've ever seen anyone put the great big bat in his place like that before."

Harry and Sirius laughed hard at that.

"Well, you better be off then Harry before he decides to become nasty. If he gives you any trouble at all, let me know and I'll sort him out. I may not be your legal guardian yet, three more months before that happens, but I'll still look out for you."

"Thanks Sirius."

Harry was stopped before he could go anywhere. Out in the distance a white speck was approaching quickly, followed by another white speck.

"Swifthoof!" cried Harry.

Sirius, who wad gotten back on his bike to ride it back to London, disembarked and watched in fascination as his godson gave a hug to a unicorn stallion.

"So I guess that's Swifthoof?"

Harry turned around and waved Sirius over.

"Come on and meet my friend Swifthoof. I'm sure he won't mind you getting close."

Sirius slowly approached the stallion who did not shy away and eventually laid a hand on it's flank.

"Amazing, I know grown men who would give almost anything to be this close to a unicorn."

Harry lowered his defences and stared Swifthoof in the eyes.

The unicorn sent back feelings of joy and happiness.

"I'm glad to see you too boy. Anything interesting happened to you over the summer?" asked Harry.

Again, foreign images and feelings filled Harry's head. He saw running in the forest to a beautiful pond and a small waterfall where the two unicorns had apparently decided to dwell for a time, after a moment the area was filled with white and gold fur as over twenty unicorns joined Swifthoof. Some of them were young foals.

"You found a tribe to be with? That's great. There were a lot of young foals there."

The unicorn neighed as if it was agreeing.

Every time Harry spoke he tried very hard to project the feelings and images that would explain his words to Swifthoof.

"Well, I have to go to the school. Come by and see me when you have a chance."

Swifthoof seemed disappointed and started bumping harry with his flank indicating he should climb on.

"I can't boy. I'm sorry but I'm expected inside."

Swifthoof nuzzled Harry's shoulder and walked off a few paces. Turned back to Harry and pawed the air with his hooves and was off.

Harry turned back to his godfather and Ron.

Ron was snickering, looking at the expression on Sirius's face.

Sirius was gob smacked.

"Were you having a conversation with a Unicorn?" asked Sirius in a whisper.

"Kind of. He transmits images and emotions to me. That's how he talks to me. I think it's kind of like reverse Legilimency." was Harry's embarrassed answer.

Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall and were greeted to a thunderous round of applause from most of the students.

Fred and George were standing on the bench at the Gryffindor table and clapping and screaming like madmen. Percy looked on with a look that clearly indicated his annoyance, Hermione was clapping but shaking her head in exasperation, Ginny was clapping with everyone else but looked angry at something. Harry was glad to see that she was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, yes. I am also glad that we have found our wayward Gryffindors. Their tardiness is due, or so the aurors tell me, to a malfunctioning portal at Kings Cross. Now, before I send you all off to bed, I do have a few start of term notices to pass along along." said the headmaster.

The hall quieted down quickly and the headmaster continued.

"As usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all student unless accompanied by a staff member. Some students would do well to remember this." with this the headmaster shot a look at Fred and George.

"Quidditch try-outs will be announced within the next few days. The ever growing list of forbidden items can be found on Mr. Filches door for those with an interest in such things. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind all students that there is to be no magic performed in the hallways. I believe that is all for now, off to bed now."

Harry quickly got up and started towards the door, Ron in tow.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley if I could have a word before you head up to your dormitory." said the headmaster.

"Remember your training Ron." whispered Harry as they approached the headmaster and the deputy headmistress.

"Not to worry boys, you aren't in any trouble, I just wanted a quick word. If you could explain to me what happened it would be greatly appreciated. This has nothing to do with school really but just an old man's curiosity."

Ron was carefully looking anywhere but at the headmaster. So Harry took the initiative. Placing the memory of the events at the train station at the fore front of his mind, Harry began to explain exactly what had happened all the while staring the headmaster straight in the eyes. As he expected, he felt the smooth probing of the headmasters mind.

The headmaster seemed shocked at first but after a few more seconds a satisfied smile appeared on his face and he withdrew his presence. Harry finished his explanations.

"Good, thank you for satisfying an old man's curiosity. If you think of anything else concerning those events, please do not hesitate to come to me."

With that, the headmaster bade them a good night.

"So that's what it feels like? It felt like a warm breeze or something. I thought it was supposed to hurt." said Ron as they marched the down a secret passage that led close to Gryffindor tower.

"The headmaster is gentle. Quiremort and Snape aren't." explained Harry. "When did he probe you?"

"When he told us to go to bed. It was just a quick breeze and then he drew back. He seemed happy somehow. I can't believe I just protected myself against Dumbledore."

"He doesn't do it to be mean, it's his way of keeping us safe I guess." explained Harry.

They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armour, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Er -" said Harry.

They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward

them.

"The password is 'Wattlebird'" said Hermione. She seemed ready to burst with questions but her word were cut short.

As soon as the portrait of the fat lady opened, there came a storm of clapping. The whole of Gryffindor house was waiting for them to return and was packed in the small round common room.

"Brilliant," said Fred

"Simply brilliant!" continued George.

Lee Jordan, approached Ron and patted him on the back.

"They are going to be talking about that one for years to come. I mean the flying motorcycle was already rather impressive but the loud flyby over the enchanted ceiling was simply inspired."

A fifth year student Harry had never even spoken to before came over and explained in an excited voice what had happened.

Apparently, Sirius had decided to swoop the section of sky that the ceiling in the Great Hall mirrored. Sirius had apparently been planning to do this for quite some time now as he had managed to make it look as if he was about to land straight through the ceiling and into the Great Hall.

Ron was rather pleased but a little red in the face from all the attention. Harry looked over to Hermione who had an a semi annoyed, semi amused look on her face. Percy was looking very annoyed and was trying to make his way over to the two boys.

"Well, flying all day is rather tiring, I think we'll head off to bed now." said Harry as he grabbed Ron's arm and started dragging him towards the second year dorms.

Ron looked about in confusion until he noticed the look on Percy's face.

Harry unshrunk both his and Ron's trunk and checked his bed for pranks or other, less savoury, traps.

Ron grinned guiltily at Harry.

"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but."

The door to the dorm opened and the rest of the second year male students piled in. They talked about Harry's and Ron's adventure for about an hour and then turned off to bed.


	10. Gilderoy Lockhart

Sorry for this Chapter. Not very original. :(  
And thanks for all the reviews everyone.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart

The next morning found Ginny, Hermione and Percy waiting for the two boys in the Gryffindor common room.

Percy was the first to speak.

"I bet you are both really proud of yourselves. Interrupting the sorting with your ... your tomfoolery."

"Actually, we ..." but Ron didn't have a chance to finish.

"I tried to take points away from you for this last night but was told by McGonagall not to. But I did send off a letter to mother this morning and she'll sort you out Ron." and with that he simply walked away.

Both boys turned to Hermione next expecting her to chew them out next. They were surprised when she didn't.

"So? What happened?" she asked excitedly. "Why didn't you catch the train with the rest of us? And who was driving that flying motorcycle?"

"We tried to cross but the gateway to the platform had sealed up." said Ron.

"Sirius and Shaklebolt had come to see us off to school and were stuck on the same side as us." continued Harry.

"So Shaklebolt asked Sirius to drive us to school since Harry can't take his trunk through the floo." continued Ron.

"And well, you know how Sirius is. I think he had this planned a long time ago from what one of the fifth years was telling me." finished off Harry.

"The gateway was sealed? Who, why and how?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"No idea Hermione." replied Harry.

Finally, seeing that Hermione was done, the boys turned to Ginny.

"Well, you at least answered my question but you prats missed my sorting."

"Sorry Ginny. Congrats on making it to Gryffindor." was Ron's reply.

"Yeah, congratulations. How did the sorting go for you?" asked Harry.

"Well, once the hat convinced me to lower my defences it went well." said the little red head with a smirk.

"It had to ask?" was Harry's reaction to that statement.

"It said it could have broken through but it wouldn't have been fun so I let it in." was her reply "oh and it said to tell you good work on training me."

"How did it feel?" asked Hermione. "You know when the hat tried to enter your mind?"

"It was like I could feel something in my head, something solid, it felt like a ball. It was strange but not painful like Harry described it."

"Yeah, Dumbledore tried it on us last night. He felt like a cool breeze. It wasn't bad at all, kind of relaxing really. But Harry said Snape and Quiremort are like a sledgehammer on your defences where Dumbledore simply tries to take a peek."

"I'm the only who hasn't had a chance to test her defences." said Hermione in a disappointed voice.  
"Well, you only have to wait until the next potions class." was Harry's reply as he started to walk towards the portrait hole.

The four students made their way down to the Great Hall using many secret passages. Harry was giving Ginny a quick explanation of which passageways to take to get get to the main classes along the way.

They sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione took out a book from her bag and propped it against a milk jug. Harry turned his head sideways to read the title. It was Voyages with Vampires. Neville sidled over to them to greet them.

"Mail's due any minute – I think Gran's sending me a few things I forgot."

"How's the new wand Neville?" asked Harry remembering he had lent the forgetful boy some Galleons to buy one. Hopefully he had remembered to do so. The boy had the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

"I have no idea. I didn't want to risk being thrown out of school for under-aged magic. It's not that I don't trust you Harry it's just I don't know if there is a sensor or not around my house."

"It's ok Neville, I understand. We spent most of the summer practising. Ginny is going to be real bored in her classes." Harry smiled at the thought.

Ginny gave Harry a quick, embarrassed smile and introduced herself to Neville.

Any further attempts at conversation was made impossible by a rushing sound coming from overhead. Hundreds of owls were swooping down on the four house tables. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head.

"What's this?"

Harry and his friends turned to the source of the question: Percy Weasley. Percy was holding a grey feather duster in one hand and a smoking red envelope in the other.

"That's Errol!" cried Ginny in surprise.

"And that's a howler!" said Ron with obvious joy.

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's - she's sent him a Howler," said Ron said with a large grin on his face.

"What's a Howler?" asked Harry.

'A Howler is a form of punishment letter sent by parents to their naughty children or by annoyed citizens to government officials. It basically explodes and then screams out the message it contains in an enhanced voice embarrassing the recipient to no ends.' informed Silias.

Harry started grinning. Waiting for the letter to do it's thing.

"PERCY IGNACIOUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET YOUR BROTHER IN TROUBLE. FOR ONCE HE WASN'T TO BLAME. THE AURORS ARE STILL TRYING TO UNBLOCK THE PORTAL TO KINGS CROSS."

"What does she mean for once?" asked an indignant Ron.

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swivelling around to see

who had received the Howler, and Percy simply sat there, stone still with huge eyes. His face was red to the tip of his ears.

"YOUR BROTHER AND HARRY WEREN'T DRIVING THAT INFERNAL CONTRAPTION, HARRY'S GODFATHER, SIRIUS BLACK WAS. NEXT TIME YOU WILL ASK QUESTIONS BEFORE ASSIGNING BLAME OR TRUST ME A HOWLER WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS. YOUR NOT THAT OLD THAT I CAN'T PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE YOUNG MAN."

That last comment had Ron snorting into his pumpkin juice. A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Percy's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Percy shot a desperate look at the Ravenclaw table before composing himself and continuing his breakfast.

Harry finally had a chance to look at the head table. The only addition to the staff was Gilderoy Lockhart, who was chatting with a giggling professor Sinistra.

Finally, McGonagall arrived with the class schedules. The Trio had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs while Ginny had Transfiguration.

Professor Sprout was in her usual good mood as they arrived at the greenhouses.

"Greenhouse number three chaps. I have something special for your first class today."

And a surprise they received. They were replanting Mandrakes. Plants that could kill with a shriek.

"Of course, these are still too young to cause any real damage but they might still knock you out cold so make sure to wear your earmuffs. Now can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To everyone's surprise, Hermione was not the only one to raise her hand, Neville timidly raised his as well.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom."

"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom."

The class was exciting, even at such a young stage, the Mandrakes could still cause some damage and at one point Neville fainted having forgotten to put on his earmuffs.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were joined by an excitable, curly haired boy from Hufflepuff called Justin Flinch-Fletchly. Apparently the boy practically idolized Lockhart.

"I would have died of fright if I'd been in even a third of the situations he's been in. Like that time he was cornered in a telephone box by a werewolf. Simply amazing."

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was much easier than Herbology. Herbology was all hard, physical work while transfiguration was more of a mental exercise. Harry and Ron were well ahead of the class in as they had spent most of their summer practising and amazingly enough Hermione was right along with them in transfiguring her beetle into a button. Ron's new wand coupled with his summer practice brought his performance from mediocre to excellent. He didn't have as many buttons as Harry or Hermione by the end of the class but he was still in the top five students for the day.

"What do we have next?" asked Harry as they sat down for lunch.

"Defence against the Dark Arts." replied Hermione at once with a dreamy look on her face.

"Why, by Merlin's beard, do you have your DADA classes outlined with little pink hearts Hermione?" asked Ron in confusion as he grabbed her schedule.

Hermione snatched the schedule back quickly, blushing furiously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the remainder of the lunch period outside. Hermione buried herself in another Lockhart book while Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.

Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm -I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

jealous?"said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd.

"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me,

too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much . . . ."

Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" - he gave a little chortle - "I don't think you're quite there yet."

Harry sat at the back of the class, not even bothering taking out his books. Ron and Hermione took seats on either side of him.

"I'm going to kill him." mumbled Harry.

"Who mate? Lockhart, Creevy or Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Malfoy for certain and Lockhart is getting there real quick. Creevy I'll just turn into something, something unnatural." replied Harry with a smirk.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"You know the twins could help you with that. They have years of experience with turning people into the strangest things." continued Ron as if Hermione had not spoken at all.

"Don't encourage him Ron." whispered Hermione.

"We're just kidding around 'mione. Really, do you think Harry would kill anyone?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Well still." sniffed Hermione "Talking about killing a teacher will just lead to trouble."

The conversation was quickly ended by Lockhart clearing his throat and introduced himself. The man was the most self-centred man Harry had met in his short life.

For example, he started the class off with a quiz. This in itself was actually a good idea. The questions of course were not.

1- What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

2- What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3- What is, in your opinion, Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

The questions continued along this line for five pages up until question fifty four.

54- When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Harry stared at the exam for a few minutes, completely mystified.

'What in the name of Merlin is the purpose of this exercise?' asked Silias.

Harry decided to start answering the questions in an amusing way.

1- Blue, the colour of his eyes since he enjoys staring at himself so much.

2- To find a Cauldron of Life so he can clone himself and have the perfect companion.

3- He managed to tie his shoes.

Silias was laughing uproariously in Harry's mind. So was Ron, who had apparently sneaked a peek at Harry's exam.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through then in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business -"

Ron and Harry turned quickly to look at their friend who was blushing furiously. The look they gave her was one they usually received from her when they did something utterly stupid.

Lockhart walked briskly over to his desk.

"In this class you will face your darkest fears, creatures so terrible their mere presence will make give you nightmares for weeks."

On the desk was a small cloth covered object. Lockhart gave it a dramatic tap with his wand and it started to shake. The students in the front rows started to regret choosing those seats. Harry quietly drew his wand. Maybe Lockhart would actually teach them something useful after all.

Seeing their friend take out his wand, Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Just know that while in my class, no harm can come to you."

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

Silias was apparently of Seamus's opinion as he was laughing at the scenario as well.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

'This man is a magnificent moron. Quickly stun them and put them back in their cage before they hurt someone.' said Silias in between gales of laughter.

Harry quickly stood up and yelled out "STUPEFY" while aiming at one of the creatures. The beam went wide and hit a Lockhart portrait. The painting version of Lockhart dove under a chair to avoid the blast.

The classroom was in utter chaos. Pixies were flying everywhere destroying anything they could get their hands on. Two of them had managed to grab Nevilles robe and pulled it over his head. They grabbed ink bottles and started throwing them at the students, ink covered the walls and floor in no time. Harry, Ron and Hermione had formed a protective circle, each watching the others back.

The rest of the class was huddled under their desks trying to avoid the rampaging pixies.

"We need to get to Neville." cried out Harry and they started inching towards the poor boy who was currently being beat about the head by pixies wielding various things from around the classroom.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk.

Finally Harry and Ron had managed to help Neville with his robes and they started to stun the pixies. The pixies seeing that they now had real resistance decided to make a break for it and rushed out of the open classroom door in a blue swarm cloud of mischief.

"Right, well, we'll just set Filch to catch the rest of them later. Good work class, good work." With that the bell rang indicating the end of class.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. Ron turned on it and hit it with a tickling charm sending crashing to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione.

"Hands on? "said Harry "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done."

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

Harry had taken to carrying his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map along to help with avoiding both the teacher and the student.

The swarm of pixies was still wreaking havoc in the school and peeves seemed more than happy to have some company in annoying Filch.

Harry had seen Peeves chatting amiably with the swarm down the charms corridor. It appeared he was giving them information on the secret passages in the castle. The pixies, when they noticed Harry, screamed out a high pitched shriek that sounded oddly like "The Harvester!" and flew off at great speed.

Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Instantly his wand was pointed at Wood's chest. The Gryffindor captain raised his hands and backed away quickly.

"Calm down Harry, calm down." said Wood.

"Whassamatter?" asked Harry groggily.

"Just Quidditch practice, come on."

Harry looked out the window. The sun had barely started to rise.

Harry quickly got up, grabbed his Quidditch gear and quickly climbed down to the common room.

"I think I'll start sleeping in the trunk if he's going to start doing this." mumbled Harry to himself.

Silias, as was his habit now, simply laughed.

As Harry made his way from the common room he was accosted by an over active Collin Creevy. The young muggleborn just kept on babbling about this and that and how great Harry was. Harry tried using his Occlumency exercises to block his slightly irritating voice out and, to his surprise, he found that it worked.

Finally they arrived at the pitch and Collin left to find a seat.

Harry joined the rest of the team in the changing rooms. Wood was the only one awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, next to fourth year

Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are, Harry, what kept ..." but he didn't finish his sentence as he tilted his head sideways looking at Harry's broom. "Is that a Nimbus 2000?"

This had the effect of waking up the rest of the team, well everyone except the Weasleys.

"A nimbus?" asked Katie Bell.

"Yeah," said Fred. "It's a bloody firework with twigs."

"You lot got to ride it?" said Alicia enviously.

"Wherever did you get one?" asked Angelina. "And who get's the Cleansweep now? It's better than most of the chasers brooms."

"My godfather bought it for me for my birthday."

Oliver Wood looked like Christmas had come early. "A nimbus 2000?" he said dreamily. "None of the other teams have anything even close to this, we're shoe ins this year."

They poured over tactics and plans. After about twenty minutes of this, most of the team had blocked Wood out.

They were about to head out to the field to practice but found the Slytherins there already.

Wood went over and started arguing with Flint, the Slytherin captain, but he came back looking furious.

"Snape gave them special permission to practice because their training their new seeker."

"Who is it Oliver?" asked Fred.

"Malfoy." replied Wood.

Harry started laughing out loud.

"Malfoy? He couldn't fly his way out of a paper bag. We have nothing to worry about. We'll get McGonagall to give us special permission during one of their training sessions and we'll be even." said Harry still chuckling about Malfoy being the new seeker.

"Don't laugh too quickly Harry. They have new brooms. All of them. The new Nimbus 2001. Even the keeper has one." countered Wood.

The rest of the team looked at Oliver in shock.

"The whole team is equipped with a broom that just hit the market?" asked George.

"What's going on guys?" asked Ron as he approached the pitch with Hermione.

They quickly explained to them what had happened and Wood disbanded the training session.

"Let's go talk to Hagrid for a bit Harry." said Hermione consolingly.

They visited with Hagrid for a bit and on their way back they noticed that the Slytherin's were no longer on the field.

Hagrid was in a foul temper. Apparently Lockhart had been over to tell him how to do his job.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat me kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job."

"He was the on' man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge.

"An' I mean the on' one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now.

Going back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron excused himself to go do some homework that was due the next day and Hermione accompanied him to the Library.

Harry sat down in the Common Room and tried to focus on one of the Lockhart books. The book didn't make much sense to him. It was well written and the information within seemed factual even to Silias but the Lockhart from the book didn't really match the one Harry had met in the classroom. Harry took out the Marauder's map and started scanning for Lockhart but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's an imposter?" Harry asked himself quietly.

But before he could continue with this line of thought, Ginny accosted him.

Ginny had a panicked look in her eyes and was short of breath. She also seemed to be on the verge of tears.


	11. A Riddle, An Enigma

A Riddle, an Enigma.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're here. I don't know what to do." said a hysteric Ginny.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"I ... I found a book in my cauldron after we went to Diagon Alley. It's a diary. I figured mum must have bought it for me and I started using it as soon as we got home. The thing is this diary writes back to you. Whatever you write disappears and then the book answers you back."

Harry was instantly suspicious of the book now. Who knew what it was.

"What is it Ginny? Obviously something changed since you've been using it for weeks now."

"Well, I was writing in it just now and suddenly I felt something trying to get into my mind. I did the exercises you showed us but it was almost not enough. It got into my head and was trying to control me." here Ginny started crying in earnest.

"I managed to kick it out of my mind but it hurt, it hurt so much. It started to fight back when it realised I was trying to kick it out. It felt like hooks were inside my brain."

"It's ok Ginny, you broke free." he said awkwardly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ginny threw herself at him and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry had no idea what to do. He was just coming to grips with hugs, crying women were way out of his field of expertise.

"Look Ginny." Harry said soothingly. "Why don't you levitate the book down here and I'll take a look at it."

Ginny wiped her face clean of tears, using Harry's shirt, left for her dormitory and returned a few moments later floating a small black journal.

"Come up to my dorm, I'd rather do this without being distracted." said Harry as he took over the levitation charm.

The climbed up the stairs to the second year dormitory. Harry went over to his trunk, unlocked the third compartment and stepped inside, slowly sinking out of view.

Harry went over to the kitchen table, laid the book on it and waited for Ginny to join him.

Ginny looked around in amazement.

"Harry, when did you get this?" she asked as she took in her surroundings.

Harry grinned at the little witch.

"Over the summer before I went to the burrow." he said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Well, I got distracted by your house. It's just really great."

Ginny blushed a bit.

"I have a room in here?" she asked excitedly as she noticed her name on a plaque on a door.

"Yup. You, Ron, Hermione and me. I also have a training room, a small potions lab a kitchen and well, this common room." he explained.

"No loo or bathroom?" she asked.

"Haden't thought of that. I guess I'll have that added somehow during the summer."

"Do the others know about this yet?"

"No, haven't had the chance to show it to anyone yet."

Harry sat down in front of the book and looked at it.

Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly.

Harry pushed the cover open with the tip of his wand. On the first page he could read the name "T. M. Riddle".

"Riddle. Why does that name ring a bell?" he asked himself.

"Well, I won't do anything with this just yet. Maybe we should look up if there were any T. M. Riddles in school." he said to himself.

Harry, again using his wand, turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name

of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.

"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road."

Harry got up and took out a pen and a pad of paper.

"Ok, so what do we know about T. M. Riddle?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well, he told me his first name was Tom." she said.

Harry nodded and wrote down '1- Tom M. Riddle.' on the paper.

"He was apparently a muggle-born." said Harry adding that to the list.

"He ... he was really interested in you." said Ginny blushing red to the tip of her ears.

"He was?" asked Harry, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I told him about how you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were a baby and he seemed really interested about that. Then again, a lot of people are."

Harry sat down for a moment thinking this over. Something didn't feel right about that.

Harry really wanted to ask Ginny what she had told Riddle but he was pretty sure that she was embarrassed enough as it was.

"Did he tell you what house he was in?" asked Harry.

"No, I never thought to ask."

Harry sat there for a few moments thinking things over.

"Does Hogwarts have graduation pictures and graduation photo albums like they do in the muggle schools?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Bill was able to get one but not Charlie."

"Well, we should look to see if the library has copies of the old albums so we can get an idea of who this Riddle guy is." said Harry as he jotted down some more information on the sheet of paper.

"Did he tell you how old he was?"

"No but he told me he was a prefect."

Harry jotted down a few more things on his piece of paper.

"Ginny, when you first noticed that the diary was talking back to you, why didn't you tell someone?" Harry asked slowly.

Ginny's eyes started filling with tears.

"I ... I don't know. I didn't think." she said as she began to sob. "I was surprised at first but after talking to him for a bit ... I don't know. He was just so nice and understanding."

Harry put down his pen, walked over to Ginny and gave her an awkward hug. After a few minutes, she quieted down a bit and gently pushed away from Harry.

"You .. you must think I'm such a stupid little girl." she said, her voice shaking.

"No, we're young. I think we're supposed to make stupid mistakes like this." Harry said, sitting down on the armrest of his comfy chair.

"So what now?" asked Ginny

"Now you go and have a nap. You look like you need it."

"Gee ... thanks." she said rolling her eyes while wiping the tears from her cheeks but still walked over to the room with her name on it.

Harry returned to the kitchen table and stared at the book. The beginnings of a plan had started forming in his mind, it was probably a bit dangerous but Harry felt that the diary was important somehow.

Harry levitated the book to his own room in the trunk for safekeeping while he worked out the details of his plan.

Taking the Marauder's map back to the trunk's common room, Harry searched for his two best friends.

Ron and Hermione were both in the library. Harry thought about his next few steps. He needed to do some research and Hermione would be very useful for that but if he told her what it was about she would want to go to a teacher and Harry wasn't ready for that yet.

Harry pocketed the map and his cloak.

'Do I dare ask what you have planned?' asked Silias in Harry's mind.

"I want to find out who gave this to Ginny and who this Tom Riddle was." answered Harry.

'And how do you plan on doing that?'

"Well, I'll start with the library and see if I can find any information there."

'You have something else planned as well.'

Harry didn't answer and simply sat down in his comfy chair to read.

An hour later he knocked softly on Ginny's door to wake her for the evening meal.

"Thanks," she said as she exited her room. "I guess I really did need a nap."

"No problem. If you ever need to get away from everyone just come down here." replied Harry.

"So where is the Diary?" asked Ginny noticing that it was no longer on the kitchen table.

"It's been taken care of." was Harry's reply.

Ginny gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We should go and eat before Ron empties the table."

The main topic of discussion at the Gryffindor table was of course the Slytherins new broom and how the other teams were going to manage to compete.

That evening found Harry sneaking down the halls to the Library. Using the map and his invisibility cloak, Hogwarts was wide open to him.

It was the middle of the night. Harry liked the castle at night, it was quiet and calm. He liked it during the day as well but there was something calming about the quiet dark of the corridors.

Walking down past the library corridor, Harry saw a group of Ravenclaws quietly sneaking away.

Harry, decided to play a prank for once. He started clomping his feat louder and louder to make it sound like someone was running their way.

"It's Filtch or Snape!" said one of the Ravenclaws in a panic.

Without further comment, the students started running as fast as they could towards their tower.

Harry grinned quietly to himself. His prank had not been particularly mean, in fact, half the fun of walking the halls at night was avoiding detection.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Harry opened the Library door and headed towards the index.

Lighting his wand Harry searched the index cards for the year books. Finding them he crept quietly down the stacks.

Harry found the photo albums and made his way back to 1944/45.

Taking the album down to a table Harry opened it in the R section.

"Reagan .. Rebedan ... Riddle, Tom Marvolo!"

_House: Slytherin  
1938-1945.  
Prefect(1942/43 – 1943/44); Medal for Magical Merit; "Special Services to Hogwarts" award (1943/44); Head Boy (1944/45).  
Voted most likely to become youngest minister of magic.  
Received Honourable Mentions in: Defence against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration._

Accompanying this entry was a picture of young Tom Riddle. Riddle was a handsome man at seventeen. Perfectly coiffed, jet black hair with dark eyes. Tom looked out from his picture with confidence but Harry could also "feel" a coldness in the dark eyes.

Taking out a roll of parchment from his robes, Harry quickly made a copy of Riddle's entry, short as it was. Unfortunately he could not make a copy of the picture but it was a start.

"Well, that was less than what I was hoping for." Harry muttered to himself.

'What exactly were you hoping for?' asked Silias.

"I don't know but I wasn't expecting to see information on a perfect student. Honourable Mentions, Prefect, Head Boy, Medal for Magical Merit, Special Service Award." Harry whispered as he put the book back in it's place.

"Hermione, Ron and me save a baby and a teacher and we didn't get an award. What did he do to get it?" asked Harry in a bit of a huff.

'Did you want an award?'

"No but it would have been nice if they had offered." relied Harry.

"Well, if he received an award, there might have been something about it in the Daily Prophet." Harry said as he approached the newspaper archives.

"He got the award in 1943 or 1944. That means I have one hundred and four newspapers to read through." Harry said in exasperation. Taking the first one he sat himself down under his invisibility cloak and started reading.

Harry had been reading newspapers for a little over an hour and was getting a little tired. He caught himself reading over the sports section when he decided to put the paper away.

"This is pointless. I don't understand how Hermione can stand doing this, it's so boring." Harry muttered to himself.

'Well, you could always simply search the front pages first and see if anything catches your attention there.' Silias advised him.

Harry was just about to do that when the door to the library opened and lantern light flitted over the stacks. Harry quickly extinguished his wand and made sure that the invisibility cloak covered him fully.

Harry took out the Marauder's Map and looked to see who it was. A small dot appeared close to his own with "Argus Filtch" floating above it.

Harry quietly walked towards the caretaker and slipped out the door behind his back. Once out of the library, Harry allowed himself to breathe again. Deciding that he had done enough research for the night, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower.

Once back at the tower, Harry quietly entered his trunk, levitated the journal from his bedroom to a small table next to his comfy chair.

Harry sat down in his chair and prepared himself mentally for his next step. He re-enforced his mental barriers and prepared fake memories, daydreams really, to pass unto Riddle as he wrote.

'What are you planning on doing?' asked Silias with an edge of fear.

"I'm going to have a chat with Tom Riddle." replied Harry.

'That's not exactly safe. What if he takes control of you?' asked the pendant in a bit of a panic.

"I fooled Snape when we got back to school. I think I can do this and worse off you and I eject him from my mind and we turn the diary in to the headmaster."

'I don't like this master Potter. I don't like this at all.'

Harry sat there for a good twenty minutes, his eyes closed, preparing himself to talk with the diary. He placed fabricated memories outside his defences random bits and pieces of a childhood that never was. He was no longer Harry Potter but James Evans.

Finally Harry took a quill, dipped it in an ink pot and started to write.

_Sept. 14, 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I just found this diary and figured I'd use you as my own. I asked my dorm mates and no one's ever heard of this Tom Riddle guy so I guess you're mine now._

_This feels kind of stupid but my name is James Evans and I'm a first year Gryffindor. I'm pretty excited, this is my first time away from my "family". It's nice not to be stuck at "home" and having to avoid Uncle Edmond's temper tantrums. I couldn't believe it when I got my letter saying I was a wizard. My aunt and uncle always told me my parents had died in a car crash, I just found out they were wizards._

As Harry finished writing this, the ink seemed to be absorbed into the diary.

Even though he was aware that this was going to happen, he was still taken by surprise. It looked as if the paper was made from a sponge.

A few moments later words began to form themselves on the page.

******_Hello James, my name is Tom._**

Harry simply closed the book, and brought it back to his room. The first stage of his plan had been put into place.

Harry climbed out of the trunk and lay down on his bed.

'Can I ask you why you chose to write about a dysfunctional household? Why not a happy household?' asked Silias as Harry lay down.

'I heard somewhere that when you write fiction you should always write about what you know. What would I know about a normal life?' was Harry's reply.

'Well if you are going to make this work, you had better write down everything you tell him so you don't get mixed up in your story.'


	12. The Lockhart Question

Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday and the short update today. Apparently my weekends are busier than my week days. :(

* * *

The Lockhart Question

The next morning came far too quickly for Harry Potter.

Ron was shaking him awake and it was a measure of how tired Harry was that he did not draw his wand on his friend as he normally would.

"Ten more minutes Ron." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"I already gave you an extra hour, you missed breakfast."

Harry's reply was simply incoherent mumblings as he buried himself deeper in the covers.

"Look, I brought you an egg sandwich I made. It's got bacon, a fried egg, some slices of tomatoes ..." Ron said, trying to tempt his friend out of bed.

"All right, all right. I'm getting up. Food first shower later." Harry said trying to take the sandwich.

"Shower first, food on the way. We'll be late for Transfiguration." Ron explained putting the sandwich behind his back.

Harry quickly grabbed some clean clothes and rushed over to the showers. Five minutes later, he was feeling, and smelling, much better and was on his way with Ron and Hermione towards the Transfiguration classroom.

They arrived just as the bell rang. McGonagall was looking at them reproachingly as they quickly found some seats.

"It is nice of you three to join us this morning." she said in a tone of voice that went counter to the actual statement.

The three mumbled their apologies and took out their books.

The class was, as usual, very easy for Harry. They were changing live bunnies into slippers.

Harry personally thought that this was both strange and slightly cruel but not particularly difficult.

"Why would we ever need or have a chance to change bunnies into slippers?" asked Harry as they walked to their next class DADA.

"I'm with you on that one." replied Ron.

"It's not what we're doing but how we're doing it that's important." replied Hermione, rolling her eyes at her two best friends. "We're transforming living creatures into inanimate objects. That's the real lesson. The fact that it's rabbits into slippers is just a bit of a joke from the professor really."

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had grown a second head.

"McGonagall does NOT joke 'Mione." said Ron in a very serious voice.

Thankfully Hermione was distracted from Ron's use of her new, and very unwanted, nickname, by their arrival to the Defence classroom.

Hermione automatically rushed to get a good seat at the front. Harry and Ron groaned and joined the her.

A few minutes before start of class, Lockhart exited his office followed by a sixth year Hufflepuff witch. The girl was clinging to a copy of one of Lockhart's book as if it was made of gold. The professor quickly wrote her a note, presumably so she would not be in trouble for being late for class and the girl rushed off.

He then turned to the class with an excited glimmer in his eyes just as the bell rang.

"I hope you are all ready for an exciting class today. After the excitement of our first class I asked myself, what could I teach you about that would be just as riveting."

Lockhart said as he prowled the classroom dramatically.

"WEREWOLVES!" he cried out frightening most of the students.

Harry looked around the classroom to gauge his fellow student's reaction. Hermione looked riveted, Ron looked scared, Neville looked confused. Most of the girls whispered excitedly.

"Now of course, I would not expose you all to the dangers of such a dark creature in person." he said flashing them a dazzling smile. "Instead I will re-enact my encounter with one of the savage beasts as told in Wanderings with Werewolves."

Harry shook his head. It was the middle of the day and the full moon was far away. There was nothing to be worried about even if there was a werewolf in the classroom.

"Now everyone should take out their copy of Wanderings with Werewolves."

Harry started follow suit but was stopped by Lockhart.

"Not you Mr. Potter. I need an assistant to play the part of the villagers and the Werewolf." said Lockhart in a voice that clearly indicated that he thought Harry should consider this a great boon.

Harry groaned while Silias laughed uproariously in his mind.

The class went from boring to annoying very quickly as Harry was forced, much to the amusement of his friends, to pretend to be a frightened maid, a helpless wizard and finally the werewolf itself.

"And then when he said ..." said Ron as he tried to catch his breath from all the laughing he had done. "... when you first roared ... 'You can do better than that Harry!'." Ron leaned heavily against the wall, unable to walk due to all the laughing.

Harry simply glowered at his best friend hoping to quieten him but to no avail.

Hermione was not helping at all as she was having trouble not laughing herself.

"Look, honestly the man's a fraud. He wrestled a transformed werewolf to the ground with one hand?" asked Harry in exasperation. "I think Neville could probably pin him down."

"Now Harry, professor Lockhart is not a fraud. So he's not massively muscled, he's wiry." Hermione said in defence of the defence professor.

"Wiry Hermione? Ok then what about this charm he said he used on the werewolf. If there was such a charm wouldn't the ministry be offering it to all werewolves?" asked Harry.

Ron suddenly stopped laughing looking as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Yeah 'Mione. That doesn't make much sense." commented Ron.

"He did say that the Homorphus Charm is immensely complex." said Hermione sounding less than sure of herself.

"So you're saying," said Harry as he opened the doors to the Great Hall. "that he did an immensely complex charm that no one else seems to be able to do while wrestling a transformed werewolf one handed?"

Hermione sat down looking confused and remained silent. Ron was about to add something but Harry discouraged him with a shake of his head.

The next few days passed on quietly. Hermione seemed to be passing more time in the library than normal but she refused to tell them what it was that she was doing.

Harry hadn't spoken to Tom again since the first time and had been too busy with Quiditch practice and other things to look into the newspapers more.

Finally, as they sat in the common room that evening, Hermione explained what she had been up to over the last few days.

"I've been looking into the Homorphus Charm and I finally managed to find a reference to it." said Hermione with a look of triumph.

"And what did you find?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Hermione looking much less happy. "I do have to admit that there was very little about it but there is mention of a wizard using it in Romania once. Nothing else really, not even what it's effect is."

"Well, that's not really much now is it?" Harry asked quietly. "I could always write Remus and ask him about it."

"Why would he know?" asked Ron.

"Well, he's a werewolf isn't he?" Harry replied.

"Is he?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Is he?" asked Hermione with interest.

Harry simply nodded.

"Could you write to him for me then. I don't think I could ask him this question."

Harry nodded and started writing the letter right away.

_Dear Remus,_

_I was wondering if you could help clear something up for us. Our defence professor, Gilderoy Lockhart seems to be an idiot. Today he "taught" us about werewolves. I don't know if you ever read his books but in one of them he says he wrestled a transformed werewolf with one hand while doing the Homorphus Charm on the werewolf._

_Well, Ron and I think he's a big fat fraud but Hermione insists he isn't. I thought you'd be well placed to tell us if the Homorphus Charm exists and if so why wouldn't the ministry offer it to all the werewolves? Oh and is it even possible for someone like Lockhart to wrestle a werewolf to the ground?_

_Harry Potter._

Seeing how he was sending a letter to Remus Harry figured he would take the time to send one to Sirius as well.

Just as Harry started writing his letter, Hedwig flew down and landed on the back of his chair.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I figured I'd send you a quick note. Things have been a little crazy here. You sure made an impression when you dropped us off at school the other day. I bet you had this all planed out for years. People in the great hall said they were sure we were going to land right in the hall itself._

_You, Ron and I were instant heroes._

_On the Quiditch side of things, you should have seen the reaction of Oliver Wood, my team captain, when I showed up with a Nimbus 2000. The man is a monster. He woke me up at the crack of dawn, and I really mean the crack of dawn, for Quiditch practice._

_Anyways, as I was saying, he was real impressed with the Nimbus until the Slytherins showed up with a permission slip to kick us off the pitch. Draco Malfoy is their new Seeker. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem except that he bought his way on to the team by getting his dad to buy Nimbus 2001s for the WHOLE TEAM! Is the man made out of money?_

_We're going to prove to those Slimy Slytherins that skill is more important than fancy brooms. I almost feel like using the Cleansweep 9 the team bought me last year against Slytherin but I think that's pushing it a bit._

_Classes are ok except for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Gilderoy Lockhart is a huge moron. He brought Pixies to class, Cornish Pixies, and let them loose on the class telling us to round them up. Now that's not so bad but when only me, Hermione and Ron were catching them, he tried this weird spell that did nothing. The pixies then took his wand and chucked it out the window. Lockhart then hid under his desk. We started rounding up the pixies but they bolted out the door and have been terrorizing the school since. I saw Peeves helping them avoid Filch the other day. They seem terrified of Hermione, Ron and me._

_And last class he had me act out people from his book as he told us how he defeated a werewolf. Ask Remus to see his letter if you want to find out more about it. _

_Any suggestions on what books I should get so we can do some self study? I have this feeling Defence is going to be one of those subjects I need to be really good at._

_Anyways, that's pretty much it._

_I wanted to keep you up to date on stuff. If you don't want me to bother then let me know._

_Also, Hedwig was getting a little fat so I figured some exercise would do her some good._

At this, the aforementioned bird nipped Harry's ear hard, drawing a bit of blood.

"What the hell?" asked Harry as he touched the now bleeding ear.

"Just how smart are you?" he asked the owl rhetorically.

Hedwig simply hooted once and turned her back on him.

"Are you sure you're not an Animagus stuck in her animal shape?" asked Harry but he didn't receive an answer.

_ps.: Just how bloody smart are post owl? Hedwig bit me after I wrote that last bit about her getting fat. It was a joke of course but can she read?_

_A confused Godson_

_Harry Potter_

"Girl, can you deliver this for me please." Harry asked the owl pleadingly.

Hedwig kept her back turned to him.

"Come on girl, It was just a joke to make Sirius laugh. You're not fat at all."

Silias was, as was his habit, laughing at Harry now and so were Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny that is until Hedwig turned about and nipped Harry's fingers affectionately and stuck out her leg.

Harry looked up to his friends.

"This isn't normal is it." this was a statement of fact and not an inquiry.

All four of Harry's friends shook their heads.

At breakfast two days later, Harry received a letter back from Sirius and Remus.

The girls at both the Gryffindor and Hufflpuff tables ooh'ed and aaah'ed at Hedwig and fed her pieces of bacon from their plate. Hedwig drank up the attention.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_The Slytherin's have Nimbus 2001s? Ouch, that's going to make for a rather hard game. I could do something similar but really Quidditch shouldn't be an arms race. In professional Quidditch, the teams all have similarly powered brooms so it's not such a problem. _

_If only the other teams had a chance to keep the Slytherins from racking up the points you'd have a chance still at the cup. I'd say take the Cleansweep 9 and if you manage to beat Malfoy to the snitch with it then they'll kick him off the team for being incompetent, but I think your captain might kill me so ignore that suggestion._

_Well, now that the important bit is taken care off._

_On to your Lockhart problem. I asked Moony about his books and apparently they're fine, well except for 'Wandering with Werewolves'. He says that that one didn't make much sense and he would know. He doesn't understand why it's the same book list on the curriculum for all years but he said there was nothing really wrong with the other books. He'll give me a list of proper defence books and I'll get a few copies for you and you're friends. Defence is a rather important subject and it's the only field I did extra reading for in school._

_I asked Moony about your owl and he went into research mode. He hasn't given me anything yet but as soon as he does I'll let you know. I can tell you that post owls cannot read._

Harry put the letter away and opened the envelope from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad that you wrote. I don't know how you know about my condition, I know Sirius didn't tell you. I'm happy to see that it doesn't seem to bother you much. I would prefer it if you kept quiet about it. I have no problem with the Weasleys knowing or Hermione but I'd rather keep it secret from others._

_Now, on to your Lockhart problem. I went through his books quickly at Flourish and Blots and found nothing wrong with most of them. Like most autobiographies, it's a little self-aggrandising but appears to be factual if you dig deep enough. The only book that I have a problem with is Wandering with Werewolves. There is no way Lockhart could have wrestled a fully transformed werewolf down, much less with only one hand. Now this can be explained off with him trying to "iconify" himself, make himself bigger than life. The real problem comes when he claims to have used the __Homorphus Charm. The charm is a legend, if he really does know it and is able to cast it then Department of Mysteries would have bought it off him and offered it to all werewolves. Lycantropy is a pandemic and a cure has been worked on by the International Federation of Wizards for the past two-hundred years. The only thing that has come from this research is the Wolfsbane potion and it only treats the symptoms, not the actual condition. I'll pass your information off to a few people I know and see what they make of it._

_Don't hesitate to send me more mail. I'd like to hear more about you._

_Remus Lupin._

"Hermione?" asked Harry "What's a pandemic?"


	13. Writting Fiction

I'd like to apologize to everyone. Fan has been acting up on me (that or my computer is acting up). I'm having trouble posting documents and when I do, the formating is all weird. I'll check it in here after posting to insure no more strange bolding happens but as it stands right now I can't upload any documents at all. I had to export this chapter to fix it. Hopefully these problems won;t slow down my, or anyone esles postings.

* * *

Writing Fiction 

It was Friday night and Harry was ever so glad for it. He had spent most of his time avoiding Lockhart and Colin Creevy in the corridors, Lockhart had used him to act out a Yeti when he had re-enacted 'Year with a Yeti', Malfoy was being his usual git saying how the other teams had no chance at the Quidditch cup now that he had joined the team.

Hermione had been a little depressed after reading Remus's letter. It was easy enough for her to ignore her friends evaluation of the situation, after all they knew less about it than even she did, but when an actual werewolf said it, it was another story.

It was a measure of how irritated Harry was with his week that he was looking forward to mind-numbing research and playing mental hide and seek with an evil diary.

With everything happening Harry had not had a chance to return to the library at night to continue scanning the newspapers for articles about Tom Riddle but he had decided that he would return there that evening.

Waiting until everyone went to bed, Harry donned his cloak and returned to the Library. Once there Harry returned to the newspaper archives and took out the issues for 1943 and 1944. Remembering the advice Silias had given him, Harry quickly scanned the cover of the newspapers to see if something interesting would grab his attention. He was quickly rewarded with the December 1943 Daily Prophet.

"Young Girl Slain At Hogwarts!" the headline read.

Harry quickly turned to article.

_Catastrophe struck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_by Gertrude Fillingpans_

_Catastrophe struck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today as a young muggleborn witch Myrtle Baker was found dead in the second floor girls bathroom._

_The tragic death was attributed to one Rubeus Hagrid who was found raising dangerous beast throughout the venerable institution. Rubeus Hagrid, a third year Gryffindor, has been expelled and his wand snapped for the accidental death of young Myrtle Baker. As it was proven that he had no intention of harming anyone he has avoided a sentence in Azkaban._

_Rubeus Hagrid was discovered and apprehended by fellow student Tom Marvolo Riddle. Young Mr. Riddle, a sixth year prefect from Slytherin house had the following to say about the events._

"_I don't think that Hagrid intended any harm but Myrtle's family deserved closure. I'm happy to see that he won't be sent to Azkhaban, he's not an evil boy. I am glad that justice has been served."_

_The charismatic Riddle has been awarded a "Special Services to Hogwarts" award for his brave actions by Headmaster Armando Dippet._

The article continued on but Harry couldn't read any more of it. Harry now knew why Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts.

'Oh my!' said Silias in Harry's mind. 'That is quite a bit more than you had expected isn't it.'

"Did you know about this?" asked Harry.

'No,' replied the pendant. 'these events happened fifty years ago. They would have been old news by the time your parents came to school and I am fairly certain Hagrid would not bring up this information in general conversation.'.

Harry quickly copied down the information he had found and decided to return to Gryffindor Tower to prepare for his conversation with Riddle.

Harry returned to his dorm and climbed into his trunk. Sitting down in his comfy chair with the Diary. It took Harry quite some time to clear his mind and emotions. Hagrid was a good friends and to hear that he had caused the death of a fellow student was rather troubling. Hagrid was so friendly and easy going. Then again, the article had mentioned that it was an accidental death.

Finally, Harry had his mind arranged and he was once again James Evans. Taking a Quill and the Diary, Harry began to write.

_Hello? Tom? Are you there?_

The ink slowly sank into the page and Harry felt tendrils of thought skimming the surface of his mind, gently, insidiously. Had he not been looking for it, he might not have noticed the feeling so careful was the Diary in it's probing. Harry fed the the Diary images of himself sitting in the Gryffindor first year dormitory.

**_Yes, I am here. Is that you again James?_**

_Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I left so quick the other day but you kind of spooked me._

**_I understand. You are new to the wizarding world and it does take one some time to adjust. I'm simply glad you came back, it does get a little lonely here._**

'Oh he's good, trying to make you feel guilty for leaving.' said Silias in his mind.

_Sorry about that. So who or what are you?_

**_Inquisitive aren't we? My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and I used to be a student at Hogwarts many years ago._**

_Really, I see a date on this book, so you were here over fifty years ago? How did you end up inside a book? Do you need me to go to the headmaster so we can get you out?_

**_I was in my sixth year when I created this diary. I'm not truly in the book, at least not in a physical way. You must have seen the animated paintings in the school?_**

_Yeah._

**_I used magic similar to that to leave a piece of myself in this diary, there really is no reason to bother the headmaster with this. I knew I was placing myself in here for a very long time when I made this diary._**

_Why did you do it?_

**_That's a good question. It was partly an experiment, to see if I could do it. I also wanted to leave something of myself for future generations, to help guide them in their magical education. You, like many before, have found me and now I will be able to advise you in all manner of things._**

_What do you mean help me and what would you get from it?_

**_I was very, very talented as you can see from this diary. I had very good grades, was made prefect and Headboy, I even received a few awards for Magical Excellence and Special Service to the School. I can help you make the right decisions, study the right things to make these things a reality for you. As for your question of my motives, are you sure you're not in Slytherin? That was a very Slytherin question._**

Harry sat there for a few seconds debating if he should tell Riddle the truth.

**_Are you still there James?_**

_Yeah, sorry. It's just that you reminded me of something, something I haven't told anyone. The Sorting Hat told me ... "You would do well in Slytherin, it's all there in your head. You could be great and Slytherin would see you on your way to greatness."._

Harry felt the thought tendrils enter his mind cautiously again so he pushed up a fragment of his sorting past his hidden defences.

**_Really? The sorting hat said that? Why aren't you in Slytherin then?_**

_I met a boy on the train and he was loud, annoying and a bully. His name is Draco Malfoy and he really put me off of Slytherin, him and his two thugs. So I asked the hat not to put me there, to put me anywhere but Slytherin._

**_It's sad that you were exposed to the seedier side of Slytherin house. Our house has a noble background and from what you are telling me about this boy, he does not understand that yet. I myself was in Slytherin. But to answer your question concerning my motives, what else do I have to do? I am very bored here on my own, I live vicariously through you, by the stories you tell me._**

_Ok, I'll write more often then._

**_Good, it does get really boring here all alone. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? I know you are James Evans, a first year Gryffindor and that you have an uncle for which you feel less than charitable._**

_You won't tell anyone about anything I tell you?_

**_No, I won't. Everything you tell me will remain confidential. I may use your experiences to help others but they would always be along the lines of. "There once was a young boy ..." I would never use your name._**

_Ok, that makes sense. _

Harry sat there for a time to work out what he would tell Tom Riddle.

_I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin in a muggle neighbourhood outside of London. I was left with them cause they're my last blood relatives. My mom was the first witch in her family, a muggleborn and my dad was a wizard from a few generations._

_I didn't know this until this year when I got my letter and a visit from the school. Actually, until I started primary school, I didn't even know my name. They always call me boy or freak._

Here, Harry felt the now familiar thought tendrils in his head and supplied a unmodified memory of Vernon yelling at him as he was thrown into his cupboard. It helped that Vernon and Petunia usually called him boy or freak, this way he didn't have to edit the memories at all.

_Hagrid somehow managed to convince them to let me come to school. Apparently my mom and dad were able to put a bit of money aside for me to go to school otherwise I don't know how I would have gotten here._

**_The school would have placed you on it's assistance fund._**

_I haven't made too many friends yet. I'm ... I'm not used to people wanting to talk to me. Dudley kept anyone from being friends with me._

Eventually Harry's hand began to cramp.

_I'm sorry but my hand is starting to cramp. I'll write again in a day or two._

**_You know they don't deserve you, your relatives I mean. You're much too good for them. Together we might be able to make it so you don't have to return to them during the summer. Go to bed now James, I'll be here waiting for you to come back._**

Harry closed the book and went to write down everything he had learned about Tom Riddle.

'It's a dangerous game you play Master Potter. A very dangerous game.' said Silias.

"I know but I need to do this. I need to know how Ginny ended up getting this diary. She said she found it in her cauldron so Tom's story of being in Hogwarts for years is a lie. He must have been planted there unless Ginny's mum bought it for her." Harry said.

Harry looked over his list to see if he had any clues he could work on. The unanswered questions were "Did Hagrid accidentally kill a girl?", "How did Ginny get the diary?" and "What became of Tom Riddle after he left Hogwarts.".

Harry felt that the answer to his second question would come when he discovered the answer to his third question.

"It's funny how he set himself up to look like you." Harry told Silias.

'I'm nothing like that ... that abomination. Contrarily to what that ... THING ... says it was not created in the same manner as I. Even if I wanted to I could not possess you, I cannot read you thoughts like it did. Whatever methods were used to create it was not a variation of the portrait spell.' said Silias in indignation. 'If it were not for the fact that this diary was created during Tom Riddle's sixth year, I would say it was a Phylactery, a repository for the soul of a Lich but it doesn't quite fit.'

"I mean," Harry said as he transfigured his notebook into a small metal ornament. "He's trying to set himself up as an invisible teacher like you."

'Yes well ... he's evil.' finished Silias lamely.

Harry was awakened by Ron again. This time there was no need to rush out since there were no classes to attend, it being a weekend.

Later that day a veritable flock of owls arrived at the Gryffindor table for Harry. Sirius and Remus had sent him and his friends over thirty books on a variety of subjects.

The books were delivered by two dozen post owls, all vying for Harry's attention. This attracted quite a few stares from the students and teachers present.

"Mr. Potter." she asked in her usual, business like, manner. "Why have you received so many owls?"

From the Slytherin table, Harry heard Malfoy shout out. "It's probably his fan mail. He must be getting tons now that he started signing autographs."

"I owled my godfather asking him for some reading material for me and my friends ..."

"My friends and I Harry." interrupted Hermione.

"Right, for my friends and I and well, I think he went a bit overboard." finished Harry.

Harry turned to Hedwig, who had accompanied the other owls in.

"Sirius Black willingly put a foot in a book store?" asked the transfiguration teacher.

"I think he took Remus with him." explained Harry.

"Hedwig, can you show the owls to my room and ask them to drop off the books on my bed please?"

The students right by Harry started snickering and professor McGonagall rolled her eyes but to everyone's surprise Hedwig hooted in an authoritative voice and flew off with the other owls following close behind.

"How ... what?" was all the Transfiguration teacher could say in her shock.

"I don't know. She's just really smart." explained Harry.

McGonagall simply turned and walked back to the head table, looking a little shaken.

When Harry returned to his room later that day he found the books strewn all over his bed. There were book on defence against the dark arts, charms, potions, transfiguration, beginner guides to runes and arithmancy. Some of the books looked brand new while others appeared to have been in storage for years.

Hermione threw herself at the books.

"Harry, some of these books are duplicates." Hermione informed them, slightly disapointed.

"I know, they sent some copies of some of the books for you guys as well in case you wanted to borrow them." replied Harry.

"Do you want to help me sort them Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Harry opened his third compartment and to his friends surprise, stepped in.

"Bloody Hell mate. When did you do this?" asked Ron.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione the grand tour.

"Hey! Hermione, we have rooms in here."

"It's fully furnished. It's quite nice." said Hermione as she opened the door to her room.

Harry showed them both training room and the small potions lab he had, had built.

"There's a fully stocked kitchen in here." said Ron as he stuffed a muffin in his mouth. "When did you have this done? The twins told me that this was a huge cavern last time they saw it."

Harry was about to answer but the elevator started to descend so he quickly drew his wand and turned, to find Ginny standing there.

"I saw you all go upstairs, when you didn't come down and I couldn't find you in the room I figured this is where you would have gone."

"Ginny knew about this before us?" asked Ron with a hurt look. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I had planned on doing it during the summer but I got distracted by the Burrow. You're house is just amazing." said Harry.

Ginny blushed a bit and Ron gave Harry a winning smile.

Ginny took her brother by the arm and dragged him off to explore more of the trunk. Hermione sat down in Harry's comfy chair to look at the few books he had there.

The four of them spent the rest of the day in the trunk practising spells and the likes. Ginny, Ron and Hermione left quickly to bring back personal possessions for their rooms and the common areas.

They were sitting in the trunk. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had brought some personal effects to make the place a little homier. Ron had brought in his chess set and had set it on the small table by the reading chair. Hermione had brought a few of her books to add to the bookshelf and Ginny had brought a few drawings she had made to hang on the walls.

"So Harry, why did you get all these books?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I thought we'd decided Lockhart was a fraud."

Hermione grumbled at that.

"What was that 'Mione?" asked Ron with a smile.

"Here they go." whispered Ginny.

Harry looked at her with a grin.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley. What have I told you about calling me 'Mione?"_

"So how have your classes been?" Harry asked.

"They've been easy. I can do most spells right the first time and I put Snape in his place. He tried to intimidate me but I didn't let him."

"_And I explained that your friends are the ones to choose a nickname for you and you don't have any choice. Now stop trying to change the subject, we were right about Lockhart."_

"What do you think about Lockhart Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I hate to admit it but our classes haven't been any better than yours. Actually they sound just like yours."

This brought Hermione's attention to their conversation. "What do you mean Ginny?"

"I mean he just taught us about werewolves."

Ron and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Fine I was wrong. Are you all happy now?"

"Yes." was Ron's simple reply.

"So what do we do about this then?" asked Harry.

"We expose him in class." was Hermione's answer.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Well, when he says something blatantly false we call him on it." replied Hermione with an angry glint in her eyes.

'I think Lockhart's in trouble now.' said Silias. 'That girl's just too smart.'

Harry sat down that evening, in his comfy chair once again and wondered what he would try to find out from Riddle. Clearing his mind of thought and emotion Harry then pushed forward his fake James Evans memories.

Taking hold of the diary, Harry wondered what Riddle would make of Lockhart.

"Could I use Lockhart to get Tom to open up." Harry asked himself and Silias.

'Maybe, you do need something to tell him. Talking about an incompetent defence professor would be a good place to start especially since Riddle received an Honourable Mention for that same subject.' replied Silias.

Harry opened the diary, dipped his quill and started writing.

_Hello Tom, sorry I wasn't able to write yesterday but I was real busy doing stupid DADA homework._

**_Hello James, don't worry about it. I gather you don't like Defence Against the Dark Arts?_**

_No, that's not it. It's just that the teacher's stupid._

Again, Harry felt mental tendrils seep into his mind searching for something. Harry directed a memory of Lockhart releasing the pixies and him loosing his wand towards the diary.

**_How do you mean? I mean if the school hired him then he must know what he's teaching._**

_He let loose a bunch of pixies and couldn't even catch them. They're still running loose around the castle causing tons of trouble. I thought it would be great to be taught by Gilderoy Lockhart. Some of my friends told me he was some great dark hunter but I haven't seen him do a single spell right. That and I think he's exaggerating a lot. He said he wrestled a werewolf, one handed, then cast some weird charm on it ... homorphus charm I think he called it._

**_Werewolves? But you're just a first year. Werewolves shouldn't be covered until fourth year. Has there been a massive upsurge in the werewolf population?_**

_Not as far as I know._

**_And he claims he knows of the homorphus charm?_**

_It's what he says._

**_Interesting. I think you may be right and he is a fraud. This is not a good thing. Defence is a very important subject. I'll work with you on that subject in the evenings._**

_Thanks, I figured it would be important. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I don't really know anything about you._

**_What would you like to know?_**

_Well, I told you a bit about my home. Do you want to tell me about yours? I bet you lived in a really nice mansion and had a bunch of personal teachers when you were younger to get those awards and stuff._

**_No, I don't mind. We are friends after all and friends talk about things like this._**

The ink seeped back into the pages of the diary as if Riddled pondered what to tell James.

**_Contrarily to what you seem to believe about my upbringing, my childhood was not spent in a beautiful manor with loving parents. My childhood was very much as yours but in a time of unrest for the world._**

**_I was born on December 31st 1926. My mother gave birth to me in a small town in England and died shortly after. All she had time to do was name me after my father. My father who had abandoned us both before I was born._**

**_My life in the orphanage was much like yours with your relatives. I was despised and ridiculed. Like yourself, I had discovered my powers early on and had even managed a modicum of control over them. Finally, during the summer of 1938, the orphanage received a visit from Hogwarts and they explained to me what I was. I had always known I was special, different. I was so happy to find out there were others like myself, others I could relate to._**

**_1938 was a momentous year for other, more sinister reasons. The German Army had started to mobilize for what would become World War Two and in September, as school and my new life began, then British Prime Minister Chamberlain appeased Hitler at Munich. Of course, that did not last for long and by 1939 London was being evacuated. Hogwarts was a very good place to be at that point in time._**

**_As horrible as things were for me at the orphanage, they were wonderful at Hogwarts. I was liked, respected even. My classes were interesting. But even with the war ravaging London, daylight air raids and air battles over London, night time bombings, the school still sent me back. Back to the orphanage. I had a hard life trying to survive during those war years. Thankfully, the wizarding world was also involved in this war. Grindelwald, a dark wizard at the time, was working for the German, Nazi political party so the ministry was not too worried about under aged magic._**

**_Your own situation is not similar to mine in that you are most likely living in a time of peace but there is no reason why the school should send you back to an abusive household as they did with me. We'll work on that together._**

_Wow and I thought my life sucked._

**_Yes, I lived in a different time. Now how about we begin your lessons in the Dark Arts._**

They spent some time going over Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was glad Tom could not see what he was doing since they were covering things Harry had already started mastering before he had even joined Hogwarts.

Instead of practising the spell Tom was 'teaching' him, Harry sat down and started writing what he had learned about Tom Riddle. He had no way to verify if any of this information was accurate but he had a feeling that Tom was following his own tactic of lies with a modicum of truth.

Two hours later Harry was starting to get quite tired and let Tom know. He promised he would write again soon.


	14. Deathday Party

**Hello everyone. just a few quick notes here. Some people have mentioned that the story is a tad bit slow in getting to some action. I just re-read my story and you are right but it picks up in a chapter or two. :) Unfortunatly I'm setting the scene but fear not, action is in the books soon.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Deathday Party.**

Hermione had apparently taken Gilderoy Lockhart's duplicity personally and had made it her personal mission to make his life a living hell. She did not waste any time and at the first lesson after discovering that Lockhart was a Fraud, Hermione sprang into action.

Lockhart exited his office with a large grin.

"Now, today I thought we could look at mummies." said Lockhart excitedly.

But he stopped, noticing Hermione's raised hand.

"Yes Miss Granger? You have a question?"

"Yes professor. It's about our class on werewolves."

Harry and Ron turned to their friend wondering what she had planned. Hermione had spent the days since discovering that Lockhart was a fraud re-reading Wanderings with Werewolves and carefully taking down notes.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we covered everything during that class Miss Granger."

"Actually, professor we didn't."

All the students quickly turned to stare at Hermione. She had never contradicted a teacher before. Well other than Snape that is.

"Now Miss Granger. I do have to admit you are one of the best students I have but I'm pretty sure I know more about werewolves than you." he said condescendingly.

"So how are WE supposed to deal with a werewolf? How do we recognise one from a normal wolf? What are their abilities? What are their weaknesses? How do we perform the Homorphus Charm?" asked Hermione in rapid fire mode reminding Harry of the day he had met the inquisitive witch.

Lockhart's smile had lessened considerably. Like Ron and Harry before him, Lockhart looked a little dazed by the rapid assault of questions and information.

"Well ... yes ..." Lockhart said uncertainly. "Well, maybe I did skim over some of the details but it's not like you're likely to have to face a Werewolf in class now is it?" Lockhart said with a bit of a chuckle.

Harry leaned back with a silly grin plastered on his face. Ron was leaning forward apparently quite aware of what Lockhart was about to be subjected to.

"Well of course not, seeing how defence classes are during the day." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?" Harry mouthed to Ron.

Ron simply nodded with a large smile on his face.

"When you gave us the class on werewolves you said you would not risk bringing one to class but there was no risk as he wouldn't have been transformed. Now of course we don't expect to come face to face with a transformed werewolf here at Hogwarts but you are not here to teach us what we know for our time at Hogwarts but to prepare us for our OWLs and NEWTs and for life outside the halls of Hogwarts. The role of the teacher remains the highest calling of a free people. To the teacher, England entrusts her most precious resource, her children; and asks that they be prepared... to face the rigours of individual participation in society."

There was a loud rustling sound as all heads turned to Lockhart to see what his reply would be.

"Yes ... well, maybe we could go over werewolves again then." said Lockhart looking very unsure of himself.

"So should we take out Wanderings with Werewolves then professor?" asked a Ravenclaw student knowingly.

"No, no. If you give me a moment, I'll prepare a small fact sheet and we can go over that. You are free to chat amongst yourselves until I am ready." Lockhart then quickly retreated to his office and closed the door.

"I was wondering if we were ever going to have a proper class." said one Ravenclaw student to Hermione after the class.

"We all knew he was a fraud but we didn't dare say anything." said another patting Hermione on the shoulder.

Harry's days fell into a pattern. He would spend his days normally and at night James would mentally spar with Tom Riddle.

After his initial revelation, Tom had been rather reluctant to share more about himself and James found himself sharing more about his family life to keep the Tom's suspicions at bay. Harry found himself fleshing out James in greater detail.

The more they spoke, the more Tom risked probing James's thoughts, the longer he lingered.

Finally, on the 'eve of Halloween, Tom struck out.

James and Tom were talking about Filch. Filch had taken James into his office for bringing in a bit of mud after a pickup Quidditch game and James had found out that Filch was a Squib when all of a sudden James felt the thought tendrils spring into his mind.

In James's mind, Tom Riddle laughed.

Harry watched as his body stood from the comfy chair and looked about.

Harry sensed that Riddle was already weakening and apparently so did Tom as he released his hold on James's mind.

The moment Tom let go of him Harry took up his quill.

_Sorry Tom. I think I fell asleep._

_**That's alright James you've been studying hard. Maybe we should take a break from the Dark Arts and just talk for a time. We don't seem to have much time for that of late.**_

_Why do you call it the Dark Arts instead of Defence against the Dark Arts?_

_**Because I plan on teaching you not only how to defend yourself from the so called Dark Arts but also how to use them.**_

_Why would I use evil magic?_

_**There is no such thing as evil or dark magic, there is only power and those too weak to use it.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**The three 'darkest' spells in wizarding Britain are called the Unforgivables. Use of these spells on another being will condemn the caster to a lifetime in Azkaban. The Cruciatus, The Imperius and the Killing Curse: Avada Kadavra. One tortures, the other controls and the last kills but classifying these spells as dark and unforgivable is pure hypocrisy. There are many other ways of torturing, controlling or killing someone. One could use even a simple tickling charm and, holding it for a long enough time, cause muscles to cramp and contract leaving the victim in pain and too exhausted to move. The ministry itself constantly controls muggles by erasing and modifying their memories. One can kill easily with the cutting curse or a transfiguration spell. Transform a man into a fish on land and he will drown in air. **_

_So it's not the spell but what you you're trying to do with it that matters?_

_**Exactly! Imagine a man on the ledge of a building. He is suicidal because he has lost his fortune and is preparing to jump. Could one not use the Imperius curse to force him away from the ledge? It is the intent behind the magic that matters.**_

_I guess that makes sense but I mean, there has to be a reason why the ministry would make those spells unforgivable._

_**If there is, then I don't know what it is. The wizarding world likes to brand as dark and ban anything it cannot control or understand. The Unforgivables are forbidden, Animagi must be registered, abilities such as Parseltongue are viewed as a dark gift. It is all a question of control.**_

_Well, I should probably go to bed. I'll talk to you soon Tom._

'We should really stop and bring the diary to the headmaster, Master Potter.' Sirius said pleadingly in Harry's mind. 'You are playing a very dangerous game without knowing all the rules.'

Harry returned to bed and thought long on what he should do. He had just been possessed. It had not been painful and he felt sure he could have broken away easily but still, it had been rather disturbing.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great Hall for breakfast Halloween morning when Hermione spotted Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Sir Nicholas!" cried out the excitable witch.

"Yes Miss Granger?" asked the aforementioned ghost as he tightened his ruff.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy death day Sir Nicholas."

The ghost looked happily surprised.

"Why thank-you Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione?"

"Of course sir Nicholas."

"Not many have bothered to find out when my death day was. I am having a little gathering in one of the gloomier dungeons tonight. If you wish, you can simply drop by and say hello ... maybe .. oh, no. Never mind." and the ghost started to float away.

"What is it Sir?" asked Harry. He'd never seen the ghost act so strangely.

"Well, I've been refused for the headless hunt again. I was thinking, if you do come to my party maybe you could put in a good word for me. You know let them know how scary I truly am?" asked the ghost hopefully.

"Of course we will. We'll drop in for a bit in the evening after the feast." replied Ginny.

Ron was looking at his friends like they had grown a second head.

"Such loyal teenagers. It's a miracle you're not all in Hufflepuff." said the ghost as he wiped spectral tears from his cheeks.

And with that he floated away.

"Of course I can see you all in Hufflepuff. You're all losers like the rest of them." said Draco Malfoy from behind the Harry and Hermione. Apparently the blond Slytherin had heard the whole interaction.

Ron was about to draw his wand but simply sat down when Cedric Digory, a fourth year Hufflepuff and Seeker for their house team approached Malfoy.

"What's that you said Malfoy?" asked the rather intimidating fourth year student.

Malfoy looked Digory up and down and simply turned away.

"A death day party!" said Hermione keenly as they eat their breakfast.

"I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!".

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me. . . ."

Quite honestly, Harry preferred going to the death day party than the Halloween feast. For him, Halloween was a time of mourning, not a time for festivities and a death day party seemed to be just the right type of morbid activity for that day.

That evening, the four students left the great hall as soon as Harry, Hermione and Ginny were able to drag Ron away from the table. The Halloween feast, Harry had to admit to himself, had been spectacular. Dancing skeletons as entertainment, flying bats, giant pumpkins. But Harry simply wasn't into the festivities.

The Gryffindors walked down to the dungeons. Black tapered candles lit the hallways with an unnatural blue light but also served to guide them to the room where the party was being held.

Finally arriving at one of the roomier classrooms, the four students stopped dead in their tracks. The room was filled with hundreds of shimmering ghosts. Ginny quickly grabbed hold of Harry's arm and stayed close. Some of the ghosts were a little disturbing to look at.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -"

"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you."

"Did you say Myrtle?" asked Harry again.

"Yes, Moaning Myrtle. She's a horribly depressed ghost." explained Hermione. "Now can we go?"

"You guys go ahead. I want to ask her something."

The three other Gryffindors walked a short distance away to talk to the Fat Friar while Harry walked over to Myrtle.

She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"Are you Myrtle Baker?" asked Harry.

Myrtle sniffed and nodded.

"What do you want with me? Have you come to laugh at me to?"

"No, I came to ask you how you died." said Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right here in Hogwarts. I died in a stall in the girls loo on the second floor. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away . . . ." She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere by the sinks across from my toilet." said Myrtle.

"Thanks Myrtle." said Harry.

"No problem ... you know you can come and visit me in my bathroom. I won't tell anyone." she said giving Harry a look that left him feeling nervous.

"I'll remember that. Well, I'm off to wish Nick a happy death day. See you later Myrtle."

And with that Harry quickly caught up to his friends.

"Hermione. Do you know how frightening it was talking to Myrtle?" asked Harry when he had managed to get away from the ghost in question.

"I know! She's such a pain. It's horrible trying to go to the loo with her around." answered Hermione.

"That's not what I meant. Hermione, that could have been you." Harry said pointing in Myrtle's direction.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"She died in the bathroom. She'd locked herself in there to cry because someone had said mean things about her and while she was in there she got killed by a magical creature." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron both turned white as a sheet and looked at each other. Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's arm and looked quite white herself.

"I'm going to go and talk to her. I'll be right back." Hermione said and she walked over to the melancholy ghost.

There was food, of sorts, available but it quickly put the students off their own food and they stepped away from the buffet table. The table was covered in half rotten fishheads and other, less savoury tidbits.

Amazingly enough, Peeves was about as well and when he saw the four of them there he simply stuck out his tongue at them and flew away.

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"I think he made friends with the Pixies and they're afraid of us." said Harry

"Have you guys seen any of them lately?" asked Ginny? "I know I haven't."

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," they lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent. . . . It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra. . . ."

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn.

The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

Hermione had finished talking with Myrtle and had returned to her friends looking a little shaken.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -"

"I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and - er -"

"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

With that Sir. Nicholas tried to give a speech but the members of the headless hunt had started a game of head hockey and the other ghosts were too distracted to pay Nick any attention.

Harry was getting angry.

"Ghost containment spell please Silias." he whispered quietly.

Ginny looked at him strangely but Harry wasn't paying much attention.

After about three minutes Harry disentangled himself from Ginny and strode purposefully to the ghosts from the headless hunt, walking through other ghosts.

"Now you listen here." Harry said to Patrick. "You are a guest here. Sir Nicholas invited you and you're all acting like a bunch of bullies. It's his birth ... I mean death day and you should show him at least a bit of respect now quiet down for a minute or shove off."

"It's fine Mr. Potter, I should have known better than to invite them here." said Nicholas in a resigned voice.

"No, it's not ok. They're just a bunch of bullies." replied Harry vehemently.

"And what if we don't want to stop? What are you going to do about it flesh bag?" asked Patrick in a condescending voice.

"Now Patrick, that is no way to talk to one of my guests." said Nick but no one was paying him any mind.

"I'll have to kick you out of the school." replied Harry.

The ghosts from the headless hunt laughed uproariously at that.  
"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Harry whipped out his wand and shouted out the incantation Silias had just taught him.

"_Vis phasmatis" _

A blue bolt of energy left Harry's wand and slammed into the spirit making him stumble backwards.

The members of the headless hunt looked at Harry in awe and fright.

"Now," said Harry in a cold tone. "Will you behave?"

Sir Patrick simply nodded and floated away towards the rest of the headless hunt.

"Yes, well." said Sir Nicholas, trying to break the shocked silence.

"I'll just go quickly on with my speech and then maybe we can have that match of head hockey? It looked quite entertaining."

Sir Nicholas gave his speech and at the end the crowd clapped politely.

"Now if the headless hunt is still interested maybe we can start that game of head hockey now?".

The members of the hunt shrugged their shoulders and started their game again with other ghosts joining in.

"Harry? Where did you learn that spell?" asked Hermione.

"I read about it somewhere. Not sure where. The spell was actually supposed to knock him through the wall. I've never tried it before." replied Harry quickly.

Hermione looked as if she was about to question this explanation but thankfully she was interrupted by sir Nicholas.

"Mr. Potter. I would like to thank you for handling them as you did. They were getting a little out of hand." said Sir Nicholas.

"It's alright Sir Nicholas. I just don't like bullies." replied Harry.

"I think we're going to take our leave Sir Nicholas." said Hermione.

"Yeah. I think some of your other guests'll feel a bit better about it." continued Ron.

"Thanks for inviting us Sir Nicholas." said Ginny quietly as she attached herself once again to Harry's arm.

As they were leaving the Bloody Baron approached them and gave Harry a simple nod of his head.

"You would have done well in my house Mr. Potter." said the bloody baron in a cold whisper that made them all shiver. This was the most interaction the Slytherin Ghost had ever had with a Gryffindor student.


	15. The Theft

The First Victim

On the way back to the Dormitory, Hermione was giving Harry strange looks as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Thankfully she did not press him with questions and Harry made it back to his dorm.

That night, back in his dorm, Harry had much to think about. The discovery that Myrtle had remained at Hogwarts had shocked him greatly. He now had even more information about the award Tom had won but he still didn't know if Hagrid had caused the girls death or not.

Harry decided to delay his next talk with Tom until he could ask Hagrid about it.

The next morning, was a Sunday so Harry woke up early to visit his friend. Now that Harry thought about it, he had not visited Hagrid since the day he had discovered that Malfoy was the new Slytherin seeker. Admittedly, Harry had been rather busy with the riddle of Riddle.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and was greeted with loud barking from an over-excited Fang.

"Down, Down boy." came Hagrid's sleep laced voice through the door.

The door opened, revealing a rather groggy looking and dishevelled Hagrid. Hagrid was wearing a housecoat that could have doubled as a tent for two and was wearing, of all things, pink bunny slippers.

"Harry? Blimey,what you doin' 'ere so early?" asked the grounds keeper as he let Harry in.

"Did I wake you up Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but that don't matter none. I was jus' bein' lazy. Come on in, put the kettle on and I'll go in the back ter get dressed."

Harry filled the kettle with water and used his wand to heat the water.

"Well, I was kind of hopin you'd start the fire so's I could make meself some breakfast." said Hagrid as he went over by the door and took his old pink umbrella.

"Now, not a word to anyone about this, I just don't feel like muckin' about this morn." said Hagrid as he swished his umbrella towards the fireplace. A small ball of fire burst from the end, igniting the wood in the hearth.

'Non-vocalized spell casting? Hagrid could have been great had he not been expelled.' said Silias.

Harry sat down in his usual chair and started sipping his tea while Hagrid made himself some breakfast.

"Hagrid. I was wondering." Harry said hesitantly.

"What's that Harry?" Asked Hagrid as he flipped some eggs.

"I don't want to make you angry or anything but ..." Harry continued, trying to ask his difficult question.

"I won't get angry. Just say what's on yer mind."

"Was it really one of your pets that killed Myrtle fifty years ago?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Hagrid turned to look at Harry. Fright in his eyes.

"How'd you 'ear 'bout that?" he asked.

"Old newspapers in the Library."

Hagrid sat down at the table, his face was ashen white and he was clutching his umbrella tightly in his hands.

"Ye see, the thing ye have to know 'bout that was that it wasn't one of me pets. Course, now that I look back on it, it could 'ave been but it wasn't."

Hagrid rubbed his face tiredly.

"I was in me third year. Even back then I was really interested in interestin' creatures. I'd been caught raisin' all kinds of animals in the castle, was always in trouble with old Dipett. But one day a girl was killed, Myrtle, so I figured I'd hide me pet at the time,. Aragog. Aragog'ed never left the room where I'd been keepin 'im of course but I felt it'ed be safer fer him if I hid him some place safer."

"Hagrid, what was Aragog?"

Hagrid's face regained some of it's colour as Hagrid started talking about a subject he was very happy with.

"Aragog's an Acromantula. Real interestin' creatures Acromantulas." said Hagrid, clearly proud of his pet.

'An Acromantula?' asked Silias with some distress.

"What's an Acromantula Hagrid?"

"A gigantic black spider with a poisonous bite, the Acromantula's right smart. Can talk when they get older and understand just as good as any human can."

'How did he get one? They are native of Borneo.' commented Silias.

"You talk like Aragog is still alive Hagrid."

"That's cause he is. I was takin Aragog to a safe hidin' spot when Riddle found me." Hagrid spat tom Riddles name out like Vernon Dursley did Harry's.

"You mean Tom Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Right! Well I was only a third year while Riddle was in his sixth and really I could never 'ave been as powerful a wizard as him. He was right brilliant when it came to magic. Aragog managed ter run out to the forest and that's where he lives. I was expelled, me wand was snapped. Dumbledore managed ter get me a job as assistant ter the grounds keeper and I been here ever since. I found Aragog a mate and they 'ave a colony in the woods around the castle. I still go talk ter 'im once in a while."

'A COLONY?' Silias screamed inside Harry's mind.

"A COLONY?" Mirrored Harry.

"Well yeah!" Hagrid said, confused about Harry's reaction. "I mean, he was getting a little lonely out there and Acromantulas like ter live in groups contrarily ter normal spiders."

"Aren't they a bit dangerous?" asked Harry.

"Nah!" Hagrid waved Harry's concerns away. "Aragog'ed never harm the students."

"Do you know what killed Myrtle then Hagrid?"

"No. We never found a trace of the beast. Her toilet was searched. And they asked her some questions when she came back but we didn't find nothin'."

"What can you tell me about Tom Riddle Hagrid?"

"Brilliant at magic, people liked him well enough, prefect ..." started Hagrid but Harry interrupted him.

"I mean after Hogwarts. Do you know what he did after that?"

"Heard he worked for Borin and Burkes for a while down in Nocturn Alley but haven;t heard anythin' else."

Deciding to talk to Tom again, Harry descended into his trunk. The trunk appeared to have been ransacked. His books in the bookshelf were strewn all about, the door to his bedroom was open and the rooms looked as if a tornado had passed through.

Harry quickly ran to his room where he kept his precious things like his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, his notes on Riddle and Riddle's diary.

To his dismay, Harry found the diary, map and invisibility cloak along with his money pouch were missing.

"Oh bugger!"

'Quite succinctly put.' replied Silias.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked himself rhetorically.

'I would go talk to the headmaster.'

Harry decided to do just that. Harry quickly exited his trunk and barrelled head first into Ginny as he rushed down the boys staircase.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"The diary! Someone took it!" Harry responded.

"What do you mean, you said it was taken care of!"

"I was taking care of it. I was trying to find out who gave it to you. Come on, let's go see Dumbledore."

On the way to Dumbledore's office they stumbled upon Ron and Hermione returning from the Library.

"What's going on Harry? Why are you to rushing off?"

"Can't talk, have to go see Dumbledore." panted Harry

Finally they arrived at the headmasters office and to their surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside.

They climbed the stairs quickly and found the headmaster sitting there looking at a solid silver copy of the marauders map.

"I was looking at the new school map, it is base off the Marauder's map of course, and noticed four students running at breakneck speeds along the halls. I was not particularly surprised to see that it was you four." said the headmaster with a kindly smile.

"What can I do for you today?"

"We ... have ... a ..." Harry tried to explain while gasping for breath.

Ginny was on her knees trying to catch her own while Hermione was leaning on Ron who didn't look particularly winded at all.

Harry shot him a disgruntled look.

"What? I get plenty of exercise at the Burrow. There's a reason I eat as much as I do."

"Would you, by any chance know why you are here Mr. Weasley?"

"No, sorry sir. Hermione and I were just coming back from the library."

Finally Harry recovered his breath enough to explain to the headmaster.

"A book tried to possess Ginny."

The headmaster looked at Ginny with concern in his eyes.

"Are you well Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny could simply nod. She hadn't spoken directly to the headmaster before and was very intimidated.

"If you could explain to me what happened Ms. Weasley." asked the headmaster conjuring chairs for his students.

Ginny explained about finding the book in her cauldron and how she had written in it for three weeks.

"But Ginny, dad's always told us to be careful with things that think on their own." said Ron.

"I know, I know I messed up." Ginny was on the verge of tears again.

Thankfully Hermione was there and went to comfort the young redhead.

"You are young Ms. Weasley. It is the right of the young to make mistakes and to learn from them. Now if you could explain what you meant by possession." interjected the headmaster in a calm soothing voice.

"I was writing about ..." she gave Harry a quick look from the corner of the eye before continuing. "uhm ... Harry." even in her distraught state she still managed to produce a full Weasley blush.

The headmaster was grinning, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Well, one does tend to write about their friends in diaries do they not?" asked the headmaster.

"And Tom got real interested in Harry. He kept asking me all these question ..." but she wasn't able to finish explaining.

The headmaster interrupted her, a very serious look on his face. "His name is Tom you said?"

"Yes, he said his name was Tom Riddle and he was a student here many years ago." answered Ginny.

"Riddle?" asked Hermione.

"Like Riddle Manor?" continued Ron.

"That's why Tom's name was so familiar. Tom Marvolo Riddle! Riddle Manor!" said Harry slapping himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

The headmaster sighed deeply.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was in fact a student here over fifty years ago. He was well liked by all and was a brilliant wizard from the start. He was made a prefect in Slytherin and eventually made head boy. He, to this day, holds the record for most OWLs and NEWTs and hold the second highest grade in defence against the dark arts this school has ever seen. Unfortunately his handsome visage and kind manners hid an evil and deranged mind."

Hermione had a look on her face as if she was trying to work something out.

"I had my doubts about Tom but unfortunately I was only the Transfiguration teacher at the time. Headmaster Dippet liked the boy quite well."

"I'm sorry Albus, I should have listened to you when you told me of your misgivings about the boy. You had the right of him from the start." cut in the painting of the man in question.

"He has fooled many wizards over the years Armando, many wizards indeed."

Suddenly, Hermione stood and took a quill and a piece of parchment from the headmaster's desk and started scribbling furiously.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" asked Ron, appalled that she would act like that in front of the headmaster.

Hermione simply waved him off not wanting her concentration broken.

The headmaster simply looked at the young witch and smiled.

"I have it! It's an anagram." she cried out in victory then she looked at her paper and blanched.

She handed the piece of parchment to the headmaster who looked at it with interest.

"You certainly have Ms. Granger." and with that he enlarged the paper and showed it to the others present in the office.

On it was written TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and below it was I AM LORD VOLDERMORT.

"Bloody hell!" was all Ron could muster.

Ginny simply fainted, Harry caught her before she fell to the ground.

Hermione looked a little green.

'We should have brought her into our confidence from the start I believe.' Silias said with a touch of admiration in his voice.

Harry ... Harry looked angry. "Can't he just bugger off and die already!"

The headmaster chuckled slightly. "I hope that the diary is locked away safe and sound?"

"That's the problem. I took it from Ginny and was trying to figure out who had given it to her but my trunk's been broken into."

The headmaster's expression changed from benign to alarmed very quickly.

"Then I believe it would be best if we were to go and search it as soon as we leave young Ms. Weasley in Madame Pomfrey's care."

As this was said, the headmaster attached a letter to Fawkes leg and the bird disappeared in a flash of flame.

The headmaster then floated Ginny all the way to the hospital wing and after leaving some instructions with Madame Pomfrey, followed the trio back to the Gryffindor common room.

They entered the second year dorm and found Neville there.

"Hey Harry, back already? You rushed out of here like you-know-who was after you." said the forgetful boy.

Harry simply ignored him and went straight for his trunk.

"Do you have your key this time?"

Harry, not really paying attention to Neville took out his key and opened the lock.

"What do you mean Neville." said Hermione.

Neville finally noticed that the headmaster was present and paled slightly.

Harry stopped and quickly turned to Neville.

"When was this Neville?"

"Last night during the feast. You came in to get something from your trunk but you didn't have you're key so you used a spell. It was strange, you looked through two of the compartments then fell INTO the third one. You were gone for a good ten minutes when you came back out again." answered Neville "Why, what's going on?"

"I believe Mr. Longbottom that Mr. Potter has been robbed." answered the headmaster with a sombre face.

"We should look in the other compartments just to be certain Mr. Potter." Harry agreed and opened the first compartment. His parents journals were still there. He opened the second compartment and a search of that compartment didn't reveal the missing items. Harry opened the last compartment, it looked empty since the elevator was up but maybe the items would be inside, Harry stepped into his trunk and activated the elevator to the surprise of Neville and the Headmaster.

Harry started searching around the end point of the elevator and was later joined by the headmaster, Ron, Hermione and a very confused Neville Longbottom.

"We're looking for a small black book. Whatever you do, don't touch it if you do see it." answered Harry.

"Why not Harry?" asked Neville.

"It will try to possess your mind Mr. Longbottom. Harry stumbled on this rare Dark Item and has asked me to help him dispose of it." was the headmasters answer.

The search turned out to be futile and Harry simply sat down in his comfy chair.

"It's not here, someone has it, my invisibility cloak and the marauder's map." said Harry in resignation.

"And your money." said Ron.

"The money isn't important." was Harry's reply.

"I am sorry for the loss of the map and your cloak Mr. Potter."

"That doesn't matter headmaster. I'm more worried that someone has them and a book that tries to possess the person writing in it." was Harry's response. "What do we do now professor?".

The headmaster took out his wand and with a flick a comfertable chair, much like Harry's, appeared out of thin air.

"What were you trying to achieve by keeping the diary Harry?"

Harry looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to find out who tried to hurt Ginny. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." was Harry's quiet reply.

"Why did you not seek me out? I may have been able to attain those goals myself."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to really answer the headmaster.

"Understand that I do not fault your motives but I wish for you to understand that it is our duty as teachers, headmaster and, in the case of Sirius, your godfather to take care of you."

Harry didn't answer.

"For now, you continue with your classes and if you notice anything strange you come and let me know. I believe it would be best if this information was kept in the strictest of confidences." was the headmasters reply.

"I, in the meantime, am expected in the hospital ward. I have sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley informing her that something had occurred at Hogwarts and asking for her presence."

"I'll go with you to check on Ginny if you don't mind."

"Of course not Mr. Potter of course not. I believe Mrs. Weasley might have a few questions for you." said the headmaster.

"Ah, I see you still have my book on wards." said the headmaster drawing the book out of the somewhat empty bookcase. Harry had given all his first year textbooks to Ginny at the start of term.

"Right! I'm done with it. I made a copy for myself. I still don't understand most of it."

"Come along everyone, I believe it is time for us to depart." said the headmaster.

They all walked over to the hospital wing. Neville was trailing along looking a little awed and confused.

Sitting on a bed was Ginny Weasley looking annoyed. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was a Mrs. Weasley looking very worried.

"Headmaster, can I please leave? I'm fine." begged Ginny.

"You certainly are not leaving! Albus, what is going on here? Why is Ginny in the hospital wing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

The headmaster looked around the hospital wing and finally cast a few unknown spells. Harry, Neville and Ron looked to Hermione for an explanation of what the headmaster had just done but she simply shrugged.

Silias was no help since the headmaster had cast soundlessly.

The headmaster went on to explain what had happened.

"... and so we now find ourselves here in the hospital wing."

The headmaster had told Mrs. Weasley everything that had transpired but had not mentioned the luxurious apartment in Harry's trunk. He had simply mentioned that they had searched the other compartments of the trunk.

Mrs. Weasley sat down in her chair looking pale.

"How ... how did Ginny manage to hold HIM off? She's only eleven." asked Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore looked to Harry.

"I've been teaching her, the Twins, Ron and Hermione Occlumency." said Harry sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry in awe.

"O o oo occlumency?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

Harry simply nodded.

"_Hermione? What's Occlumency?" asked Neville._

"I thought you were simply kidding in your letter to Ginny last year but you were really teaching her Occlumency?"

Again, Harry nodded.

Mrs. Wealsey simply rushed over to him and held him in a crushing hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. Without you we could have lost our baby." Mrs. Weasley said, tears flowing down Harry's shoulder for the second time that day.

"_It's the art of protecting ones mind from external influences like Legilimency and the Imperius curse."_

"Mum! The best way to show him you're happy is to not crush him to death." said Ron.

"Oh! You're right. I'm sorry Harry dear. Here I am blubbering like a little schoolgirl."

Ginny turned red in embarrassment at that comment.

"So what now Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a take charge kind of way.

"_How does Harry know how to do it?"_

"We keep our eyes and ears open and hope for the best. I believe it is safe for Ms. Weasley to leave is that right Poppy?" asked the headmaster.

"_He-who-must-not-be-named was possessing Quirell last year and kept trying to get at Harry using Legilimancy. Harry figured it out and taught himself. It's complicated magic but when you have the right motivation, you can do almost anything."_

To everyone's surprise, the school nurse had been there all along and was looking at Harry with an immense amount of respect in her eyes.

"Yes, it looks like her defences minimized any mental damage that could have occurred. The attacker was not very powerful from what I could tell." said the school healer.

"It's certainly interesting being you isn't it Harry." said Neville as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.


	16. Emergency Staff Meeting

BONUS CHAPTER! Some people seemed to think the last chapter was short. I won't name any names CHOUGHenchantedlightCOUGH.

Just a bit of teacher meeting fun.

* * *

Emergency staff meeting.

The headmaster had called an early staff meeting. The events in Gryffindor tower had prompted this decision.

All the teachers were already sitting down and squabbling as was their want. Minerva looked severely annoyed at Snape. Lockhart was again using his charms on professor Sinistra.

Hagrid was sitting alone in his big chair since Fawkes was out hunting or doing whatever it was that immortal avians do.

"If I can have everyone's attention please. I would like to start this meeting with an announcement. Mr. Potter has been robbed today. His trunk was magically broken into. The perpetrator apparently used Polyjuice potion to pass himself off as Mr. Potter but it certainly was not him as he was with me at the time."

McGonagall gasped in surprise. "Do you think it was one of my student's Albus?"

"I have not ruled out the possibility but there is no indication either way. The thief stole two items from Mr. Potter. The marauder's map, a pouch filled with large sum of Galleons and an invisibility cloak."

Severus Snape sputtered madly at the mention of the invisibility cloak.

"What in Merlin's name was he doing with an invisibility cloak?"

"It was left in my care by the Potters before they went into hiding for use by some of our mutual friends. Seeing as I had no longer any use for it and it did not rightfully belong to me I returned it to it's rightful owner. That is not truly important, what is important is that the map, in the hands of the wrong elements could be disastrous to the schools safety. It is imperative that we keep an eye out for the thief. Should you discover his or her identity, do not approach him or her but notify me immediately."

The headmaster looked at all his staff members in turn, spending a longer amount of time on Lockhart before continuing.

"Now, on to the normal business of the day. Who would like to start."

Snape was the first to react.

"Well, I do have a small Quidditch related announcement to make." said the head of Slytherin house with a smirk. "We have a new seeker. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" said Madame Hooch. "He's not exactly a spectacular flyer."

"He's more than competent and of course with the whole team flying Nimbus 2001s he does not really need to be a superb flyer."

Professor sprout simply dropped her cup of tea while professor Flitwick let out a rather rude expletive.

"Skill will out do fancy brooms any day of the week. You'll see Severus. And Gryffindor for one is not out of the running yet. Mr. Potter received a Nimbus 2000 for his birthday. Now how about we talk about inappropriate permission slips, like commandeering the Quiditch pitch from another teams practice?"

McGonagall, Snape and Madame Hooch argued over this point for some time while Flitwick and professor Sprout bemoaned their teams chances at the cup this year with Nimbus 2001 brooms in play. Finally it was agreed that any bookings of the pitch would be done only through Madame Hooch.

"Next. Minerva, I believe you had something?"

"Yes," confirmed the transfiguration teacher.

"I have noticed a mark decline in Mr. Potters grade this year. They are still well in the Exceeds Expectations but last year all his exams came back as Outstanding." she explained.

"Not all exams, I found Mr. Potters performance in potions to be lacking." said Severus Snape in a oily voice.

"All exams from non-biased teachers that is Severus." clarified the transfiguration teacher.

Snape scowled at her but she took no notice of this.

"Do any of you have any remarks?"

The general consensus was that his performance was more than acceptable but less than the previous year. Still, his current grades still placed him in the top fifteen students for his year.

They continued on this vein for a time, discussing the performance of various students. Most agreed that Neville's performance, still far from stellar, had improved greatly compared to the previous year when it came to practical application.

"Next order of business. Argus, I believe you had something to say?"

"Yes! Some fool let out about a hundred Cornish Pixies and they're running rampant in the school." Filch gave Lockhart a hard stare as he said this.

"Peeves is helping them, I know he is, and I can't catch 'em. I need some help before they nest somewhere and breed. I'm thinking Hagrid, Potter and his crew."

"Why Mr. Potter, Argus?" asked McGonagall. Argus Filch had never asked for a specific student before.

"Any time the Pixies see Granger, Weasley or Potter they scamper yelling something about the harvesters." answered Filch.

"What about professor Lockhart?" asked professor Sinistra. "I bet he could catch them all by himself in no time."

Lockhart looked a little uncomfortable at this.

"I think it would be best if the students had a go at this," he said trying to sound wise "Give them real life experience you know?"


	17. The First Victim

The First Victim

Back at Gryfindor Tower, Harry dragged Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny back to the trunk.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Neville seeing the trunk apartment for the first time.

"Neville, I need you to promise me you'll keep all this secret. The diary, invisibility cloak and the trunk space." asked Harry very seriously.

"Of course Harry. The headmaster said we should keep this quiet." answered the confused boy.

"Good, good. For now, I'll give you some notes on Occlumency. Do the exercises you find there because professor Snape is constantly reading our minds."

Neville seemed to blanch at the notion.

"That's no exactly true Harry. Legilimancy isn't really mind reading." started Hermione.

'She's right you know.' said Silias.

Harry simply rolled his eyes at Hermione.

Neville was looking over the notes Harry had just given him and Hermione sat down in Harry's comfy chair to arrange their books.

Harry took the time to have a quick chat with Silias.

'Privacy charms, locking charms to start then we're going to sit down and get through that book on wards. I'm going to enchant this trunk until it's safer than Hogwarts if it's the last thing I do.' Harry thought to Silias.

'I figured you would want that. I've already worked out a lesson plan. In a few weeks you will know most basic privacy charms then I start you on arithmancy and ancient runes. By new years we can start on the book on wards.' replied Silias.

'What about the Fidelius charm?'

'Like the Animagus Transformation and Apparition, you simply don't have the power for that yet. But as soon as you do I'll teach you. If the Fidelius was that easy to do then Nicholas Flamel would have hidden his own stone.' reasoned Silias.

Harry broke his connection with Silias and looked at his friends roaming around the trunk.

Sitting down at the table Harry brought out a Quill and some parchment and started a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for the books. They are really helping. Hermione was ecstatic. _

_Things have been a little strange here. I can't really talk about it in a letter. I'm not sure if you would have the time or if you could even manage it but I was kind of hoping we could talk face to face some time. You know when you have time and all that._

_In other news, I was robbed. Someone broke into my trunk and stole the Marauder's Map, my dad's invisibility cloak and all my money. Any suggestions on how to secure my trunk or how to track down either item? There's more to this but it's not safe to put in a letter._

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon._

_You're, yet again, confused godson._

_Harry Potter._

Harry had not finished writing the last lines when Hedwig landed on the back of his chair.

The following days were rather uneventful until potions class of course.

The Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins again that year and so it was a rather annoyed Harry Potter that found himself waiting in front of the potions classroom surrounded by Slytherins.

Malfoy was standing there, surrounded by his usual bodyguards.

"So Potter, signed any autographs lately?" asked Malfoy drawlingly.

The Slytherins chuckled at the poor attempt at a joke.

A retort from the Gryffindors was, of course, not unexpected but the source of that retort was.

"You .. you're just jealous because no one would want your autograph Ma .. Malfoy." said Neville trying to look intimidating.

"What? You've joined the loser fan club too Longbottom? What am I saying?" he asked asked himself "You founded the club of course. Hard to find a bigger loser than you."

"I don't know about that Malfoy. Maybe we should do a report card comparison?" asked Harry remembering Malfoy Sr. berating Draco about his grades.

Malfoy scowled at that and turned his back on the Gryffindors.

"Remember Neville, just relax and avoid looking at professor Snape's eyes." whispered Hermione soothingly. Hermione looked nervous herself seeing how she was the only one from the summer group to yet have her defences tested.

The door to the potions classroom opened abruptly.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get in."

The students filed into the classroom in silence and sat at their usual seats. Harry paired off with Ron in the hopes of drawing attention away from Neville.

"Instructions are on the board begin now!"

The potion Snape had them working on was rather difficult and the instructions left much to be desired as usual. The Slytherins seemed to be doing fine, well except for Crabe and Goyle of course, but of the Gryffindors only Harry and Hermione were having any success.

Harry was at a crucial step of the brewing process when Snape arrived behind him.

"Potter!" cried out the potions master.

Harry's jump slightly as he had been in deep concentration and too much Graphorn feel into his potion.

'Oh no! Duck!' came Silias's panicked voice inside Harry's head.

Harry quickly ducked down under the table, half dragging Ron with him. Unfortunately for Ron, Harry was not strong enough to drag him down all the way.

Harry's cauldron exploded in a geyser of botched potion, most of it hitting Ron on the shoulder. Ron cried out in pain as his robes were burnt right through.

"You are truly incompetent Potter ten points from Gryffindor, now take Weasley out of here and to the infirmary."

"Hermione, can you take our books back please?" asked Harry as he supported Ron under his shoulder.

And without waiting for an answer, Harry and Ron left for the Hospital Wing.

"Greasy git made you jump so this would happen." said Ron with gritted teeth. "I know he did, you were just telling me this was a dangerous bit we were at."

"I know Ron, I'll have to be more careful of this in the future" replied Harry. "So what should we do to the greasy bat to get even?"

"I'll ask Fred and George for some ideas."

"What have you done to yourself now Mr. Potter?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she entered the hospital wing from her office.

"It's not me, it's Ron." said Harry, pointing at the bed Ron was on.

Madame Pomfrey looked Ron's injuries over for a few moments.

"Well, it's a bad burn but he'll be right as rain in a day or two. I'll have to keep him in observation for overnight but he should be free to go tomorrow." was Madame Pomfrey's prognosis.

Harry was walking down the dark corridors back towards Gryffindor tower when heard something. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . ."

Harry gave a huge jump and quickly drew his wand.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously.

It was in just such moments that he truly wished he had the Marauder's Map.

Looking around, Harry noticed no one, no one at all.

". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ."

Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

He began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor.

Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

His stomach lurched - "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor until he turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

Something was shining on the wall ahead. Harry approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

There, hanging over a puddle of water, was Mrs. Norris. Filtche's cat. She appeared dead. Harry had once seen a cat that had been hit by a car and it had been all hard and stiff, just like Mrs. Norris.

For a few seconds, they didn't move.

A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the noon meal had just ended. From either end of the corridor where he stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in

horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!"he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter."

"May I come as well professor?" asked Hermione from the crowd of people.

"Of course Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor

McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her ."

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs.

Hermione approached the crying caretaker.

"It was NOT the Transmogrifian Torture." she consoled the poor man.

He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself if Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.

The headmaster had begun to wave his wand in an intricate pattern while mumbling an unknown incantation. Lockhart was spouting off bit of useless advice while his paintings nodded sagely.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say ..."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear stained face to Harry.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced."

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good.

"Potter may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at lunch?"

"You made me mess up my potion and sent me up with Ron to the hospital wing." said Harry angrily.

"Blaming your incompetence on me now are you Potter. You are just like your father ..."

"Severus, stop this please." said the Headmaster rubbing his forehead gently.

"But why not join the the others for lunch afterwards?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

All eyes were turned to Harry, all awaiting an answer with interest.

"Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, but then he looked at the headmaster's trusting eyes and decided the truth it would have to be.

"Because on my way back to the feast I heard voices." said Harry with an air of defeat.

There, it was done, they would lock him in St-Mungos.

"Voices, leading to the site of an attack? Hogwash." was the potions masters silky response.

"It's the truth!" cried out Harry.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

Professor McGonagall simply rolled her eyes at her Slytherin counterpart.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I know!" Cried out Hermione. "Priori-Incantatem."

Harry looked at her puzzled.

"Yes, that would show us the last few spells Mr. Potter has performed. Harry if I could have your wand."

Harry handed his wand to the headmaster and looked on in puzzlement.

The headmaster took out his own wand and flicked it at Harry's while incanting "Pirori-Incantatem".

One by one, in reverse order, the last five spells Harry had cast came out of his wand.

"It would appear that Mr. Potter did not curse Mrs. Norris Argus." said the headmaster in obvious relief.

Filch looked depressed, Snape looked disappointed, McGonagall looked relieved, Lockhart looked confused.

"I know!" Said Harry as a thought hit him. "We could use your pensieve professor. Since it shows what I remember, you should be able to hear the voices too and you'll see what I was doing."

"Very well Mr. Potter. If you would all follow me."

They all went up to the headmaster's office. The paintings greeted Harry cordially but quickly stopped when they noticed all the others that were present.

The headmaster retrieved his pensieve with a wave of his wand and Harry quickly deposited the memory. They all entered the memory and left a few minutes later.

"You see! I did hear something." said a triumphant Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you did. I have much to think on tonight. Thank you for this valuable information. If you see or hear anything else, let me know as soon as possible."

"Of course headmaster."

With that the students started walking back towards their tower.

"Potter!" Harry turned and found Argus Filch walking quickly towards them.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thanks for wanting to help Mrs. Norris." with that the caretaker quickly strode back towards his office.

"Did he just thank you?" asked Hermione in a low whisper.

For the next several days, the attack was the only thing any student could speak of. Malfoy had been obviously disappointed when he noticed that Harry was still in school of course.

Harry found himself shunned by many of the students who had, if not been friends, been at least acquaintances.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was one such student. The Hufflepuff boy who had been so happy to talk to Harry during herbology now avoided him like the plague.

Hermione was also acting strange. She had always had her nose buried in a book but had taken this to a new height since the attack.

When confronted about this she explained that she had left her copy of Hogwarts a History at home and there were no copies left anywhere in the library.

"Why don't you Owl home for it? I'm sure Hedwig wouldn't mind getting it for you." offered Harry.

They were walking from Charm to Herbology class and before Hermione could even thank Harry for the offer, Hedwig arrived and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

The trio stopped and looked at the owl.

"That is not normal." said Ron in a slow voice.

"Maybe we should owl your Godfather again Harry." said Hermione.

"Are you an animagus or not?" Harry asked Hedwig.

Hedwig simply hooted at them.

They waited a bit longer to see if Hedwig would suddenly give up her game and turn into a witch. When nothing happened Harry simply decided to deal with this new problem later.

"I'm sorry girl but Hermione's letter isn't ready. When it is we'll let you know." said Harry.

"Or she'll already know." mumbled Ron.

Hedwig flew off and the trio continued walking to Herbology.

"So why do you want that book so bad?" asked Ron.

"What book?" was Hermione's response.

"Hogwarts a History. You know, the book you were so angry you had left at home." replied Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione seeming a little distracted. "Right! Hogwarts a History. The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else."

Herbology class went on without any incident. Justin kept his distance from Harry as did most of the other students but Harry couldn't care less at this point. There were too many puzzles and not enough pieces for his taste.

Later in History of magic Harry had decided to take some time to ask Silias about the chamber thinking that the amulet might know something but it did not.

Frustrated, Harry simply wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for the books. They are really helping. Hermione was ecstatic. _

_Things have been a little strange here. I can't really talk about it in a letter. I'm not sure if you would have the time or if you could even manage it but I was kind of hoping we could talk face to face some time. You know when you have time and all that._

_Now on the Hedwig front. Things are simply getting stranger and stranger there. If you have any information it would be greatly appreciated cause she's starting to scare us now._

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon._

_You're, yet again, confused godson._

_Harry Potter._

A few minutes later Hermione did something un-expected. Well it was not unexpected that she performed this action but rather that she chose to perform it in history class. She raised her hand to ask a question.

"Professor. What can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked of the spectral professor.

After much cajoling and an unprecedented show of interest from the students the History teacher capitulated and gave the students the legend of the chamber.

The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

"Sir - what exactly do you mean by the horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before

dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home."

Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly.

'You could be great, you know, it's all in there in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness ...' Those were the words the sorting hat had whispered in his ears.

Was he the heir of Slytherin?

'No, that's impossible' Harry thought to himself. 'For one I'm in Gryffindor and I certainly didn't petrify Mrs. Norris.'

Harry looked around nervously at the students walking to and fro. Looking at him with accusing eyes. He knew that some of them thought he had petrified Mrs. Norris but did they think he was the heir of Slytherin?

Harry suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable.

As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevy went past.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.

"Harry - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're" But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry in a funk.

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.

They turned a corner and found themselves at the scene of the crime.

"You know what guys. Why don't you two go and poke around a bit and see if you can find anything and we'll meet up in the Common Room." Harry offered. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be around here with everyone thinking I attacked Mrs. Norris."

"Right. Good thinking. Try to find Ginny and Neville. We'll meet in the trunk and have supper there. I don't like how people are acting right now." said Ron.

"Good idea Ron. And if the headmaster needs us he knows about the trunk." replied Hermione.

Harry retreated to his Trunk after finding Neville and Ginny.

Harry started to cook supper for his friends with Ginny's help while Neville went over his Occlumency notes.

Ginny and Harry worked in silence for a time.

"Harry?"

"Huum?" replied Harry distractedly.

"Where did you learn to cook? You're twelve and what are you making?" asked the little redhead.

"Chicken Parmisan. It's chicken in a tomato sauce with some pasta. Pretty easy to make really." was Harry's reply.

"Right so you're making this ... whatever you called it. Where did you learn?"

"I've been cooking for the Dursleys since I was tall enough to work the stove." was Harry's reply but that was only a partial truth. Harry had been cooking for over five years but only really simple meals. When had he learned to make Chicken Parmisan?

"Those damned Muggles! Well at least you don't have to go back next summer. You can come home with us to the Burrow or go with your godfather."

This simple statement hit Harry like a ton of bricks. What would he do over the summer. The protection given to him by the wards at Privet Drive were very powerful but the headmaster had spent a lot of time securing the Burrow and Sirius had said that the Blacks had been a very paranoid family and the house was very well warded. What would he do for the summer.

"Do you think he'll let us visit and maybe sleep over?" asked Ginny, breaking Harry out of his musings.

"Who?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"Your godfather silly." replied Ginny with a grin. "I'm pretty sure you'll want to go with him. You know, have a real family instead of those damned muggles."

Finally Ron and Hermione arrived. They were arguing of course but this time they were both on the same side of the argument.

"The great big prat. How dare he take points away from his own house because I told him off." said Ron.

"I do admit it was a bit off really." Hermione said continuing Ron's train of thought. "I mean, it is a girls bathroom but it's out of order and anyway, no one ever goes there."

"What happened?" asked Harry as he carried a steaming pot of pasta to the table.

"Wow mate. Smells good. You nicked that from the kitchens?" asked Ron.

"No Ronald, he made it all himself." explained Ginny.

"Well you helped you know." replied Harry.

"You can cook?" said Ron already heaping a large serving of pasta on his plate.

"What did you guys find?" asked Harry, not wanting to really have that whole conversation again.

"Wng dgn fing agnythng." said Ron with a mouthful of pasta.

"Ronald, that is truly revolting." exclaimed Hermione in a disapproving tone.

Ron quickly swallowed his food and tried again.

"I said we didn't find anything."

"We didn't have much time what with Percy coming in and interrupting our search." Hermione explained as she served herself some chicken.

"This is real good mate." exclaimed Ron indicating his plate.

"I wonder what could have petrified Mrs. Norris like that." Harry mumbled to himself quietly.

'Many creatures could have done it. The Cockatrice, the Medusa, the Gorgon and the Basilisk have all been known to petrify their victims. The Basilisk is of course a bit of an exception since it's stare usually kills instead of petrifying. The Cockatrice and Gorgon petrify with their breath and the Medusa simply with a look. There are other creatures of course.' Silias informed Harry.

"Who cares what did it. It's more important to figure out who did it." exclaimed Ron.

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggleborns are scum?"

He looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.

"If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him."

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible."

"I don't know." interrupted Ginny. "If they've had it for so long, why start this up now? It just feels kind of random."

"Yeah!" said Neville. "It just feels like we're missing something, something big."

"Well, it's the only lead we have right?" asked Ron.

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect."

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"Right!" said Ron. "Dumbledore said something about Polyjuice to mum."

"But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

'Polyjuice Potion. Ingredients: lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin, a bit of who one wants to turn into.' Silias informed Harry.

Of course Harry couldn't really just blurt this information out to his friends or they would really wonder where he was getting his information.

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Neville. "They'd have to be really thick . . . ."

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other at the same time.

"Lockhart!" they said in unison.


	18. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Tricking Lockhart into signing a permission slip was as easy as taking candy from a baby, or so Harry imagined never having stolen candy from an infant before.

Ginny was elected to obtain the permission slip since Hermione had recently fallen out of favour with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I don't believe it," she said as the four of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed -"

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of order bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them.

Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the five of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store cupboard, we can help ourselves ... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that - shredded skin of a boomslang -. that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it -"

"Oh! It's you Harry, Hermione." said Myrtle as she floated out of her stall to see who was in her bathroom.

"You aren't all doing something naughty now are you?" she asked teasingly.

Myrtle appeared to be happy to see someone for once.

"No Myrtle, we just needed some place private to talk." explained Hermione.

"Ok." said Myrtle as she started floating aimlessly about the bathroom. A few moments later she started crying again.

"What can we do?" asked an excited Ginny.

"Well, at this point it's really Hermione's show. She the resident brainiac." explained Harry.

"What do you mean Harry? You're as good at potions as I am. If not better." asked Hermione.

"Ok, so well brew the potion. I'd order the bicorn by owl post but I don't have any money on me." explained Harry.

"I've got some." said Neville.

"Ginny, Neville and me, we'll plan out how to get pieces of Crab and Goyle." said Ron.

"We might also want to know where the Slytherin common room is." said Ginny.

"Right. If we had the map still we could look it up by seeing where all the Slytherins were at night or if we had my cloak we could just follow a Slytherin." said Harry with a glum look.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door to the girls bathroom burst open and in strode Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the potions master with a wide grin on his face.

"Boys in the girls lavatory? I do believe that there will be detentions tomorrow to be served during the quiditch game."

Neville was white as a sheet but at least was looking away from the potion master. Harry tried to hide the potions book but that simply drew the potion masters attention to him.

"What is it that you are hiding Potter. Hand it over, now!"

Harry handed the potions book over to the potion master.

Snape looked at the book in surprise and his face lit up with joy.

"I think we can forgo the detention and simply send you packing home. Stealing books from the restricted section. The nerve."

At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened again. This time the headmaster entered the bathroom.

"Is there a problem Severus?" asked the headmaster.

"A problem? Boys in a girls lavatory, stolen books from the restricted section." explained the potions master.

The headmaster took the book from Snape and read the title.

"Ah yes, Moste Potente Potions. A very interesting title. But I do believe you're information was incorrect Severus."

Snape looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"Miss. Weasley obtained permission from a professor for this book." explained the headmaster.

"What teacher would be foolish enough to give that book to a first year student?" but before the headmaster or the students could answer, Snape put his hand to his forehead. "Lockhart."

"Yes indeed. Madame Pince came to me informing me that Gilderoy had just given permission for Miss Weasley to take this book from the restricted section. I confirmed this information with the defence teacher and then sought out the children on the headmaster's map." said the headmaster.

The Gryffindors gave a sigh of relief. It looked like they had avoided expulsion.

"They are not guilty of stealing a book from the restricted section. Fine. But there are boys in the girls lavatory. I suggest detention tomorrow during the day."

"I think not. Five points each for the boys and a warning. This lavatory is disused. No one comes here any more." said the headmaster, pointedly looking at Moaning Myrtle's stall.

"Now I will handle this from this point Severus. Thank-you for you're help."

The potion master knew a dismissal when he heard one and took his leave.

"Now if someone could explain to me what you had planned, it would be greatly appreciated." asked the headmaster.

"Not here sir, it's not secure. Anyone could be listening." answered Harry quickly.

"Very well, to my office then."

The group made it's way to the headmaster's office. Once there, the headmaster conjured chairs for everyone and sat down at his own desk.

"Now if someone could explain to me why five of you were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

Harry looked to his friends, who were all looking to him.

"Well sir, we were working on a plan to prove that ... that ... well ..." hesitated Harry.

"That Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin." finished Ron.

"And how were you going to do this exactly using this book?" asked the headmaster with his eyes sparkling madly.

"Polyjuice." explained Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger I cannot allow that. I do believe that, in a controlled environment, you would most likely be able to produce said potion. But this plan of yours is too dangerous." said the headmaster kindly. "Now why Mr. Malfoy?"

"When he saw the writing on the wall he said. 'You're next mudbloods.' and he sounded excited." explained Ginny.

"That and the chamber was Slytherin's secret chamber." whispered Neville.

"Your evidence is rather thin." explained the headmaster.

"That's why we were going to get some more by pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle sir. We would get Malfoy to admit it to us then we would have some proof to bring to you." explained Ron.

"Well, Unfortunately I do have to return this book to Madame Pince. I would suggest you use less illegal methods of inquiry in the future." said the headmaster in way of dismissal.

"I can't believe we didn't get expelled." whispered Neville.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we could brew Polyjuice Potion and go ahead anyway." replied Harry.

"Harry we don't have the book any more." replied Hermione.

"I memorised the steps and ingredients." replied Harry.

"Harry?" asked Ron as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. "Why didn't we do all this in well, you know, the dorm?"

The students all stopped and looked at Ron.

"Because we're all stupid." was Harry's reply as he grabbed his head in both hands. "I have a small potions lab on the other side of the training room."

They returned to the trunk and Harry set off to write down the Polyjuice instructions while the others planned how to get bits of Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry vaguely heard something about drugged cupcakes but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Ok, here it is Hermione. After you've brewed it I'll try a bit of it to make sure it's safe and we'll have a boezer handy."

Harry handed Hermione the notes he had taken from Silias.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of

ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store cupboard, we can help ourselves ... Powdered horn of a bicorn and shredded skin of a boomslang that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it -"

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him.

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last."

"Ok. Well let me know what I need to order. I'd rather buy it than try to steal it from Snape." Answered Harry.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Ron.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days ... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

"There's a full moon soon so we could go pick some in the forest." offered Ginny pointing to Neville and herself.

"Who, me? In the forbidden forest, at night, on a full moon?" asked a now very white Neville.

"Well, you're better at herbology than all of us put together so of course you'd need to come." explained Ginny. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

"You don't have to if you don't feel good about this Neville. I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into anything." explained Harry.

"No. I'll .. I'll do it. I'm a Gryffindor and anyway, Fred and George are always going in there and nothings happened to them yet."

"Ok," said Hermione, taking out a list from one of her books. "We need a name for this trunk space."

"You have a list?" asked Ron bemused.

"Well yes, or else we might forget something important." explained Hermione.

They spent a fun half-hour thinking up names for the trunk space.

Ron had suggested 'The Hideout' but it was rejected because it was obviously suspect. Hermione had suggested 'The Reliquary' but that was rejected, after she explained exactly what it meant, because it made them sound pompous. Harry had suggested 'Manchester' which had brought him many confused looks.

"Well, it wouldn't sound so strange if I said something like. 'Let's meet up in Manchester and talk about it.'. It's a real place after all." Harry explained.

They all laughed about it for a few minutes.

Finally they agreed to go with Neville's suggestion of 'The Hub' on a trial period, to see how it fit.

Harry awoke the next morning not in his bed, where he had gone to bed the night before, but back in the trunk.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself and Silias.

'I do not know. Last I was aware of you were going to bed in the boys dorm.'

Harry stood and looked around. His fingers were splattered with ink.

Harry greeted breakfast with a bit of dread. The Quidditch match he was about to play would be his toughest yet and even if they did win this match their chance at the cup was almost non-existant since Slytherin would simply pound the other teams to pad their scores. Gryffindor was the only team with a fighting chance in a match because of Harry's broom.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table thinking these thoughts. It appeared that the rest of the team was thinking in a similar way because no one was talking. The Slytherins on the other hand were all talking loudly and were already celebrating their apparent victory.

In the changing rooms. Oliver wood attempted to rally his troops.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -" ("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August") "- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry.

"It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

"Oliver, I have an idea." Harry said as the rest of the team got ready. "Even if ... when we win this game. Slytherin will simply beat up on Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to pad up it's score. Honestly with the brooms they are flying the only reason we have a chance is because I'm a threat to the snitch." explained Harry.

The twins, noticing this little conference sidled over.

"He's right Oliver." said Fred.

"We went over and spied on a few of their training sessions." continued George.

"All you can see is green blurs swooshing all over."

"Harry's broom is the only one that has a chance against them."

"Ok Harry," said Oliver "what's the plan?"

"I offer the other seekers to use my Nimbus during their matches against Slytherin."

"Why?" asked a flabbergasted Oliver Wood.

"This'll force the Slytherins to finish the game quickly or risk the chance that the opposing seeker'll get the snitch." explained Harry.

"So they won't have a chance to pad up their score." said Fred as realization hit him.

"After all, Malfoy isn't such a good flyer." finished George.

Oliver seemed to be thinking about this for a few seconds.

"Good plan. You sure you don't mind?" asked Oliver.

"I offered didn't I?" asked Harry with a smirk.

The game started off badly. The Slytherin had the best brooms on the market and it showed as they swooped by the Gryffindors as if they were standing still.

To add insult to injury, it also appeared that the Slytherins had tampered with one of the Bluddgers as it took an unhealthy interest in Harry, unhealthy for Harry that is. The bluddger single mindedly went after Harry. This forced the beaters to cover him, leaving the rest of the team undefended.

"Listen," said Harry as Oliver called for a break "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys.

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry."

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. " Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him."

Madam Hooch had joined them.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face.

"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry, leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

For the rest of the match, Harry gave the audience a display of what a truly skilled flyer could do. The Slytherins were laughing of course and Malfoy let off a lame joke about training for the ballet but all the while Harry had his eye out for the Snitch.

Suddenly he saw it, the Golden Snitch. It was hovering a few inches over Malfoys head – and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry hadn't seen it."

For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in mid-air, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

WHAM.

He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.

Harry made a mad grab for the Snitch and caught it. Unfortunately, he was only hanging on to his broom with his legs and the rain drenched wood was not offering much grip. Slowly but surely, Harry fell off his broom to the pitch.

Harry smiled through the pain. They had won.

And he fainted.

Harry awoke next in the Hospital wing. He had the strangest feeling, something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. It felt as though his arm was deflated. It didn't hurt any more, nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"What the bloody hell happened to my arm?" Harry asked himself softly.

"Lockhart."

Apparently Harry was not alone in the hospital wing. Putting on his glasses, he noticed that the whole Gryffindor team was assembled waiting for him to wake up.

Harry groaned. "What did he do now Ron?"

"Lockhart is an idiot. It wasn't his job to try and heal Harry's arm. He should have left it to Madame Pomfrey."

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Hey kiddo." said Sirius as he sat himself on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, you said in your last letter that you needed to talk so I'm here to talk." explained Sirius.

"I also wanted to see you fly and by Merlin, those were some nice moves you pulled on that rogue Bluddger."

"Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say." exclaimed an ecstatic Oliver Wood.

"That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face ... he looked ready to kill." said Ron.

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

Harry looked at his arm and the sight made him almost sick up.

Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh coloured rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.

"So you're finally awake. Now you'll be able to take your skelegro like a good boy and re-grow that arm." said Madame Pomfrey as she pushed her way through the crowd of people around Harry's bed.

"Now if professor Lockhart ever tries to heal any of you again report him to either you're head of house or to myself." she said wagging her finger at the assembled students. "Now everyone out, my patient needs rest. Regrowing bones is a painful experience."

"Madame Pomfrey, can my godfather stay for a while. He came all the way here to talk to me about something important." asked Harry.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry with a piercing look and then looked at Sirius who was, quite literally, giving her big puppy eyes. He had changed to Padfoot.

"Oh fine but no more than an hour. After that you'll need to sleep. Trust me on this." she said suppressing a snort of laughter.

"So, what's up kiddo?" asked Sirius after returning to his normal form.

"Do you know any privacy charms?" asked Harry looking about.

Sirius took out his wand and cast a silence bubble around them and followed it with a notice-me-not charm.

"That should have us well covered. What's going on Harry." asked Sirius with a serious expression on his face.

Harry explained everything to Sirius. Dobby's warning, his letters being intercepted, the book, the theft, their suspicions that Malfoy was the heir, their plans to use Polyjuice. Almost everything.

"Now I know why you wanted to talk in person and why you wanted the secrecy charms." said Sirius.

"I have something for you. Something that will insure we don't have to worry about Owls being intercepted." explained Sirius.

Sirius reached into his robes, took out two mirrors and handed one to Harry.

"These are two way mirrors." explained Sirius. "The one you have was your dad's. We used to use them all the time to execute pranks or talk when we were in different detentions."

"How do they work?"

"You look into the mirror and say the name of the person who has the other mirror. Try it out."

"Sirius." Harry whispered into his mirror and suddenly the mirror stopped showing his reflection and he found himself staring at Sirius's face.

"This is amazing." exclaimed Harry.

"Yup. It'll allow you to talk to me whenever you need to. I'll keep it with me at all times and if I don't have it, try Remus. Use it whenever you feel the need. I don't care if it's the middle of the night." explained Sirius.

"Now do you want me to go out and get some of the harder to get ingredients for your polyjuice?" asked Sirius.

"Shouldn't you be telling me not to do this?" asked Harry.

"Nah. Not my thing. Just promise me you'll be careful. I'd rather help and know you have what you need to try this instead of you trying it without me knowing. If I tell you not to do it you'll just go ahead anyway." explained Sirius.

"By the way," said harry suddenly. "Where is Kingsley?"

Sirius gave Harry a wide smile. "I don't need him any more. I'm officially your Godfather again. You don't have to go back to those damned muggles again. Kingsley and Remus were both at the game but Poppy wouldn't let them in. Said you had more than enough visitors to be getting on with."

"That's great" said Harry with a little less enthusiasm than was called for.

"You know if you don't want to ..." started Sirius.

"It's not that, it's just that I may have to go back to the Dursleys anyway. There's a magical ward that needs replenishing by my being there so I need to spend a few weeks there every year." explained Harry.

"Oh! Well, that's different. I guess Dumbledore told you about this?" asked Sirius.

Harry simply nodded.

"Well, I have a meeting with him in a bit. Now that I'm your legal guardian and they need to keep me appraised of how you've been doing and all that." explained Sirius.

Harry again simply nodded but his face was contorted in pain and he was sweating profusely.

"Looks like the skelegro has started working. I'll leave some money with Ron for you. I should let you get to sleep. Night pup."

Sirius patted Harry's head and headed out the hospital wing.

And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"

It was in fact Dobby the house elf. Dobby was wringing a sponge nervously, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he looked on to Harry.

"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby tried so hard but still Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts."

"It was you. You closed the barrier at kings cross."

The little elf simply nodded and tried to sponge Harry's forehead again but Harry was having none of it.

Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make -"

"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"It doesn't work that way Dobby." Harry tried to explain. "I won't be sent home unless the school closes and if the school closes then whoever wants to make terrible things happen will have already won."

"But Dobby is not knowing what else he is to be doing." said the elf in a small voice. Harry laid back down on his bed exhausted from the healing of the skelegro and Dobby started sponging his forehead again.

"Harry Potter is too important to us elves and other races that are seen as vermin by the other wizards." explained Dobby as he wrung out the sponge.

"Harry Potter brought light to the wizarding world and now dark and terrible things are happening here at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets has opened once more ..." Dobby stopped speaking abruptly.

"What else can you tell me Dobby. What can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?"

But instead of answering, Dobby took the water pitcher on Harry's nightstand and wacked himself hard on the head with it.

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf.

"Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not -"

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too.

There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

Harry sat up in bed and saw professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall enter with what appeared to be a statue. A very familiar looking statue.

"Colin!" Harry said in a low whisper.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Colin Creevey has just been found. He is, as was Mrs. Norris, petrified." said the headmaster.

"Really Albus, I don't think we should be giving him any of this information." said professor McGonagall.

"On the contrary Minerva. Mr. Potter was my secret source I told you about at the start of term. He has already given me much information." explained the headmaster.

"I have something to tell you headmaster." said Harry.

"One moment Harry, we will deal with Mr. Creevey first."

Madame Pomfrey was brought in and many diagnosis spells were used. Colin's camera was opened but the film had been burned out.

Finally the headmaster and deputy headmistress turned to Harry. Harry had the headmaster put up some privacy charms and then relayed all the information he had gotten from Dobby.

"So, tell me Harry, what have you deduced from the information you have gathered and the interactions you have had with Dobby." asked the headmaster.

Harry sat there for a time. Really, this was more Hermione's area. She was great at noticing patterns and clues.

"Well, since he can't tell me anything specific about it, it must mean that his family is involved." started Harry.

The headmaster looked on encouragingly.

"It really does involve the chamber of secrets." he thought out loud. "Dobby's family would be an old dark, pureblood family since he's badly treated."

Then something clicked in Harry's mind.

"You've been here for over one hundred years right professor?" Harry asked of the old wizard.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have."

"When was the last time the chamber was opened? Dobby said it had been open before."

"Roughly fifty years ago."

"The same time Voldermort was here."

Professor McGonagall shivered at the mention of the name but Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Back when Tom was in school." said the headmaster.

"A creature only the heir of Slytherin could control. That can turn someone to stone." Harry mused to himself. "What is Slytherin known for?"

'He was a parselmouth. A speaker of snakes.' informed Silias. 'As was Voldemort.'

By now, Harry was oblivious to the two teachers standing before him.

"So he was a speaker of snakes, a parselmouth. So we can forget about the Gorgon. That leaves us with The Cockatrice, the Medusa and the Basilisk."

"Professor. What can you tell me about the first time the chamber was opened?"

"At the time, a girl by the name of Myrtle Baker was killed, not petrified. It was believed that one of Hagrid's pets had slain the girl and he was expelled and his wand snapped. He had been 'discovered' by the head boy of the time. A Slytherin named Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"And now we just lost his body possessing diary! The diary must be possessing the student that stole my cloak and map and is using that person to continue what Voldemort started fifty years ago." concluded Harry.

"Exactly Mr. Potter. Exactly."

"But when I asked Dobby if it had anything to do with Voldemort," here again McGonagall shivered "He said no, not the dark lord."

"I believe that Tom had not openly renamed himself at the time and that this was a clue from your friend Dobby." explained the headmaster.

"Bloody Hell. That means that his masters planted that Diary on Ginny and that we had a way to stop it all and I failed." Harry said as he let himself fall back on his bed.

"We have not failed Mr. Potter. Not yet. No student has perished yet. Mr. Creevey will recover in time."

"What do we do now?" asked Harry "Since Myrtle died last time, it only leaves us with one possible monster, a Basilisk."

"How do you know so much about this Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Well me and a few friends, we've been looking into things you know." Harry replied evasively.

"All we can do now Harry is keep our eyes and ears opened. The perpetrator will stumble and we will be there to catch the clue."


	19. The Dueling Club

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been feeling blah of late and was really busy at work (where I do alot of my writting).

* * *

The Duelling Club. 

Once Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that Harry's bones had fully re-grown, she had let him go.  
Harry quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ginny waiting by the chair closest to the portrait hole.

"They're at the Hub. We decided to get started as soon as possible." explained Ginny as she started up the stairs to the boys dorm.

The two of them entered the trunk to find Neville working on some homework.

"They're in the lab. I hope you don't mind we're in here." asked Neville.

"Nope, as long as you don't tell anyone else." answered Harry. "You might want to come with us. I discovered some more stuff last night."

"You heard about Colin?" asked Neville as they crossed the training room.

"I was there. I had a long chat with the headmaster and professor McGonagall. We've got a lot more information now."

"Harry!" said Hermione "I hope you don't mind but with the attack on Colin last night we felt there was no time to lose."

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin. I just wished I could have a go at him."

"No problem Hermione. Sirius said he would send us the ingredients we're missing." Harry informed them.

"What?" asked Ron.

"He said he'd rather know were doing it than not knowing." explained Harry. "It also helps that they used to do things like this all the time. At least we have a good reason, they just did it for fun."

"Oh good. We can burn the plan to raid Snape's stores then." said Hermione.

"There's something else," said Harry, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville looked up, amazed. Harry told them everything Dobby had told him - or hadn't told him and then went into the conversation he had had with Dumbledore.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"I'm the reason Colin is petrified!" Ginny said in a quiet whisper.

"It's a bloody Ba .. Ba .. Basilisk?" asked Neville in a fear filled voice.

"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

"So the Heir is Voldemort. We don't need to go ask Malfoy if he's the heir, we have to find out who in Gryffindor stole my things."

"Well, why are we even brewing Polyjuice then?" asked Hermione.

"You already started, might as well finish it. Never know when it'll come in handy." answered Neville.

The Gryfindors spent much of the remainder of the week in the trunk practising duelling and general spell casting and simply avoiding the other students.

Word of Colin's petrification had spread quickly through the student body and paranoia had set in. Student's were avoiding Harry like the plague.

A black market had sprung up, almost over night. Student's were purchasing amulets, ointments, crystals of all kinds. The Hub gang knew of course that none of those would be of any use against a Basilisk. The only way to survive it's stare was by indirect exposure and even that resulted in petrification.

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry was going to spend the holidays with Sirius at the Weasley's since Sirius's house was not ready and Remus's was not protected enough. Hermione had also been invited and an invitation had been extended to the Grangers. Neville had asked if he could come over during the break to visit.

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days."

The Hub group had already been practising amongst each other to pass away the time. Neville's school work was benefiting from his friendship with Harry and Hermione and his new wand had brought a marked improvement in the practical aspects of spellcasting.

The Hub group were all a little excited. Duelling with friends was one thing but having a proper teacher teach duelling was another. There was no replacement for experience.

"Maybe professor Lockhart will teach the club." said Hermione said with a groan.

"Hermione," said Ron. "that guy couldn't duel his way out of a wet paper bag."

"Yes and he can't teach yet he's still a teacher." was her reply.

"So who do you guys think will be teaching the class?" Harry asked of Neville, Ginny, George and Fred.

"I heard professor Flitwick is a duelling champion." said Neville.

"Might be Dumbledore." said Fred.

"Right, he's the most powerful wizard alive. I bet he'd have a few things to teach us." continued George.

"I bet it's Snape." said Harry despondently. "I heard he knows his dark arts. I don't like him but I bet he'd be able to show us a thing or two ... probably using me as a target."

"Nah! mate. I don't see Snape volunteering for anything like this." said George in dismissal of Harry's suggestion.

The conversation ended as the teacher entered to great hall. It was worse than Harry had imagined. Not only was it Gilderoy Lockhart but apparently it was also Severus Snape.

Most of the boys groaned at this while most of the girls started giggling.

Harry was happy but not encouraged at the sight of a sour faced Severus Snape. On the one hand the potions master was there but on the other hand it appeared that THERE was exactly where he did not want to be.

Snape's attitude worsened was he was introduced as Lockhart's assistant.

"The man has a death wish." whispered Fred to Harry.

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's other ear.

"Five Galleons on Snape." said Harry to Fred.

"I don't take sucker bets Harry." was Fred's reply.

"Is it wrong to take Snape's side in this?" asked a confused sounding George from behind Harry.

The first round went quickly to Snape as Lockhart had begun an overly complicated spell.

"EXPELIAMUS" cried out the potion master.

And as quick as that the duel had ended with Lockhart being thrown a good two feet back.

Lockhart made a feeble attempt to regain face and in the process insulted Snape even more. Lockhart found himself at the receiving end of one of the potion masters patented death glares and stuttered to a halt.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me."

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Potter with ..." and here he pretended to think on it for a time but Harry knew what he was about to say. "... Malfoy."

The potion master had a wide, evil grin spread over his face.

Ron was partnered with Justin from Hufflepuff and Hermione with Milicent Bulstrode from Syltherin.

Ron looked at Harry enviously. He had been training hard in the Hub for just such an occasion and he would not have the chance.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

Malfoy had already started on "two": Harry had been ready for just such a manoeuvre. Malfoy always cheated.

"Redigo Contego!" cried out Harry stopping the spell with a slightly shimmering field of energy that dissipated quickly after absorbing the spell.

Harry did not waste any time and quickly followed his shield with the first offensive spell he had ever used.

"Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

All around Harry, similar scenes were being played out. The students' were only supposed to disarm but some had been paired with very incompatible partners, like Harry and Malfoy.

Harry had not taken his eyes off Malfoy and it was a good thing because Malfoy sent a spell his way in between breaths.

"Tarantallegra!"

Harry simply sidestepped the spell and heard it impact a student behind him. Malfoy was having trouble aiming while laughing.

Professor Lockhart tried to regain control of the situation. Of course, Snape had to take control of the situation. Once all the students were sorted out it was decided that there would be a student demonstration pair for blocking unfriendly spells.

"Five Galleons says you and Malfoy get chosen." whispered Ron to Harry.

"I don't take sucker bets." Harry replied, mirroring Fred's answer earlier.

Of course Harry was chosen, much to Neville's relief. He had been initially proposed by Lockhart.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops -my wand is a little overexcited -"

Harry simply rolled his eyes. He knew quite a few blocking spells already, he had even taught Neville one the year before.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Lockhart simply ignored the comment and counted down. Harry, not wanting to cheat, was ready with a shield spell but Malfoy waited until the count of three this time.

Of course, the spell he used was not the disarming spell as was expected.

"Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

'We have a problem,' said Silias. 'That is a Vipera Ammodytes, more commonly known as the nose-horned viper. A highly venomous viper species found in southern Europe through to the Balkans and parts of the Middle East. This is reputed to be the most dangerous of the European vipers due to its large size, long fangs, up to 13 mm, and high venom toxicity.'

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"No!" said Harry in a calm commanding voice.

The viper stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Come over here. You aren't to harm anyone here." said Harry.

'Master Potter. What are you doing.' said Silias in a panic.

Harry simply ignored him and bent down close to the snake as it approached.

"What is it you wish master?" it asked of Harry as it slithered up his arm and settled itself around his shoulder.

'You're a parslemouth?' asked Silias in disbelief. 'Well this is surely going to make things interesting.'

"I am not your master, I'm just a friend. Just stay with me. I'll make sure you aren't harmed and we'll see about getting you a proper home."

Harry turned to the potion master.

"I believe professor Snape that that was not a spell that could be blocked and was dangerous. What punishment will Malfoy be getting?"

The sight of Harry Potter, quietly petting one of the most dangerous vipers in all of Europe had apparently broken through Snape's shell of disdain.

"Put the snake down Potter and I'll dispose of it. We can talk about this afterwards." said the potion master apprehensively.

"No. I'll bring it to Hagrid and he'll find it a proper home." replied Harry.

If everyone had not been so shocked at the sight of Harry carrying on a conversation with a snake, they would have been shocked at the potion masters response.

Severus Snape simply gave a small bow of his head and backed away.

Harry stepped off the platform, the students closest to his exit point scrambled away from him and his venomous companion. The snake was simply coiled around Harry and had rested it's head on his shoulder peacefully.

Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione began to follow him. Ginny and Ron running ahead to clear the way so as to not spook anyone.

"It's cold out," Harry said to the snake. "If you want, I can have my friend Hermione cast a warming charm on us so you stay comfortable."

"That would be appreciated. I do not like the cold." replied the Snake.

"Hermione, could you cast a warming charm on us. We're going outside and the snake doesn't like the cold."

Hermione simply nodded and cast the spell ... from a safe distance.

A few steps later, Hermione could no longer contain herself.

"Harry?" she asked cautiously "How are you doing that?"

"Apparently I'm a parseltongue." replied Harry easily.

"But how did you know to do that?" she asked.

"Well, I once had a chat with a Boa Constrictor at the Zoo on my cousins birthday. When Dumbledore told me about parlsemouths, I figured I had to be one." explained Harry.

"You do realise that everyone is going to think you're the heir now right?" asked Neville.

"They already do Neville." replied Harry. "And anyway, I just stopped my new friend here from attacking Justin so I think that should count for something."

Ginny returned from her scouting. And approached Harry.

"Can I pet it?" she asked.

Harry asked the snake and it said it didn't mind.

Ginny walked alongside Harry for a time stroking the snake who was eating up the attention. Finally they made it to Hagrid's cabin.

To say that the grounds keeper was surprised was an understatement.

"Harry, you do realise you 'ave one o' the deadliest snakes in muggle Europe on yer shoulder 'ight?"

"Yes, Malfoy conjured or summoned it." explained Harry.

"'An wha's it doing on yer shoulders?" asked Hagrid.

"I asked it not to attack Justin and I figured you would know where to find it a good home." explained Harry.

"Ye asked it?" said Hagrid in surprise.

"Yes, apparently I'm a parsletongue."

Harry sat down on his usual comfy chair while the rest of the group, minus Ginny, found themselves seats as far from Harry as they could.

"So you're a parselmouth?" asked Ron.

"I guess so." replied Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Honestly, I only talked to a snake once before and back then I didn't even know I was a wizard. I just put two and two together a few weeks ago but had no way of testing it out until now." explained Harry.

"Is it warm enough here?" Harry asked of the Snake. "Do you want me to move closer to the fire?"

"No, here is fine. You're body is nice and warm." it explained.

'It's interesting how I can also understand it.' said Silias. 'I'm a parsletongue by proxy!' he said excitedly.

"Cool." said Fred.

"It sounds like hissing when you're talking to it." said George excitedly.

"It's actually kind of creepy Harry." said Neville.

"It sounds like hissing?" asked Harry. "To me it sounds like English."

Hagrid brought Harry a cup of tea. Apparently, now that he knew that they weren't in any danger, he found the snake rather interesting.

"You just leave it with me. I'll find it a proper home." explained Hagrid.

On the way back to the castle, realization hit Harry.

"I'm a parsletongue!" cried out Harry.

"Well yeah mate. It's what we've been talking about for the past twenty minutes." replied Ron.

"I mean, that's why I could hear the creature from the chamber. It's a Basilisk, a snake!"


	20. Emergency Staff Meeting Three

Emergency Staff Meeting Three.

Albus Dumbledore was walking towards his staff room. He had been called back from an important meeting at the ministry of magic by a missive from his Potions Master.

_Headmaster,_

_It is of the utmost importance that you attend a meeting in the staffroom at once._

_Severus Snape_

The letter had given absolutely no information but Severus was never one to cry wolf.

The staffroom was in chaos. McGonagall and Hagrid were arguing loudly with Snape. Hagrid seemed livid and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Lockhart looked white as a sheet. Professor Sinistra was giving him a shoulder rub to calm him down.

"What appears to be the problem?" asked the headmaster in a calm collected voice.

"The boy is a parsletongue!" exclaimed Snape.

The headmaster sat quietly at his usual chair and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"Yes, I am aware of that. That is why he could hear the beast of Slytherin when none other could." explained the headmaster.

"If you could, perhaps, explain how you came to discover this Severus."

The potion master explained to the headmaster in great detail, and with scathing remarks directed towards the current defence teacher, what had transpired during the abortive Duelling Club session.

"I do not see the problem." said the headmaster after some reflection.

"You do not see the problem?" exclaimed the potion master. "The heir of Slytherin is on the loose and the boy is a parsletongue. He must be the heir, he must have been setting the creature loose on the school. We have to get him away from the castle to keep the others safe. First, Filch takes him in for punishment then Mrs. Norris is petrified. Second, Mr. Creevy annoys Potter constantly for photos and signatures and then he ends petrified."

The headmaster looked at his potion master with a disappointed look.

"Severus, your hate blinds you to the facts. Mr. Potter has done nothing but aid us in securing the castle against those who would endanger it's students." said the headmaster calmly.

"He trusted us enough to loan us the Marauder's map when we needed it. He and his friends saved an infant child from the spectre of Voldemort. He has befriended unicorns and a phoenix. One of his best friends is a muggleborn witch. Tell me Severus, what in his actions leads you to believe that he could possibly be the heir of Slytherin and could possibly attempt the murder of his fellow students?"

The potion master looked doubtfully at the headmaster.

"I am also disturbed by the news that he is a parsletongue. Not because I believe that it makes him an dark wizard but because others will think so. We are not defined by our abilities but by what we choose to make of them." said the headmaster.

"Tha' what I been tellin him for the past twenty minutes." exclaimed Hagrid.

"'Arry came to me hut to ask me ter find the snake a place ter live. We talked for a while and he was talkin to the snake. He left it with me and it's been as harmless as a puppy. It stays curled up by the fire and eats the rats and mice I give it. Didn't even bother fang when he came ter smell it. And this is one of the deadliest muggle vipers in Europe."

"He set the snake after a Hufflepuff boy." tried the potion master in desperation.

"That's codswallop! If he had then the boy'ed be dead." exclaimed Hagrid. "They can strike about five times before yer can even blink."

"As I said Severus, it is not our abilities that define us but the choices we make." repeated the headmaster. "And speaking of choices, I would now like to speak of Draco Malfoy's choice of spell for blocking practice. Mr. Malfoy's behaviour is becoming violent and reckless. He shall be placed on probation for the next three months and if he chooses to follow this course of action again, he shall be expelled." the headmaster said this with a tone that left none believe that anything other would happen.

The potion master simply gave a small bow of his head in acknowledgement.

"I believe that covers the current situation. Hagrid, Minerva and professor Kettleburn. If you could all stay so we can determine what to do with the poor beast?"

The other teachers left to return to their duties.

"A parsletongue!" exclaimed professor Kettleburn excitedly. "Think of the possible creatures that we could show in class with Mr. Potter assisting."

"Have you re-considered your decision to retire then professor?" asked the headmaster with a knowing smile.

Hagrid was fidgeting in his seat, looking nervous.

"Almost, almost. Mr. Potter almost made me change my mind." said the professor. "But I'm getting too old and injured to keep going on."

Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief and professor McGonagall smiled at the giant man fondly.

"I believe I may have an idea as to where we could relocate our reptilian friend." said the headmaster.


	21. Quiditch Planning

Quiditch planning. 

It had been only a week since the Duelling Club incident and things were not going well for Harry. Half the people who had not believed the rumours that Harry was the heir of Slytherin now believed them. Of course, Harry couldn't really blame them seeing how he almost believed the rumours himself.

Justin seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth as far as Harry could tell. Lavender had heard from a Hufflepuff acquaintance that Justin apparently believed that Harry had marked him for death.

"But that's ridiculous!" bellowed Harry in the middle of the common room. "One of my two best friends is a MUGGLEBORN WITCH! Why would I try to kill muggleborns? Bloody Hell, I'm a half-blood myself."

Lavender backed away slightly from Harry.

"Look, no need to yell at me, I'm just letting you know. Anyway, to answer you're question, rumour has it you hate the muggles you live with." she explained.

"Well, yeah." Harry admitted, frustration still showing on his face. "You would to if you ever met them. They are horrible human beings."

Lavender simply shrugged her shoulders and walked up the girls staircase.

"Well, I'm going to put an end to this right now."

With that Harry walked out of the common room and headed towards the Hufflepuff house. Harry sat down in front of the entrance and waited. Finally a first year Hufflepuff student opened the entrance, saw Harry and quickly ducked back inside.

"Oh! Bloody hell." Harry whispered to himself in frustration "I bet he's in there telling everyone I just tried to hex him."

A few moments later, the entrance opened again but this time it was a fourth year student coming out of the entrance. Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy with grey eyes. He was the tall and silent type and was well liked in his house and by others. He also played for the Quidditch team opposite Harry himself.

"Hello Cedric." Harry said, trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"Potter." said Cedric in a calm, guarded voice. "Why are you sitting in front of our entrance?"

"Well, I need to talk to you and to Justin." said Harry.

"Well, you can tell me whatever you need to tell Justin and I'll pass along your message." said Cedric in a firm voice. Harry noticed that Cedric's right hand was slightly behind him as if ready to reach for his wand.

Harry got up and started pacing the corridor.

"This is simply stupid." said Harry, madly waving his arms in the air.

"Honestly, do you think Dumbledore would let me stay here if I was petrifying other students?" Harry asked his fellow seeker.

"You all seem to forget that one of my best friends is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn." Harry said quickly turning towards the blond Hufflepuff.

Cedric quickly took a step back.

"I'm friends with a Unicorn and a Phoenix, I defeated a dark lord and I bloody well stopped that snake from attacking Justin after Lockhart made it mad."

Harry looked at Cedric, Cedric looked at Harry and then grinned sheepishly.

"I guess it is a little stupid when you look at it like that." said Cedric with an embarrassed grin. "But what about you being a parsletongue?"

"I don't know. I mean, should the muggles think that all wizards are evil because there are evil wizards? We can all do magic just like the evil wizards so should they be afraid of us? What's so evil about talking to snakes other than the fact that some of the last couple of people who have been able to do it where rotten bastards?" asked Harry.

"What about Colin? Someone overheard you talking to Ron and Hermione telling them you would turn him into something, something unnatural."

"I can't believe it." Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hermione was right and kidding around about killing Lockhart did bring me tons of trouble."

"We were just kidding around. Haven't you lot ever joked about hexing Snape?"

Cedric seemed to relax a bit at this.

"Well I'll pass the message along to Justin. What did you have to tell me?"

"I have a proposition for you concerning Quiditch." explained Harry. "You saw Slytherin on those 2001's. Even my Nimbus 2000 has trouble keeping up and that's against a bad flyer like Malfoy. Now the thing is that we managed to beat them but not by much so what they're going to do is pad up their score against you and Cho. Neither of you have a broom that can compete."

"Ok, I can see that." replied Cedric.

"So the only way to stop that from happening and to give any team a chance to take the cup away from them is for me to lend you and Cho my broom for the games against Slytherin." said Harry. "That way you force them to finish the game quickly, if they can, and not keep the game going and give you a chance at the Snitch."

"It would certainly lower their chances at the house cup and even give us a chance at the Quidditch Cup." Cedric said to himself. "I'll talk about it with the team and I'll pass on your message to Justin."

With that Cedric turned his back to Harry and walked back into the Hufflepuff sanctuary.

'One down, one to go.' thought Harry to himself as he went in the general direction of the Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry sat himself in front of the painting protecting the Ravenclaw dormitory and waited.

Eventually someone came out. It was a first year girl, a very strange first year girl. She was wearing a necklace made out of butterbear caps and was wearing earrings in the shape of small fish ... the fish were moving. She had straggly, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant silvery grey eyes. She seemed surprised to see Harry sitting there.

She just stood there looking at Harry.

"Uhm, Hello." said Harry.

"Hello Harry Potter." she replied.

They stood there, or rather Harry sat there while the student stood there, staring at him.

Harry was getting a little uncomfortable, she was just standing there looking at him. His eyes started to water in compassion for the strange girls eyes as he hadn't seen her blink since she had come out.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." said Harry, thinking her reticence to talk to him might be due to the rumours circulating about him being the Heir of Slytherin.

"Oh I know, the Nargles told me you weren't the Heir of Slytherin." she replied sagely, finally blinking once.

'The what?'. "The what?" asked both Silias and Harry at once.

"The Nargles, they are invisible sprites. They talk to me and tell me things." replied the girl.

'Never heard of them before.' was Silias's mental reply.

Harry decided to put that aside for the moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you're name." he said politely.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." she answered with an impish smile.

"Ok ... so what's you're name?" asked Harry confused.

"Luna Lovegood." she said, extending her hand towards Harry.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, automatically taking her hand to shake it.

"Is it?" she asked surprised.

"Uhm, yeah ... I guess." asked Harry getting a little confused.

"Well that's a first." she mumbled to herself looking a little confused.

"I'll go get Cho Chang." she said to Harry and quickly returned to her tower.

Harry stood there confused, not really sure of what had just happened. A few seconds later Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, came out of her tower. Cho was a very pretty Asian girl a year ahead of Harry. She was a little shorter than Harry and her long black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Potter." she said in a neutral voice.

"Cho." Harry said in an unsteady voice, nodding at her.

"I have a proposal for you." said Harry. "It's about Quiditch."

Harry gave her the same explanation he had Cedric. Cho seemed to understand immediately what he was trying to achieve.

"Good idea. I'll talk to my captain and we'll see." she said.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Well with everyone thinking you're the Heir of Slytherin, of course it doesn't make any sense and almost no Ravenclaw believes it." she said quickly.

"It's alright. I have some good friends who support me." replied Harry. "But it's still nice to hear to not everyone thinks I'm a crazed murderer."

"What ... no, never mind." said Cho hesitantly.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"What's it like, talking to snakes?" she asked.

"It sounds like English to me. I hear it's a little weird to hear me speak it. I don't actually know I'm speaking like a snake at the time." explained Harry.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to teach us about snakes next in Care of Magical Creatures." said Cho. "It would be nice to know how a coatl feels and what it really likes."

Harry groaned miserably.

"I bet professor Kettleburn is waiting just around the corner to ask me to help for the next class." he said, in way of explanation.

Cho laughed a musical little laugh.

"Well, I have some homework to get to. I'll let you know about your offer Harry." and with that she turned back and entered Ravenclaw Tower.

On his way back to Gryffindor, Harry realised something.

"I never told Luna that I wanted to talk to Cho."


	22. The Third Victim

The Third Victim

Harry was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower when he met up with Justin talking with Nearly Headless Nick.

"Good-day sir Nicholas." Harry said Happily to the Gryffindor ghost.

Sir Nicholas gave Harry a happy wave and started floating down the corridor, turning down another corridor a few feet further.

"Hey Justin." Harry greeted the Hufflepuff.

"Hey Potter." Justin looked a little nervous.

"You've been hard to find you know. We missed you in Herbology."

"Yeah well ... about that," said Justin, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. Cedric said you came over to explain everything. It doesn't really make any sense when you think about it, you being the Heir of Slytherin and attacking muggleborns."

"It's alright," said Harry dismissively. "Even my friends were a little freaked out when I started talking to the snake."

"How did Malfoy do that?" asked Justin.

"I mean it's ..." but he never had a chance to finish what he was saying as Harry quickly raised a hand to silence him.

"Feed ... so hungry ... so long ... smell blood ..."

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked of Justin.

Justin looked at Harry worriedly and shook his head. Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded like Nearly Headless Nick.

"We have to get out of here, Slythrin's beast is on the loose." said Harry grabbing Justin by the arm and dragging him away from the voice of the Basilisk.

Justin quickly started following him.

"How can you tell?"

"It's a Basilisk, a snake. I can hear it talking to itself." Harry said as he started running.

They ran a few more feet when Harry suddenly stopped, took out his wand and cast a spell behind them.

"_Advoco Celo Fomeus!"_

A thick cloud of smoke burst from the end of Harry's wand, quickly filling the corridor behind them.

Harry and Justin quickly started running again hearing something large crash into a suit of armour inside the smoky corridor. Harry grabbed Justin and pushed him into a secret passage, closing the entrance and sealing it with a locking spell he had learned from Silias to secure his trunk.

"_Coloportus!"_

A wet squelching sound indicated that the doorway had sealed itself.

The corridor looked like it had not been used in many years. It was dark and covered with dust. Justin leaned against a wall catching his breath after lighting the end of his wand.

Harry quickly took out a mirror from his pocket. It was the mirror Sirius has given him after the Slytherin/Gryffindor match.

"Sirius Black" Harry said into the mirror.

The surface of the mirror darkened for a second and suddenly Sirius was looking back at him.

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"

"The Basilisk is on a rampage right now Sirius. I grabbed Justin and we locked ourselves in a secret passage but other's might be in trouble. Can you let the headmaster know it was heading towards the transfiguration corridor?" said Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"Right, Remus is on it right now." said Sirius as he looked behind himself.

"Are you alright pup?" asked Sirius with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in here with Justin now." Harry said, hoping his godfather would understand it was not safe to talk.

"Well, just hang tight and I'll let you know when it's safe to move from there. I'll be back in a bit." and with that the mirror shimmered and Harry found himself staring back at his own reflection.

"A Basilisk?" asked Justin.

Harry simply nodded.

"You just saved my life." Justin said looking at Harry in awe. "And here I was treating you like you were He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named reborn."

"You would have done the same." Harry said but Justin didn't look so sure.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"_All students are to remain in whatever room they are at the moment. Any student in the corridors is to find the nearest room, be it a disused classroom or lavatory and lock themselves in until further notice." _Came the voice of the deputy headmistress.

"Looks like whoever you contacted got in touch with the headmaster." said Justin.

"Yeah, that was my godfather and his best friend." explained Harry.

"That's a cool mirror."

"Yeah, my godfather gave it to me after the Slytherin match." said Harry. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it. Professor Dumbledore knows about it of course but I'm trying to keep it a secret."

Justin simply nodded.

"Those were some cool spells." Justin said after a time.

"I've been doing a little extra reading." Harry answered evasively.

"Can't have Hermione for a friend and not do extra reading right?" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, Harry heard his name coming from the mirror.

"I'm here Sirius."

"Good, sorry it took so long. I'm in Hogwarts. We're heading you're way now, what secret passage way are you in?"

Harry told him and removed the locking spell.

A few moments later the secret door opened and there stood Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. The three wizards had their wands drawn while Hagrid had his huge crossbow loaded, and ready.

Sirius quickly engulfed his godson in a hug.

"You had me worried there for a second Pronglet." said Sirius.

"I'm fine Sirius." Harry said, looking a little embarrassed.

"What of you Mr. Flinch-Fletchley, are you injured in any way?" asked the headmaster.

Justin simply shook his head.

"Good, good. But I still think that a visit to the hospital wing is in order if only for a calming draught."

"I'll take him Albus." offered Remus Lupin. "I'll see you in a bit cub."

"_The emergency is now over but all students are required to return to their common room where their head of house will speak to them." _came Minerva McGonagall's voice

Mr. Potter, if you would follow me to my office, I believe we need to gather some facts." explained the headmaster.

The four of them walked back to the headmaster's office and found themselves a seat. Fawkes was there but had just been through a burning and was now only a chick.

"Lemon Drop anyone?" asked the headmaster.

Everyone simply declined the offer.

"Very well," said the headmaster, placing the pouch of sweets back into his desk. "Now Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to ..."

The headmaster stopped and looked at the door in puzzlement then an annoyed frown crossed his features before being replaced by his usual grandfatherly look.

"Apparently we will not have time for this. I believe the Minister of Magic is here to see me about the latest victim." said the headmaster with an exasperated sigh.

"Victim?" asked Harry. "I thought it was after Justin."

"It may well have Harry, but having denied it it's target, it found a target of opportunity. Thankfully this victim is also simply petrified. We believe that Miss Clearwater saw the creature's reflection in a suit of armour." explained the headmaster.

Before anyone had a chance to comment on this, the door to the headmasters office opened and in came the Minister of Magic himself: Cornelius Fudge.

The Minister of Magic was a portly little man and seemed to be a kindly, blustering, somewhat pompous fellow dressed in a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black cloak, pointed purple boots and wearing a lime green bowler hat.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into his chairs/sofa and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Two attacks on students. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch."

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty ..."

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology."

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

Harry had heard enough.

"Sirius, can you get my solicitors here as quick as possible?" Harry asked of his godfather.

Fudge looked about in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed that Harry was sitting there.

"Solicitors Mr. Potter?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Minister." Harry said simply.

"Now, I don't think there is a need for that really." said the Minister in a patronizing voice.

"You haven't charged Hagrid with anything, My solicitors said when we talked about Sirius's case that a sentence can only be given by someone from the judiciary system and only after a trial and has to be set for a specified length, you haven't even looked into things!" said Harry ticking off each point on his fingers as he went along.

"You're doing the same thing to Hagrid that you did to Sirius eleven years ago. Now that I think about it, did Hagrid even get a trial fifty years ago?" asked Harry.

The minister of magic looked at the small boy sitting in front of him in confusion.

"Albus," said Sirius turning to the headmaster. "Can I use your fire?"

"Now, there's no need for that." said the Minister of Magic in a panic.

"Even if you don't take Hagrid away, there's still the fact that he's suffered fifty years for something he didn't do." was Harry's response to that.

"Get ready to come into a huge amount of money Hagrid." said Sirius with a wicked grin on his face. "I got a small fortune and that was for eleven years, you're in for fifty."

The Minister of Magic turned to Dumbledore.

"Can't you control him?" he asked in desperation.

"Under what authority Cornelius? I am no longer a special guardian for Mr. Potter since he is now under the care of his godfather and this dispute is in no way related to anything dealing with the school." explained the headmaster. The fire that had been in his eyes just moments before had quickly been replaced by his usual twinkle.

"Can we maybe talk about this without involving solicitors?" asked the Minister pleadingly.

Harry looked to Hagrid who simply shrugged. The giant man was apparently simply relieved not to be going to Azkaban.

"We can settle out of court but my solicitors will be talking to your solicitors about this." Harry conceded.

The minister pondered this for a few moments and finally agreed.

"Very well, I'll have my solicitors speak to yours." explained the Minister. He started to walk towards the door in a daze when the door opened and in strode Lucius Malfoy.

Everyone was surprised to see him, everyone except the headmaster.

'I wonder how he does that.' Harry thought to himself.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the headmaster's office, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good. . ."

"And what exactly do you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore, as if he already knew what Malfoy Sr. was about to say.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have

there been now? Another this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now."

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks."

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted -"

Hagrid leapt to his feet. "An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"He will not be going to Azkaban Mr. Malfoy." said the headmaster. "It would appear that Cornelius, in his haste to see to the protection of the students, was in the process of breaking a few laws."

Lucius Malfoy seemed annoyed at this but made no further comment on the subject.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside."

"But -" stuttered Fudge.

"No!"growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will always be here for those that need me."


	23. Christmas

Christmas

Harry returned to a very subdued Gryffindor tower. Neville was apparently waiting for Harry by the door this time.

He simply fell in behind Harry as they climbed the steps up to the second year dorm.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the table in the Hub common room discussing the announcement that McGonagall had made while Harry was with the headmaster.

"No more Quidditch. That's just horrible." said Ron.

"Ron! People are being petrified." exclaimed Hermione.

"And how is cancelling Quiditch going to stop that?" asked Ron.

"What did you find out Harry?" asked Ginny as she noticed he was standing there.

Harry sat down and quickly related everything that had happened in the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore is gone!" cried out Ron in indignation.

"Penelope was petrified? Poor Percy." said Ginny.

"Why poor Percy?" asked Harry in slight confusion.

"He asked me not to tell anyone but I caught them kissing. They started dating at the end of last year. That's why he spent most of his time in his room this summer. He was writing her." she explained.

The conversation was interrupted as the elevator started to descend.

Harry quickly drew his wand and turned to see who the intruders were.

"Mate, you really have to stop pointing your wand at us." said Fred while George looked around with an impressed look on his face.  
"So this is were you guys have been disappearing to for the past couple of months." said George.

"Thank Merlin it's just you two. I really need to get started on that book on wards." said Harry.

"So you guys are having a war council in here and we're not invited?" asked Fred in a pained voice.

"You lot don't think we have anything to contribute?" continued George.

Harry looked at the rest of the group seeking their guidance on letting the twins in to their plan.

"Neville, could you take the twins into the training room and explain to them what we've been up to while we plan the next step?"

"Sure Harry, come on guys."

"_Training Room?" asked Fred._

"So what now?" Harry asked Hermione.

"_Bloody Hell, look at this place." cried out George._

"Well the potion is ready for testing." said Hermione.

"And I nicked a Beozer from Madame Pomfrey." said Ron.

"_A BASILISK?" cried out the twins in unison._

"Ok, can you get me a sample Ginny and Ron I'll try it with one of your hairs if you don't mind." said Harry to his friend with a grin. "I'd rather not turn into a girl. I don;t want cooties."

"_Ginny was almost possessed?" came yet another exclamation of surprise from the twins._

Hermione snorted in laughter to the surprise of those present.

"What? It was funny." she said defensively.

Ginny returned from the training room.

"The twins are white as sheets." she told Harry as she handed him a dose of polyjuice potion.

Harry nodded absent mindedly and put one of Ron's hairs in the flask. The potion quickly changed colour from a dingy grey to Maroon, of all colours.

"Maroon?" asked Ron disbelievingly. "But I HATE Maroon."

Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.

'This will be very uncomfortable Master Potter.' informed Silias.

Immediately, his insides started writhing as though he'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up, he wondered whether he was going to be sick - then a burning sensation spread rapidly from his stomach to the very ends of his fingers and toes - next, bringing him gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over his body bubbled like hot wax - and before his eyes, his hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts -his shoulders stretched painfully.

As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Harry lay face down on the hardwood floor of the Hub common room.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. That was a bit painful." replied Harry but with Ron's voice.

"That is too weird." said Ron.

"No kidding." said Harry.

"Let's go prank the twins." said Ginny.

The twins did a double take as they saw two Rons walking into the training room but apparently Neville had already informed them that they had been brewing Polyjuice Potion.

The potion worked as advertised, lasting an hour before Harry returned to his normal self.

"Hermione." Harry said to the bushy haired girl. "You do realise you just brewed a NEWT level potion more or less by yourself right?"

Hermione simply blushed and said nothing.

"Ok so we have Polyjuice but what could we do with it?" asked Ron.

"We could use it to get Malfoy to admit that he's the heir." said Fred.

Harry simply shook his head.

"Whoever the heir is, it's the person who has the diary. I don't know how Malfoy would have made it into the tower, much less my trunk, to get it."

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon writing a letter to his solicitors, explaining the situation Hagrid found himself in and asking them for their help with this case. Again, as soon as the letter was done, Hedwig appeared, unbidden, ready to deliver it.

Dumbledore was absent at supper that evening and McGonnagall announced that she would be acting headmistress while the headmaster worked out some problems with the board of directors. The Great Hall was in an uproar, the students from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in a panic.

"Who'll protect us if Dumbledore isn't here?" or some variation thereof was heard repeated across the Great Hall.

The Slytherin's were looking smug and sure. Their house was safe from the monster of Slytherin seeing how they were all in it's master's house.

It was announced that classes were to be cancelled for the next day while the teachers worked out a new distribution of responsibilities to fill out the void left by the departure of Albus Dumbledore.

That evening, Harry taught the Hub Group the smoke spell he had used to save Justin from the Basilisk that afternoon.It didn't take the group too long to master and the twins, to no one's surprise, had already 'improved' the spell to shoot out coloured smoke instead of the normal grey smoke Harry had produced.

"Maybe doing this spell in an enclosed space was not the best idea." said Hermione as they climbed out of the smoke filled trunk.

Harry simply shook his head and rubbed his red eyes as he stepped off the elevator. Smoke was billowing out of the trunk.

"How can the twins stay in there?" asked Ron as he collapsed onto his bed.

The answer was made evident to them as the twins exited the trunk. Their heads were covered in a strange bubble.

'The Bubblehead charm. Good idea.' Silias said appraisingly.

Hermione grabbed Fred by the arm and started pestering him to teach her the charm.

It took Harry a long time to fall asleep that night. Dumbledore was gone and every clue they found resulted in more questions. Eventually Harry fell asleep.

The next few days passed with no major catastrophes. The Hufflepuff's were acting friendlier towards Harry. Apparently Justin had told them that Harry had saved his life from the beast. The Ravenclaws were still indifferent towards Harry since most of them had already figured out that he could not have been the Heir of Slytherin. Of course, the loss of one of their prefects hit the house hard. Tension was running high and most students had elected to return home for the Holidays. Only Draco Malfoy and a handful of other students were staying.

Finally the time came to board the Express and return to Ottery St-Catchpole.

The Hub group, minus the Twins, took a carriage to themselves and Harry quickly locked it with the same charm he had used on the secret passage during the last Basilisk attack.

Harry took out his book on wards and started reading. Silias had said that by this time this year, he would be able to start on the book and he really wanted to learn about ward construction.

Harry was pleased to see that the book was easier to understand. At least the first few chapters. Hermione had her own copy out with a pad of paper and a muggle pen and was jotting down complicated arithmancy formulas.

"You know Arithmancy Hermione?"

"I'm planning on taking it as one of my electives next year so I read up on it. And really, without Arithmancy I'll never make heads or tails of this book." replied the bright witch.

"And we all know how you can't leave a puzzle alone eh 'Mione?" said Ron.

"Ron," Hermione said in a pained but patient voice. "what have I told you about calling me 'Mione."

'Here they go again.' said Silias to Harry.

Harry took advantage of the situation to examine Hermione's notes. She was obviously well ahead of him both in regards to Arithmancy and the book on wards.

"_But you need a nickname and you're not allowed to choose your own." said Ron._

The notes Harry had in his hands were for Hermione's first attempt at a ward. There were no notes to speak of but after looking over the calculations and checking them against the book, Harry was able to determine that it was something to do with light.

'Very good work.' Said Silias in Harry's head. 'She'll go far that one.'

Harry had apparently been engrossed in his book for a few minutes.

"Muggles have not been to space Hermione. It's impossible! A wizards tried it on a broom, a shooting star. That's how they got their name, they weren't called shooting stars before." said Ron.

'How did they go from nicknames to space travel?' Harry thought to himself.

"Ron, the first man in space was a Russian by the name of ..." here she appeared to be searching her encyclopaedic memory "... Yuri Gagarin. He travelled there on a rocket called the Vostok 1 on April 12. 1961."

"So what are you planning on taking as an elective next year Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry thought on this for a time. He was planning on taking OWLs and NEWTs as independent study for many classes and with Silias, really didn't need to attend the classes.

"Care of Magical creatures." said Harry.

"Well that was a given mate." said Ron "Animals seem to like you."

"I was thinking of taking Divination as my second elective." finished Harry.

"Yeah, Fred and George said it was an easy pass." said Ron. "The teacher is as big a fraud as Lockhart."

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Harry spent it learning how to cast an alarm ward. One that would silently ring in his head when someone passed the boundaries of the ward itself. The author of the book indicated that this was a good learning ward and Harry saw some possible uses for it as well.

Finally they arrived at Kings Cross Station. The Weasley's were there as were Sirius and Remus.

They packed the the trunks in the boot of the old Ford Anglia and Remus and Mrs. Weasley apparated away. Even enlarged, there was not enough room for everyone.

Finally everyone arrived at the Burrow. The Weasley home looked beautiful in the winter with it's roof covered with snow and smoke coming out of all four chimneys.

The kitchen was already decorated with Christmas decorations. Mrs. Weasley was hard at work in the kitchen while Remus was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea.

"Come in, come in." said Mrs. Weasley as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Now the girls will share Ginny's room. Remus and Sirius will have Ron's room. Ron and Harry will bunk with the Twins, Bill will bunk in with Charlie and the Grangers will get Bill's room."

"Bill and Charlie are here?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Why yes," said Mrs. Weasley happily. "they were both able to get the holidays off. Well Charlie has to return to the dragons on the day after boxing day but Bill has off from Gringots until after the new year."

Harry was thinking about the sleeping arrangements and how everyone was going to be very, very cramped. And here he was carrying a whole house in his trunk.

But there was nothing for it. Harry needed to keep his refuge a secret.

Two more red heads entered the kitchen then.

One of them had longish, bright red hair and dangling from one ear was a fang earring. He was slim and tall like Ron and dressed in trendy muggle clothing.

The other red head was shorter than even Ron and had a stocky build. Burns covered his exposed arms and part of his neck. The parts of his skin that weren't burnt were so covered with freckles that he looked tanned.

Harry assumed that these two would be Bill and Charlie, respectively.

Bill came up to the group and picked up Ginny in a big hug.

"Look at you squirt." he said twirling a red faced Ginny in the air. "You aren't so 'Ikkle any more now are you?"

"Bill Weasley." said Ginny in an failed attempt at sounding cross. "You will put me down right now or you'll wish you were back in a tomb facing mummies."

Bill put her down and walked over to the rest of the group. After greeting his brothers he stopped at Harry.

"Harry Potter. Mum told Charlie and me what you did for Ginny and we wanted to thank you." said Bill.

"It's alright." said Harry. "She did all the work. I just sent her notes and advice."

"I don't think you understand Harry." said Remus. "Occlumency is a difficult field to manage and not only are you, apparently, proficient in it but you managed to teach a group of student's how to do it."

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable under all the praise. Thankfully Hermione came to the rescue.

"Well, we should get settled in. My Parents should be arriving any time now."

Ron, Harry and the Twins made their way over to the twins room. The room was cramped. Bunk beds were placed on either side of the room and there was barely any room to walk around in.

"Good thing we aren't actually sleeping in here right?" said George.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, we'll be sleeping in the trunk of course." said Fred.

"We can use the girls bedrooms." said George.

They all unpacked and joined the rest of the family in the living room. The Grangers had arrived and unpacked as well.

The few days before Christmas were spent decorating the Burrow. It was hard for the students not to use magic to decorate as they had learned from Professor Flitwick the year before but they didn't want their parents to know that they were aware they could use magic outside of school while at the Burrow.

Harry, Ron and the Twins spent every night in the Hub while Harry used his new alarm ward to warn them if anyone was just outside their door.

Finally, it was Christmas morning. Harry was awoken by Ron's jubilant screams of "PRESENTS!" just outside his Hub bedroom door.

Harry grinned and quickly threw on his bathrobe and climbed out the Hub to find Bill sitting on one of the twins bed with an inquisitive look on his face. Ron and the twins were all sitting on another bed.

"Anyone mind telling me what you were all doing inside a trunk and why you two" he said pointing at the twins. "placed an alarm ward on the door?"

"How did you find the ward?" asked Harry.

"I'm a curse breaker Harry. It's what I do for a living."

Harry looked at the twins and Ron. They didn't seem particularly worried that they had been discovered but they didn't look too happy either.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Harry.

"Depends on the secret." replied Bill.

"The headmaster knows about part of it already." explained Harry trying to reassure eldest Weasley son.

Bill simply nodded indicating that Harry should get on with his explanation.

"We were sleeping in the trunk because I have a small house built in there and it's more comfortable than trying to stuff the four of us in one room. The ward was there so that we would know not to come out if someone came through the door." explained Harry.

"Ok, but what about the Restriction for Underaged Sorcery?" asked Bill.

Harry had been hoping that Bill would have let that one slide.

"It's kind of unethical, don't you think?" asked Harry, hoping the Hermione approach would work.

"Well, only Muggleborn or Muggleraised witches and wizards are being monitored. The only people this law helps is the purebloods that don't care about the law." explained Harry.

Bill looked confused so Harry decided to plough ahead.

"There aren't any sensors here at the Burrow to track underaged magic. They assume the parents will keep magic in check but in other households it allows the purebloods to teach their children magic at a younger age. So the law is biased against muggleborns and muggleraised students, making sure that they aren't as prepared as the purebloods."

"Harry, are you channelling Hermione or something?" asked Ron.

"Ron, she's not dead, she's downstairs." George pointed out.

"But you're right," said Fred. "that was plain scary."

"Sensors? Only monitoring muggleborns?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, we did magic all summer and not single owl but Hermione did a spell after registering for Hogwarts and got a warning straight away. And it's not the wands that are being tracked because she did magic here the last two weeks before term." explained Ron.

"And honestly, with the trouble we keep finding ourselves in it just makes sense for us to be prepared." finished Harry.

"Ok," said Bill. "I'll keep quiet about this and look into this sensor thing you're talking about. The law should be applied to everyone, not just the muggleborns."

"Now when did you two jokers learn that ward?" Bill asked of the twins.

"Wasn't us." said Fred.

"Harry and Hermione've been reading this weird book on wards that Dumbledore lent them." finished George.

Bill looked at Harry with an appraising look but didn't say anything.

"Well, we have a few minutes before mum comes hunting for us. How about you show me this house of yours." said Bill standing up.

Bill was duly impressed with the Hub. And did a double take when he noticed the book on wards that Harry had in his bookshelf.

Harry decided then and there to make him a copy for Christmas. He hadn't known that he and Charlie would be present for Christmas so he hadn't got them anything. Harry was at a loss for a gift for Charlie.

Harry quickly made a copy of the book for Bill while the Twins were showing him the training room.

Finally, Harry found himself in the living room and to his surprise, there sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Hello Harry and please, seeing how the board has seen fit yo remove me from my school, you can call me Albus."said the headmaster with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Lemon Drop?"

The Weasleys greeted the headmaster and trooped off to the kitchen, leaving the headmaster and Harry alone.

"But, sir." said Harry in surprise, declining the proffered sweet. "What about your family? Shouldn't you be with them for the holidays?"

"I only have one brother left Harry and Aberforth is somewhere in Canada this Christmas. We will be spending New Years Eve together this year. I lost my wife a long time ago during the war against Grindlewald." explained the headmaster. "How are things with you and your friends at school dear boy?"

"They've been ok. Everyone has been in a bit of a panic since you left of course." said Harry.

"Yes well, I do not believe that I will be gone for long and in reality, I am not as gone as most seem to think. Not so long as those who are loyal to me remain in the castle." this was said with a conspiratorial wink.

"But now is not the time for talk of political manoeuvring and of conniving old men. Now is the time of presents."

As the headmaster said the last word, Ron's head popped into the door frame, a piece of toast still in it's mouth.

"Someone say something about presents?"

The exchange of gifts was a crazy, uncoordinated affair. People would just drop gifts on other peoples lap and move on. Harry had a huge amount of gifts that year, even more than the year before.

From Hermione, he received a broom care kit. From Ron he received a book on Quiditch: Quidditch throughout the ages. From the Weasley's he received a Weasley sweater and some pies. From Ginny he had received two drawings, one of him falling off a unicorn and the other of him flying after the snitch. From Remus he received a practice snitch and from Sirius he received a pocket knife. The knife had all sorts of tools for opening locks and loosening bindings. From the headmaster, he received a pet. A pet he had thought had found a new home.

Harry looked up at the headmaster in surprise.

"I thought Hagrid was going to find it a good home?" said Harry.

"He did." said the headmaster. "It would do well to be with you and one should never be ashamed of his skills."

"How have you been?" Harry asked of his reptilian friend.

"I have been well taken care off. I am well fed and kept warm." replied the snake.

"_He's a parselmouth?" asked someone in the room. _

Harry wasn't sure who had asked the question since he was too engrossed with taking his new pet out of it's cage.

"I never did ask you your name." said Harry as realisation struck him.

"I do not have one. No one has ever given me one." explained the snake.

"_That's a nose-horned viper. It's the most dangerous muggle snake in Europe." said another voice._

"Well, how about I name you then. How about Nehebkau?" asked Harry.

"Snake god of protection and magic?" said the snake.

"_Do you think he can talk to Dragons?" asked Charlie in an excited whisper_.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry while asking himself the same question.

"He is a snake god and I am a snake born and sustained of magic. Hopefully the real Nehebkau will not take offence." explained the newly christened Nehebkau.

"And here, Mr. Potter is a permission slip signed by both myself and professor McGonnagall conveniently dated from before my removal from the school." said the headmaster handing Harry a piece of paper.

At that moment, Hedwig entered the living room and landed on the armrest of the chair, right next to the viper.

"This is my familiar, Hedwig." said Harry.

"No matter how often we hear it." said Fred.

"It's always a little creepy." finished George.

Bill and Charlie were looking at Harry with an incredulous expression. Bill seemed a little worried while Charlie looked excited.

"Can I hold him for a while Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Of course Ginny." was Harry's reply and he asked his reptilian friends to move over to the little redhead.

The viper coiled itself comfortably around Ginny and laid it's head on her shoulder.

Charlie stared in fascination. Ron, Hermione and the Twins looked on in amusement as they had already spent an afternoon with this viper before. Bill was looking a little white while Mrs. Weasley simply looked a little nervous. Remus appeared to have one hundred questions and Sirius had an amused look on his face.

"He weighs a ton." Ginny said with a bit of a laugh.

Nehebkau gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing is wrong, I enjoy the vibrations caused by this child's laughter. I find it soothing." explained the snake.

"What were you two saying just there?" asked Charlie, obviously no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"When Ginny laughed Nehebkau gave a strange sigh. I asked him what it was for and he said he liked the vibrations Ginny's laughter made." replied Harry.

"Can you talk to any other animals?" asked Charlie handing Harry a cup of tea.

"Not really. I can sort of with one unicorn but that's it."

"That viper isn't dangerous?" asked Bill as he made his way over to Charlie and Harry.

"Normally yes but I asked it not to hurt anyone. If you attack him, he'll defend himself but otherwise we just need to keep him well fed." explained Harry.

Charlie kept on with his line of questioning as if Bill hadn't interrupted. "Have you ever tried talking to other animals?"

"Well I talk to Hedwig and I think she understands me. Actually I KNOW she understands me, it's just a little strange really but I haven't tried with anything else yet and no other animals talked to me like Nehebkau does."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to get you in front of a Dragon to see how they react to you." said Charlie with enthusiasm.

Harry eventually managed to pull himself away from Charlie to talk with Sirius.

"You aren't too angry are you?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Angry about what pup?" asked Sirius.

"About me being a parselmouth." explained Harry.

"Well, I was when I heard about it first. I wasn't really angry with you." Sirius corrected himself seeing Harry's downcast face. "I was just angry in general but then Remus made me see the light, after Remus put me in a full body bind. Remus sat on my chest and reminded me that he was considered a dark creature by the ministry and I was his friend so I shouldn't judge you based on your ability."

"I personally don't have anything against snakes, my brother Remulus had a Python for a while at home." Sirius reminisced. "I have to admit Pythons are a little less dangerous than your friend there but still, you have an advantage over Remulus, you can talk to your snake."

They sat there for a bit, sipping some tea.

"How are things at school. There's the problem with that bloody basilisk ..."

"Sirius, mind your language." admonished Mrs. Weasley.

"... and I heard that people seem to think you're the heir of Slytherin. How are things now?" finished Sirius as if Molly had never interrupted him.

"Well, after I saved Justin the Hufflepuff's stopped thinking I was the heir. Most of the Ravenclaws worked out that it couldn't be me seeing how I'm a half-blood, best friends with a muggleborn and friends with a family of muggle crazy people. I don't really know or care what the Slytherins think." explained Harry.

"Look, things are real dangerous at Hogwarts right now. Do you want me to pull you out of there? We can home school you for the rest of the year or until the Basilisk is dealt with." asked Sirius.

Harry thought on that for a time.

"We could even bring your friends over and give them classes as well. I'm sure Molly would feel safer..." continued Sirius.

"I can't Sirius. I'd like to but were too involved in this to leave it. I'm sure the headmaster told you everything we've been doing right?"

Sirius nodded in response.

"And with me being a parslemouth, I might be able to talk to it and reason with it." explained Harry. "Or it may say something that could lead us to it's lair."

"Alright pup. Just know that if you want to leave you have a place to go." Sirius said. His voice reflecting both pride in his charge and defeat.

The rest of the evening was filled with Christmas celebration and no one mentioned the school or the petrified students at all. They sang Christmas Carols, had a snowball fight, eat ridiculous amounts of food and played with their gifts.

Christmas day went on nicely. Everyone was very happy with his or her gifts and finally it was time to sleep.

The next day saw the departure of Hermione and her parents along with Charlie.

"Hermione, remember the charm and do it if you have anything important to owl us." Harry whispered to his other best friend. She nodded and gave him a tight hug then went and gave Ron and Ginny one as well.

"See you in a week." she said running towards her parents luxury car.

A few minutes later it was Charlie's turn to leave.

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon." he said.

"And maybe next time you could introduce us to a girlfriend Charlie? I nice boy like you should settle down and ..." started Mrs. Weasley to the amusement of everyone gathered.

"And don't think that doesn't also count for you William!" said the Weasley Matron, rounding on her eldest son who was laughing with the rest. "If only you took out that earring and trimmed your hair."

Charlie interrupted her tirade with a hug and a kiss before apparating away with his overnight bag.


	24. The Headmaster's New Years Eve

Ok, I have a bit of a problem. I'm stuck at the next chapter. I have something I can use but it feels a little abrupt. Taking this into consideration I will most likely not post a chapter until after tommorrow (So August 2nd.)

I've actually been stuck at that chapter for a few weeks now. :(

* * *

The Headmasters New Years Eve

For the first time in over fifty years, Albus Dumbledore was at home for the Holidays. Dumbledore Manor was old and had fallen in disrepair over the years as the headmaster preferred lodging at the school than at home.

Fawkes was sitting on a perch close the the fire with his head under his wing, sleeping peacefully.

Sitting alone in a comfy chair by the fire with a glass of brandy, the headmaster sat and thought on the state of affairs at Hogwarts.

Things were not well with the school. Of course they could have been worse, students could have been killed instead of simply petrified. The school was in good hands of course, McGonagall was the interim headmistress while the dispute between the headmaster and the board of governors was being waged but now was a time of crisis, a time where solidarity needed to be shown yet Lucius Malfoy was doing his all to undermine this solidarity.

Dumbledore gave a hollow chuckle as he remembered how Malfoy had paid his way out of Azkaban claiming to have been under the Imperius curse.

"I think I'll look up the members individually I don't think they would have removed me so quickly without any type of pressure." the headmaster said mostly to himself.

"No, I very much doubt that." said a voice from the doorway.

"Aberforth. How nice to see you." said the headmaster standing to greet his older brother. "And with all of ten minutes left before the new year."

"Yes, well there was a bit of a delay at the Toronto International Floo station or I would have been here yesterday. Took me forever to, uhm, acquire an oversees portkey." replied Aberforth shaking his head.

Aberforth looked much like his younger sibling. Tall and thin and wearing glasses similar to the headmasters. The main differences were that his hair and beard were grey while the headmasters was white and contrarily to the headmasters jovial, grandfatherly nature, Aberforth was a bit grouch.

The headmaster grinned at his brother and waved him over to the other chair in the otherwise nearly empty room.

"So, how are things at that school of yours." asked Aberforth pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey.

"Pretty much like every other year." answered the headmaster in a nonchalant voice.

"That interesting eh?"

"Actually a bit more than usual." the headmaster stopped talking to take a long sip of his drink. "I've been temporarily suspended you see."

Aberforth coughed and spluttered as some of the fire whiskey he was drinking went the wrong way.

"A bit more interesting?" asked Aberforth in between coughs.

"Oh yes, a bit. The Boy-Who-Lived is a parselmouth. The Chamber of Secrets is once again opened. A diary containing the essence of a young Tom Riddle was given to a young, first year, Gryffindor girl. The diary tried to possess the aforementioned girl but thankfully the Boy-Who-Lived had been teaching her Occlumency all of last year and all summer so her weak mental defences were able to expel the presence so no permanent harm done there. Then the diary was stolen from the Boy-Who-Lived. Along with the diary was a Invisibility Cloak and a Living Map of Hogwarts. My defence against the dark arts teacher is an egotistical incompetent whom I suspect of inappropriate actions and to top it all off I have a bit of a snake infestation, it appears the monster from the Chamber is a basilisk and has petrified two students and a cat to date."

"Bloody hell." was all Aberforth could say as he took a long gulp of fire whiskey.

"My thoughts exactly."said the headmaster pointing at his brother with his glass of wine.

"So what now?"

"Now, I try to discover how Lucius Malfoy managed to get me removed from the school."

"What about the students?"

"There are things I have set in motion, contingencies if you will. Hopefully they will not be needed before I return to the school."

"Contingencies?"

The ex-headmaster simply looked at his elder brother with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Happy New Year Aberforth." Albus said hearing the chiming of a clock from within the manor.

"Happy New Year little brother."

The sat in silence for a time enjoying the first few minutes of the new year.

"So where's Minie?" asked Aberforth of his brother with a bit of a smirk. "You'd think she would be here right now."

Dumbledor simply looked at his brother over his half-moon spectacles.

"Come on now. I'm your big brother. It's my job to tease you."

"Yes well, Minerva is rather busy keeping the school safe. She did send me a note this morning."

Aberforth gave his younger a mischievous smile.


	25. The Return

Well, I'd like to start by saying that I reall, really don't like this chapter but I can't seem to come up with a better one so bear with me.

I'd like to thank my reviewers for pointing out mistakes like typos and so on, don't hesitate to PM me if you prefer doing it like that. I do plan on fixing my stories eventually.

Now, on to the subject of updates. I have the next chapter mostly written so there won't be much of a wait for the next update.

* * *

Return to Hogwarts

Harry and his friends found themselves on the train back to Hogwarts. This Christmas Holidays had been the best in Harry's short life. He had managed to spend quite a bit of time with his godfather and honorary uncle. It had been nice to be able to simply be himself and not to have to worry about someone trying to poison him or having to endure the judging glares from his fellow students.

Admittedly, it had taken Mrs. Weasley and Bill some time to become comfortable with Nehebkau's presence but their wariness had more to do with the actual viper than with Harry's ability to communicate with it.

The Hub group, minus Fred and George, had managed to commandeer a compartment to themselves and Hermione had locked the door as Harry had on the way to King's Cross Station.

Nehebkau seemed to be very happy as he rested, coiled on Harry's lap, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of the train and Harry's body heat. Hedwig had apparently elected to fly to Hogwarts as she had flown off a little while before they had left the Burrow.

Harry was sitting between Hermione and Ginny. Ginny had fallen asleep almost as soon as the train had started moving while Hermione had taken out the book on wards, a book on arithmancy and her notepad. Harry was looking over at her notes trying to see what it was she was trying to do.

"Hemione," asked Harry, after giving up trying to decipher the complicated arithmancy calculations. "what are you trying to create? It looks like your trying to hide something."

Hermione finished jotting down a few things and looked up to Harry with an excited look on her face.

"Well, I was thinking, since the basilisk kills or petrifies with a stare if I could create a ward that would occlude the caster we might be able to avoid being killed while still having an inkling of what is happening. This would create a light distortion field kind of like frosted glass in front of the caster. All you could really see is shapes. Worse off we would only get petrified instead of killed."

"That isn't really a ward now is it?" asked Harry.

"No and I don't think it's going to work either. I don't think I know enough arithmancy to create new spells yet. It's still fun trying to make it work and I learn from my mistakes."

Harry sat back and thought of the time he had spent at the Weasley's home. This summer he might be the one inviting people over to his home. That was a novel idea to Harry. He had never had a friend over at the Dursley's, then again, he had never had a friend until he had gone to Hogwarts.

Harry was broken out of his musings by a knock at the compartment door. It was Justin. Hermione unlocked the compartment door to let the Hufflepuff in.

"Hey Harry ... bloody hell it's that snake!" cried out the Hufflepuff as he noticed Nehebkau on Harry's lap.

"Yeah, he was given to me for Christmas. The headmaster gave his approval a while ago. He said something about not being ashamed of our abilities and how it's not what we can do that makes us who we are but what we actually do or something like that." explained Harry.

"He actually said 'It is not our abilities that define us but our choices.'." corrected Hermione.

Justin didn't seem too comforted by the thought.

"Honestly," said Ginny. "I've been playing and petting Nehebkau during most of the holls and he hasn't done anything to me or to anyone in the house."

And as if to prove a point she took the snake from Harry's lap and transferred it to her own.

"Who? What?" asked Nehebkau as he was abruptly awakened.

"Normally he would be dangerous but I told him not to do anything to anyone. And really he was just confused and angry because of Lockhart's botched spell." Harry said.

Justin sat down with Neville and Ron looking warily at the snake.

They sat and talked about their Holidays for a while. Justin eventually left to go find his friends from Hufflepuff.

A while later, there was another knock on the door of their compartment.

This time Cerdic and Cho were both standing outside wanting to talk to Harry.

"Well, I just had a chat with the rest of the team and if Quidditch starts up again we'll take you up on your offer." said Cedric as he sat in the place Justin had just vacated.

"We've come to the same decision." said Cho as she sat next to Hermione.

"Good but that doesn't solve the main problem." said Hermione looking up from her notes.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"Well, Quidditch is becoming a bit of arms race. It's not so bad in the professional leagues since they all buy the top brooms on the market but for the school championship it is a problem." she explained.

"She's right. We're simply going to have the same problem next year." said Cho and she looked at Hermione's arithmancy notes, not that they had anything to do with the situation being discussed.

"So what do we do?" asked Ron.

"We put forward a proposal where the school purchases brooms every three years for the house teams and those brooms have to be used for Quidditch." Hermione explained.

"It would solve our problem but that's an expensive proposal." said Cedric. "I'm not sure the governors would want to allocate the funding for it."

"Then you need to get alum .. uhm .. ulimi ... people who have graduated to donate funds or setup a trust to help with the cost." said Neville. "My Gran does things like that all the time."

"The word you were looking for Neville was Alumni. And that's an excellent idea." said Hermione.

"Sirius and I would put some money for that that's for sure." said Harry.

"Good. Neville was it?" Cho asked of the timid Gryffindor.

Neville simply nodded.

"You and I will work out a proposal for the Headmaster when he comes back. Can you ask your Gran for some advice?"

Again Neville simply nodded.

"Ok then we'll have another meeting let's say in three weeks to look over the proposal with all team members minus the Slytherins, they would do everything in their power to squash it."

Everyone agreed it was a good idea and Cho spent some time talking with a very nervous Neville about what they would need to do and when they could meet to work over the details.

"I see you have a new pet Potter." said Cedric.

"Yeah, it was a surprise gift. I even have a permission slip from the headmaster. He said 'It is not our abilities that define us but the choices we make'. And said I shouldn't be ashamed of being a parseltongue." explained Harry once again.

"That's parslemouth. Parsletongue is the language." interupted Cho.

"I guess if he gave his permission it's not dangerous?" asked Cedric with a little concern in his voice.

"Only if you attack him. I can't stop him from defending himself." said Harry. "Nehebkau'll be in my dorm most of the time anyway."

"I wonder how Dean and Seamus'll react to him." Ron said with a bit of a grin.

The rest of the trip back was accompanied by curious students wanting to see Harry's new pet. Most simply peeked in through the compartment door window while a few bolder students, mainly from Gryffindor, actually knocked to take a closer look. Harry even noticed a few Slytherins from various years stop and take a look.

Luna Lovegood came over to talk with Ginny. Apparently they were friends and shared many of the same classes. Luna did not appear troubled at all by the rather large, and rather venomous viper sitting on Ginny's lap and after a few moments was stroking the Nehebkau as if they were close friends.

Finally, the train pulled up to Hogsmead station and the students scrambled to get a carriage. The Hub group and many of the older students were the first to get a carriage as they had, had their luggage shrunk.

Harry and friends brought their things up to their dorm. Nehebkau made himself comfortable on Harry canopy frame as if he was resting in tree branch while Hedwig, who had apparently made it to the school before the train, made her way to her perch.

Ron, Neville and Harry were all settled in by the time Seamus and Dean arrived. Harry had decided to wait for them before going to the feast to explain about his new pet.

"Hey Ron, Neville, Harrrrrr ... bloody hell it's that snake!" cried out Dean.

"I'd heard it was on the train but didn't think it was for real." said Seamus.

Harry went on to explain, once again, about what the headmaster had said and how it was safe as long as you didn't attack him.

As if to prove a point, Hedwig landed on the canopy next to the viper.

"You see, even Hedwig knows he won't do anything. You have nothing to worry about." explained Harry.

Seamus and Dean didn't look all too convinced but after looking at the headmasters permission slip decided not to make any trouble over it.

The feast that evening was subdued. People who had been happy and smiling while on the express were now worried and tense. Many had managed to forget about the attacks during the Holidays but now that they had returned found themselves thinking of it once again.

This was of course, not helped by the absence of the headmaster or McGonnagall's announcement.

"I am Happy to see that you have all returned to us happier than you had left. The headmaster, as you can all tell, is still away dealing with a misunderstanding with the board of governors."

Malfoy snorted at this pronouncement, drawing McGonagall's glare.

"In the interim, I have taken over many of the headmasters duties. We have also implemented new security measures to safeguard the students until the current crisis can be properly dealt with."

The headmistress took a sip of her goblet.

"A new strict curfew has been instituted and any students found breaking his curfew will find himself or herself suspended until further notice. The halls will be patrolled by professors at night to insure that no one breaks this curfew." With this McGonnagall sent her Gryffindors, specifically Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Twins a death glare.

"Students will be accompanied to classes, meals and the library by a teacher. No one is permitted to be on their own for any reason whatsoever. Now everyone follow your head of house back to your common rooms."

That night, the topic of conversation in all the common rooms was of course the new security measures and how it would affect friendships and study habits.

"Hermione, why haven't the aurors been called in?" asked Harry.

"Well, since the students are only petrified and it is easily reversible, they won't get involved. It's expected that there will be magical accidents in a school and since there is no lasting damage there's no need to bring the aurors in." she explained.

"Ok, then why haven't they simply bought some Mandrake for the potion?" asked Ron.

This time Neville had the answer.

"Mandrakes are expensive and not many people farm them since they can kill if you're not careful so it's very hard to find on the market. But I was talking to professor sprout before the Holidays and she said that they were trying a modified ageing potion in the fertiliser of one batch to see if they could speed up the growing process. So if everything goes well they should be back to normal in a week or two." explained Neville.

The next few days passed on without trouble, even Peeves was staying quiet. The extra duties were starting to wear already on the teachers as they had less time to prepare for classes and less time to sleep. This showed more in one teacher specifically.

Professor Lockhart looked as if he hadn't slept in over a week and he basically simply assigned reading in all his classes while he went to 'grade papers' in his office. The teachers hair was hanging limp and he had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks instead of simply missing a few hours of rest over the past three days.

Hermione was rather put out that she couldn't give the defence teacher the third degree since he was never really in the class and only assigned reading and essays.

"Honestly, how are we going to be prepared for our OWLs and NEWTs if he doesn't teach us anything?" said Hermione during lunch.

"Well, it's not like we're about to take them or anything. OWL's are only in three years." Ron said with a shrug.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Hermione under the misapprehension that Ron had seen her point. "We ONLY have three years to prepare!"

The rest of the Gryffindors stopped eating and looked at Hermione as if she was insane.

"We can study on our own Hermione. Sirius and Remus sent us some books on DADA just for that." Harry reminded her.

"Yes but without the practical aspect it won't do us any good. Defence is a very practical field, we need someone to help us, someone to correct our mistakes."

Later that evening in the Hub, Harry and the rest of the Hub group gathered to try and plan out how to find out who might have the diary.

"Well, we could start by looking through the Gryffindor rooms to see if we can find the book." said Fred.

"The girls could do the girls dorms and we could do the guys." continued George.

"I don't really want to start going through other peoples things." said Ginny.

"Well, we could look for signs of possession." said Hermione.

"What are they?" asked Neville.

"Sleep deprivation, waking up in places without knowing how you got there, loss of memory. A person being possessed will start to think they are losing their minds." explained Hermione.

"Well, we can keep an eye out in Gryffindor tower but what about the other towers?" asked Ron.

"I could maybe ask Justin to keep an eye out in Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"And I can ask Luna to watch the Ravenclaw tower." Ginny said.

A week after the return of the students from the Christmas Holidays, McGonagall had good news for the students.

"Thanks to a modified Ageing potion, the Mandrakes are now ready and the salve to restore Mrs. Clearwater and Mr. Creevy will be ready to administer by tomorrow."

This brought a cheer from three of the four tables. Percy appeared to have lost five years hearing how his girlfriend would be restored shortly.

The Slytherins of course looked bored or had a neutral expression.

But the next day would bring terrible news.

"All students are to return to their common rooms at once." came the announcement at the beginning of Harry's charm class.

Professor Flitwick accompanied the Gryffindors to their Common room and then his own Ravenclaws to theirs.

Harry and the rest of the Hub gang were waiting in the common room for Ginny but found that she never arrived. Ron approached a fellow classmate of Ginny's and asked her where his sister was.

"I don't know. We were leaving Defence class, Professor Lockhart said we could get there on our own and went back to his office, when we got to transfiguration McGonnagall was livid. Then she noticed that Ginny was missing, she locked us in the classroom and just got us now."

Ron had gone white with worry and the rest of the hub gang had a similar complexion.

Another first year came up to Harry.

"I heard McGonagall talking to professor Vector. She said that there was writing on the wall again. Something about someone being taken into the chamber and how the school would have to close."

Ron immediately started towards the portrait hole but was stopped by the rest of the Hub gang and dragged up to Hub itself.

"Ron, rushing out there won't save her." said Neville.

"It's my sister. Let me go." cried Ron as he fought against the arms holding him.

"I'm sorry Ron." said Hermione before putting him in a full body bind.

"We need to figure out where the chamber is." said Fred as he paced.

"What do we know about it." continued George.

Hermione took out a muggle pad of paper and a pen to make a list.

"It was open fifty years ago." she started.

"The Basilisk has a way to travel around unseen." said Neville.

"It killed Myrtle in the bathroom." said Harry.

"It could be that the entrance might be in her bathroom. After all that's close to where the first attack happened." said George.

Harry unfroze Ron.

"So how has it been getting around?" Harry asked.

They thought about this for a few seconds and finally Hermione came up with the answer.

"THE PIPES!" she said.

"Ok we need a plan. Hermione, Ron and I need to get to that bathroom and look around. You three need to go find the professors and tell them where we went, we'll go ahead and find the entrance."

"If anything happens, use this mirror to call my godfather or Remus Lupin. All you have to do is say their name into the mirror." explained Harry. 

At this Hedwig hooted loudly and took of out of the trunk.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron.

"No time to worry about it now. We have to get moving before McGonagall comes back." said Harry.

The trio made their way out of the common room with no trouble. Finally they made it to Myrtle's bathroom. There, written in large red letters was a message. "Her bones will rot in the chamber forever."

They quickly entered the bathroom. Ron and Harry started searching for a secret passage while Hermione went to question Myrtle.

"What are our chances of finding the entrance when the headmasters never managed it?" asked Ron in desperation.

Harry was tapping the bricks with wand even if he knew it was a futile effort.

"The sink!" said Hermione as she returned from Myrtle's stall. "Myrtle says that she died when she saw yellow eyes staring at her form the that sink."

Harry quickly went to the sink and found an engraving of a snake on the tap.

"Try something in parsletongue Harry." said Ron.

"Open!" Harry said while focusing on the snake.

Immediately, the sink began to lower and a massive pipe was uncovered leading into the depths of the school.

Ron was the first down the pipe, not even thinking for one second of the danger he was jumping into.

Harry quickly followed suit as did Hermione.

The pipe was dirty and grime covered. The trio landed at the bottom with a loud crunch. The ground felt very uneven.

Hermione was the first to light her wand to discover that the ground was covered with the bones of dead animals, mainly rats.

"Well, now we know why there aren't any rats in Hogwarts." said Harry.

Ron wasn't really paying attention. Instead, he was staring at something further ahead in a cave like tunnel.

A giant skin, at least sixty feel in length and as tall as Harry lay there in the middle of the passage.

"My god!" said Hermione. "It must be ancient."

"Let's get going." Harry said and started forwards.

They continued for a few minutes down the dark abandoned cave until they arrived at a massive door. Harry already had a good idea as to what needed to be done and ordered the door to open in parseltongue.

They entered a massive chamber. The chamber was partially covered with water. It appeared to be a cave of some type and carved within the walls we giant snake statues. The room was illuminated by bright magical torches and the trio could clearly see to the end of the chamber. Standing there at the end of the chamber in front of a massive face carved into the stone wall was a tall, handsome young man, wearing Slytherin robes. The young man was semi-transparent, like a ghost but was in full colour contrarily to the ghosts Harry had met at Hogwarts.

"Tom." said Harry as they approached the young man. Harry in the lead with Ron and Hermione further behind.

"Harry Potter. I knew you would come." said the memory of Tom riddle.

Harry noticed Ginny laying at Riddles feet looking pale and lifeless.

"Ginny." cried out Ron as he tried to rush towards his sister but Hermione held him back.

"Oh, she lives still. But not for long." said Tom. "You see the longer we wait the more of this young girls life energy I absorb. When she passes away, I will be whole again."

Without warning, Harry threw out a bludgeoning curse at the memory of Tom Riddle but the spell simply passed straight through him as if he were nothing but a ghost.

"If that's how you wish to play it, then Lord Voldemort will accommodate you."

With this the ghost like figure bent down and picked up Ginny's fallen wand.

"I see that you already knew who I am or rather who I became. I must admit. You are much craftier than I would have thought. You had me completely tricked."

At this, a red beam shot out from behind one of the snake statues disarming Harry.

Riddle in the meantime started sending curses towards Harry but Hermione and Ron intervened and started blocking the curses expertly.

Harry drew his backup wand and started sending curses at Riddle but the shade simply ignored them as they all passed through him with no impact.

"Really, you would have done well in my ancestors house Harry Potter. Well indeed."

After a few spells Hermione and Ron started tiring while Riddle was becoming clearer and more solid.

In desperation Harry threw a spell he had only tried once before.

"Vis Phasmatis"

The blue bolt connected with the shade of Riddle sending him flying backwards into the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Hermione, Ron get Ginny out of here quick." said Harry as he rushed towards his fallen friend.

As Hermione took hold of Ginny with a Levitation charm, the mouth of Salazar Slytherin started to open and an ominous hissing issued forth.

"Blood ... I smell blood, finally I can feast!" and with those words the basilisk erupted from the mouth of Slytherin. Harry and Hermione had just enough time to turn their eyes away from the entrance. Hermione started running with Ginny in tow while Harry blindly shot out a spell that had saved him once before.

"_Lumos Maxima"_

Blinding white light erupted from Harry's wand and a mad hissing was heard coming from the Basilisk. At the same time, the doors to the chamber closed, on their own, sealing Ron, Ginny and Hermione in.

Harry turned to see that Hermione had stumbled and fallen when the basilisk had hit the ground hard as it trashed in pain.

"You've proven quite the adversary Harry Potter but you cannot win against Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to have ever lived."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to have ever lived!" Harry shouted as he fired another spirit banishing charm.

"Albus Dumbledore is a senile old fool that was chased from this school by the mere memory of me."

"Albus Dumbledore will never be gone as long as there remains in the castle those who are loyal to him."

As if these words had a power of their own, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames and dived for the temporarily blinded basilisk, clawing at it's eyes and blinding it permanently.

"NO!" cried out riddle.

Harry took advantage of the diversion to throw another spirit banishing spell at the memory of Voldemort, sending him flying through the walls once more.

"Quick, RUN!" he cried out to his friends.

"Where, the bloody doors closed." asked Ron in a panic.

HArry quickly hissed at them to open.

Fawkes, in the meantime, had finished his gruesome task and had flown to Harry's side. Harry noticed that Fawkes carried in his talons a familiar beat up old hat. Looking around quickly to see if Riddle had had time to return he quickly placed the hat on his head.

'Bit of a pickle you find yourself in here eh Potter?' asked the hat.

'I have a sixty foot Basilisk and the pissed off memory of Voldemort here. I don't have much time. Can you help?' Harry thought quickly to the hat.

'Alright. So this is your typical dragon slaying scenario. Just take me off and put your hand inside me. You'll find something to help you there.' answered the hat.

'What do you mean slaying?' asked Silias but the hat was already off Harry's head.

Harry quickly took off the hat and noticed that Ron was helping Hermione stand while running quickly towards the entrance to the chamber.

Harry quickly plunged his hand into the hat and felt cold steel in it. Grasping what felt like a handle Harry pulled and out came a beautiful five foot long blade. The sword was a typical longsword but in Harry's small hands it looked more like a claymore. Harry had to grab it with both hands to lift it.

Harry quickly stuffed the hat in his belt and turned towards the basilisk.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' asked Silias. 'RUN!'.

Harry was sorely tempted at that point but he still had to deal with Riddle. He didn't think that simply taking Ginny away would stop her from dying. He needed to destroy Riddle while he was still vulnerable.

The basilisk stopped it's mindless trashing.

"It hurtssssss ... the pain. I have been blinded." it cried pitifully.

"Then take your revenge on the one that brought the damned bird. You cannot see him but you can still taste and hear him." Riddle had returned once again and did not look at all happy.

Harry was in a bad situation. He was facing a sixty foot, enraged basilisk and Voldemort at the same time. Seeing how he had the sword in both hands he decided to try having a go at the basilisk. He ran quickly towards the beast. It seemed to hear him and lunged towards him. Harry quickly rolled to the right to avoid being swallowed whole. As he stood up he raised the sword over his head at struck as mighty a blow as he could to the beasts scales.

To his surprise the blade sliced through the basilisk like scissors through silk.

Harry quickly turned to look at his other enemy, wondering why he had not been cursed again. Apparently the last banishing curse had made Tom drop Ginny's wand. Of course, the wand was solid and would not go through the wall. It had apparently fallen in the water and Riddle was looking for it furiously.

Harry had not been paying enough attention to the basilisk and the creature sent him flying with a blow from it's tail. He did not hit the wall but was caught by a levitation spell from Ron as Hermione sent bludgeoning curse after bludgeoning curse at the beast.

Ron dropped Harry on the ground.

"Go on, Hermione's curses don't seem to be doing much." he said encouragingly as Harry caught his breath.

Harry took up the sword once more and ran towards the great beast to strike it in the head as it tried to bite him. The beast managed to swallow Harry whole but then screamed in pain and then stopped moving, finally dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione and Ron cried out in anguish.

Riddle in the meantime seemed simply angry.

A moment later a very slime covered and wounded Harry Potter crawled out of the basilisks mouth. Harry Potter tumbled out covered in blood and guts, his sword still clamped tightly in his hands.

"NO!" cried Riddle as he waded towards the great beast.

"At least I have the satisfaction of seeing you and your friends die Harry Potter." Riddle said as he approached Harry and took his fallen wand.

Hermione and Ron started sending a flurry of spells towards the young Voldemort and he found himself temporarily on the defensive, caught by surprise by the intensity of the attack. This gave Harry time to search for a means to destroy him.

Harry noticed one thing as Riddle fought with his friends. He was now defending instead of simply ignoring the spells as he had before.

'He must be human enough to be affected by spells again.' Harry thought to himself.

The next few words coming from Tom Riddle's mouth spurred Harry to action.

"AVADA ..." Riddle never had a chance to finish the spell.

Taking hold of his sword once again, ignoring the pain coursing through his body from the wound on his arm where a tooth from the basilisk had pierced his skin and shattered bone, Harry swung the sword at Riddle. The sword cleaved straight through his body with a spray of blood.

Tom Riddle turned to Harry Potter in surprise for a fraction of a second before being blown away by a steady stream of curses from Hermione and Ron. A dark cloud rushed out of the destroyed body and returned to the diary.

'Destroy the diary, I believe it is a Phylactery of some type, a container for his soul.' said Silias.

With the last of his strength Harry walked over to the diary placed it in the mouth of the Basilisk and closed it hard, piercing it's cover.

"I don't like bullies!"Harry said with conviction.

Black ink started flowing from the rip and Harry Potter knew no more.


	26. Recovery

Thank you to everyone who said they liked the last chapter. There were a few things I didn't like about it but I'm glad most of you enjoyed it. Only a few more chapters left to this story then I start year three. Year three will be very original since I can't really use ANYTHING from PoA. I already have a general outline for book 3 but haven't started writting it yet.

By the way, there is still action left in book 2 so don't despair. :)

ps.: Please don't kill me when most things are revealed in this chapter. Blame my muse. :)

* * *

Recovery

Harry awoke to find himself, for once, not in the hospital wing. He was still lying on the cold and wet floor of the chamber of secrets.

Standing over him was a sight he was truly happy to see. Smiling in obvious relief was Albus Dumbledore and to his side was Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Mr. Potter." said the headmaster.

Harry noticed that his arm was mainly healed and didn't feel like it was on fire any more.

Sitting up he looked around the room in confusion for a second. Sitting on some steps were Hermione and Ron, talking to Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Madame Pomfrey was examining a figure with long red hair.

Harry didn't have enough time to really look around any more as his godfather engulfed him in a giant hug.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to it, not hack away at it with a bloody claymore." said Sirius in a broken voice. Harry felt something wet hit his neck and realised that his godfather was crying.

"I'm ok Sirius. You don't need to worry." he said while patting his godfather's back in an awkward way.

"I do not think you understand how close to death you were Mr. Potter. If Fawkes had not been here to heal your wounds you would have died within a minute or two. Even now, there may be consequences to you having been bitten that we are not aware of." said the headmaster.

"It doesn't matter. It had to be done. I couldn't let Ginny die." explained Harry. "How is she?"

"Madame Pomfrey is looking at her now. Hopefully you were able to destroy the diary quickly enough."

Kingsley, seeing that Harry was now awake made his way towards him.

"I bloody well can't believe it." said the Auror looking at the carcase of the dead Basilisk. "From the information I have here, you three killed that thing and destroyed the spirit of a young He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and captured his willing or unwilling accomplice."

"Accomplice?" asked Harry somewhat confused.

"It would appear that young mister Malfoy had been possessed by the journal." explained the headmaster. "We apprehended him as he attempted to leave the pipe leading to Myrtles bathroom. We found your cloak in his possession."

Harry knew he should be angry but was far too tired to muster up the energy needed for a good rant.

"I guess it's more pensive memories all around?" asked Harry wearily.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I've already called in for an Unspeakable to come and take a look around here. You do realise that you three are in a for a huge amount of money right?"

"What do you mean?"asked Harry.

"Salvage laws. That carcase is worth a fortune or three to potion masters around the world."

"I hope you'll understand if I don't celebrate until I know if my friend is going to be all right." Harry said looking towards Ginny.

"I heard Madame Pomfrey say she should be fine in a month or so but it was a close thing. Can I get your statement now or would you rather wait a bit. From what I understand you were close to death yourself."

"I can do this now." Harry said.

Harry explained everything that had lead them to discovering the chamber. Kingsley was quite surprised to find out that Harry was a parslemouth. During the explanations an unspeakable arrived and stopped in her tracks as she noticed the carcass of the Basilisk.

Harry noticed Madame Pomfrey leave the chamber with a floating Ginny and he hoped that she would be ok. Ron and Hermione followed her.

"By Myrddin! That thing must be as old as the school." she said.

"It is rumoured to be Salazar Slytherin's pet." informed the headmaster. "Might we take this discussion up to my office?"

Harry followed the headmaster and Sirius up to the headmasters office. Minerva McGonagall was already there waiting for them.

The Unspeakable took a look at Kingsley's notes and listened in to the rest of Harry's explanation. Harry told them almost everything. He again omitted his trunk space since it wasn't really important to the case but told them of Dobby's visits, hearing voices, his being a parselmouth and teaching Occlumency.

Here the Unspeakable asked for a demonstration and with Harry's, and more importantly Sirius's, permission attempted to breach Harry's defences. She managed it fairly quickly but was still very impressed with the progress he had made.

"And I thought my defences were strong." he said.

"You are a self thought Occlumens Mr. Potter and you are only twelve. Your defences are better than most adults seeing how most adults do not bother with Occlumency at all." explained the unnamed, Unspeakable.

Harry continued, explaining how he had managed to save Justin from the Basilisk, he included his discussions with the headmaster as well. Harry left almost nothing out.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was -- breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry then explained, in detail, the encounter in the chamber. Or at least he tried but his voice had started to fail him.

"Maybe a pensieve session would be more expedient?" offered the headmaster.

Harry extracted the appropriate memory, starting from the moment when they reached the bathroom. The adults exited the pensieve twenty minutes later, they were stunned silent. Even Dumbledore seemed shocked.

"I am sorry you had to face this Harry. I truly am. I was hoping that I would be able to return to the school before anything happened but ..."

But the headmaster stopped talking as he noticed the direction that Harry was looking.

Harry was staring at the headmasters map. A dot was making it's way from the entrance towards the Dungeon. Lucius Malfoy had just arrived at Hogwarts.

"I see that we will have some company soon. Sirius, Harry, please sit down in those chairs and do not make yourselves known until the moment is right." said the headmaster as he cast disillusionment charms on his guests and a notice me not charm on Harry.

"Minerva, if you could go and look in on young Mr. Malfoy in the Hospital Wing."

Harry kept his eyes on the map and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head towards the Hospital wing at breakneck speed.

Finally Lucius Malfoy arrived at the Headmasters office. The door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy swept into the room.

Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was dishevelled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

'DOBBY!' Harry thought furiously to himself.

Suddenly almost all of the pieces fit together. All that was missing was how and why Draco Malfoy had gotten his hands on the cloak and the Diary and where the map was.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So -- have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?"said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr. Malfoy closely.

"I see. . . " said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here" --Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look as he suddenly noticed his presence -- "and his friends had not discovered this book and the entrance to the chamber the school would have had to close it's doors."

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly mask like.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise."

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak.

"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

"So who was being controlled by the Diary?" asked Mr. Malfoy pretending not to know.

"Your own son, Draco Malfoy." said the headmaster.

Mr. Malfoys face turned white as the blood left his face and he sat down heavily in a chair.

"My son had nothing to do with this, he is nothing but an innocent victim." said Mr. Malfoy.

'If that were true he would owe you a life debt but I am sure he was there of his own volition.' said Silias.

"If that's really what happened then your son owes me a life debt. I faced a sixty foot Basilisk to save him from the diary." said Harry.

Mr. Malfoy looked livid.

"What of it then Potter." he asked with venom.

"Free your house elf there and I'll consider the life debt paid." replied Harry.

Mr. Malfoy's face, which had been white as a sheet only a moment ago was nice a Vernon Dursley puce.

"Fine!" spat Lucius Malfoy as he took off one of his gloves and threw it hard at the little elf.

The elf looked up at Harry with big tear filled eyes.

"Now don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary in the first place, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" Mr. Malfoy practically yelled at Harry.

'HAH! A confession. He didn't correct you on who had the diary!' said Silias jubilantly.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, we won't be able to do that now Lucius but it would be in your best interest to insure that none of Voldemort's old school things fall into the hands of my students." said the Headmaster with a bit of steel in his voice.

"Your son is currently under Madame Pomfrey's care. You may wish to visit him. Once he is well enough to travel he shall be sent back to you for his three weeks of suspension. Since the theft of the diary, cloak and parchment was done before my decision to place him on probation, I shall be lenient." explained the headmaster.

Lucius Malfoy looked livid but simply gave a small nod of his head and left the headmaster's office.

"So you really want to keep this a secret Albus?" said Shakelbolt once Malfoy had left.

"Yes," replied the headmaster. "This event would bring too many complications. I understand that I place both you and Hestia here in a bit of an awkward position with your duty at the ministry."

"Don't worry about it Albus, with the information that HIS spirit is still floating around, I understand why you would want to keep this all hush, hush. The minister would become rather unpleasant." explained the Unspeakable.

"What about Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"His memory of the events has been modified. He remembers that I was the one who defeated the memory of Tom Riddle and that I defeated the Basilisk." explained the headmaster. "I came in just after you arrived in the chamber and in an amazing display of power destroyed both. I hope you understand my decision in this Mr. Potter."

"I prefer it that way actually." said Harry.

"Of course, the salvage from the chamber is still yours and your friends but it will need to be done quietly." explained the headmaster.

"I could get Griffhack to help with that. I'm sure the goblins would be interested, for a price." Harry explained.

"Well, if you don't need us any more." said Kingsley.

Both he and the Unspeakable said their goodbyes and left through the headmasters fireplace.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes.

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him.

"Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed.

"What are you going to do now Dobby?" Harry asked of the little elf.

"Dobby is a house elf and is looking for work but paid work. Dobby will get wages and days off and will wear clothes." said the little house elf excitedly.

Harry looked to Sirius who simply shrugged.

"Well, would you like to work for me and my family?" Harry asked.

Dobby turned to Harry and was shedding tears of joy.

"Harry Potter asks that Dobby works for him. Harry Potter is such a good wizard. Dobby does not deserve to serve The great, powerful and generous Harry Potter."

"Please Dobby this is a little embarrassing."

The little elf stopped his antics and looked at his surroundings.

"Here, here's the address of the house we'll be living in," said Sirius handing the elf a small piece of parchment. "But for now I'm staying at the second address cause the house isn't ready. You can talk about wages and days off with Harry later. Harry needs to go to the hospital wing now." said Sirius.

The little house elf took the piece of paper from Sirius, gave Harry one last hug and popped away.

"He's your house elf." Sirius said as soon as Dobby had disappeared. "He seems too excitable for my tastes."

"Harry," said the headmaster as they walked towards the Hospital wing. "Do you know what you did when you freed Dobby?"

"I saved him from an abusive home?" asked Harry.

"Well yes but what you did by invoking the life debt was to tell Lucius Malfoy that his son's life was worth less than that of a house elf." explained the headmaster.

"Yeah and?" Harry asked in confusion.

Sirius and Silias were both laughing uproariously.

"The Malfoys equate house elves to vermin. They are creatures far beneath them in their eyes." said the headmaster

Harry smiled and wished he could hear the conversation Lucius would be having with Draco.

"May I examine the sword you are carrying?" asked the headmaster as the continued on towards the hospital wing.

Harry had forgotten that he even had the sword to begin with.

"Do you know what this sword is?" asked the headmaster.

"Heavy?" replied Harry.

This of course, made Sirius laugh hard.

"Well, yes but it is the sword of Gryffindor. It was forged by Godric Gryffindor himself. That you drew it from the hat shows that you are truly a Gryffindor." explained the headmaster.

"As if there was any doubt of that. He faced down a sixty foot Basilisk for crying out loud." said Sirius.

The headmaster handed the sword back to Harry.

"Doesn't it belong to the school?"asked Harry.

"You drew it from the hat Mr. Potter. I believe it was meant to belong to you. If you wish, I can hold onto it for you but I believe it is yours by right."

They finally arrived at the Hospital Wing.

The moment Mrs. Weasley spied Harry she ran over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Molly, Harry was seriously injured in the chamber and I believe that your enthusiastic display of affection may cause him harm." said the headmaster to an oblivious Molly Weasley.

"You saved her again, you saved her again." is all she could say over and over again.

"I couldn't have done it without Ron, Hermione, Neville and the Twins." Harry mumbled through her sweater.

"Don't try any of that Potter. We got our own servings earlier." said Ron with a grin.

Madame Pomfrey eventually managed to separate Mrs. Weasley from Harry and ordered him to a bed.

Before he knew it, Harry was asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning in the middle of what felt like a petting zoo. On his chest lay Nehebkau, Hedwig was hooting softly as she slept with her head under her wing on his headboard, Padfoot was sleeping, curled up at the end of Harry's bed and Fawkes was sitting on Hagrid's knee.

"'Ello there 'Arry." greeted Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid. Good to see you." greeted Harry. "Why are you here?"

"Just came ter see how ye were doin' is all."

"I'm doing ok.. How's Ginny?"

"Madame Pomfrey said she should be up and about in 'bout a month or so." said Hagrid with a frown.

"She said it was a close thing but ya destroyed the diary in time and 'er body'll get it's power back with time."

"How did things go with the ministry?"

"Full pardon, an apology an' more money than I'll ever be able ter spend and I get's to go shoppin' for a new wand."

"That's great Hagrid!" Harry said. He was very happy for his friend.

"It also helped with somethin' else." Hagrid said as he looked about to see if anyone was within earshot.

"Old Kettleburn is retirin' and Dumbledore had offered me tha job but he was havin' trouble getting the Board o' Governers ter agree. But now that I've been cleared and all it should be no problem." Hagrid said in an excited whisper.

"I'd appreciate it if ya kept that secret until start o' term. I'd like ter surprise yer friends." explained Hagrid.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Madame Pomfrey turned the corner made by his divider having apparently heard their voices.

"Ah! Mr. Potter I seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ... Bloody Hell it's a snake!" she cried out in surprise.

Harry simply shook his head in exasperation.

"I thought Harry would like ter have some friends around when he woke up so I went ter get his pets." explained Hagrid.

"Yes, well ... in the future, if you could forewarn me that that viper will be present, it would be greatly appreciated." explained madame Pomfrey as she picked up they tray she had dropped in her surprise.

Madame Pomfrey's scream of surprise had finally awoken Sirius who jumped off the bed and transformed back into his human form.

"What's happening?" asked Sirius groggily.

"Nothing Sirius. Madame Pomfrey was surprised by Nehebkau is all." replied Harry.

Harry spent the rest of the day in bed healing his arms and bruised ribs. Cedric, Cho, Neville, Justin, Fred and George all came by for a quick visit but were quickly told to leave by Madame Pomfrey. The only people who were allowed to stay for any period of time were Ron and Hermione.

Hermione seemed ecstatic but Ron appeared to be annoyed with something.

"I can't wait to explore the chamber in more detail and it will be nice to have money of my own." said Hermione excitedly.

"Yeah well," said Ron with a scowl "sure the money is going to be great but the Headmaster took all the credit for stopping the attacks."

"It would've brought too many questions Ron," explained Harry. "People would want to know all about it, we wouldn't get a minute of rest. That and telling people that the shade of Voldemort was running around is a good plan to have us all locked up in St-Mungo's. It's better this way and anyway, why is it so important for other people to know we did these things, we know and that's all that really matters."

"That's easy for you to say, you're already famous."

And with that he stormed out of the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed deeply.

"He'll come around Harry. Especially when he gets his share of the money from the Basilisk."

Harry simply shrugged.

"Anyone can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person at the right time, and for the right purpose and in the right way - that is not within everyone's power and that is not easy." said Hermione with her usual quoting expression.

"Well, classes are cancelled for the next few days in celebration of the destruction of the creature. They blamed it on a large Basilisk of unknown origin." Hermione explained.

"Well that's good." Harry said. "Where's Malfoy anyway?"

"He left as soon as his father got here. Gone to St. Mungo's I think." replied Hermione.

Harry got up out of bed and walked over to Ginny's sectioned off bed.

Ginny was still white as the sheets she was lying on. Her eyes were bruised as if she had not slept for weeks and her once lush and thick red hair had a few streaks of grey and looked very brittle.

Harry, mindful of his still mending ribs, painfully climbed on the edge of the little girls bed while Hermione pulled up a chair and they sat there talking for a time.

Hermione was explaining something she had discovered about wards in her copy of the book on wards but Harry was not really paying her any attention. He and Ginny had come very close to dying that day or rather the day before. Ginny still had weeks of recovery time to go through while Harry's own condition was still uncertain. The mix of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears could have some unknown side effects.

In those few moments, his life had almost ended. If Fawkes had not been present to heal his wounds, he would be no more. In the few minutes that it took to defeat Riddle and the Basilisk, Ginny had almost lost her own life.

Only a few days ago, he had felt invulnerable. He had defeated Dark Wizards, fallen off his broom at incredible heights, had bones removed from his arm ... all that and so much more without so much as a thought but in that instant in the chamber it had almost come to an end.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his musings. Hermione had apparently finished talking and was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." he replied with a dismissive shrug.

"Well, I should really get to the Great Hall. Diner is going to be served in a few minutes."

Harry waved his friend goodbye but instead of returning the wave, Hermione came up to him and gave him a small hug and walked away.

Harry took hold of Silias.

'Silias?' asked Harry in his own mind.

'Yes Master Potter?'

'Where do people go when they die?'

Silias was silent for a time.

'No one rightly knows. Some speak of the Afterlife. The afterlife, or life after death, is a generic term referring to a continuation of existence, typically spiritual and experiential, beyond this world, or after death. Belief in an afterlife usually entails the belief that something survives the body when death occurs, such as an immaterial soul or spirit. Philosophers have long debated whether the soul or mind has an immaterial or incorruptible quality. Some pantheistic systems have seen the afterlife as a process of assimilation or re-assimilation into a cosmic spirit ...'

'Silias.' Harry tried interrupting.

'While the major monotheistic religions of the world (Judaism, Christianity, Islam, and their offshoots) almost universally preach some form of mind-body dualism, many "Eastern" religions, such as the many branches of Buddhism and Taoism do not ...' Silias continued, oblivious.

'Silias!' Harry tried again.

'... contain any such claims, and may in fact preach ideologies that are opposed to it. Zen Buddhism in particular is famous for koans and parables that are meant to teach that the nature of consciousness is transient and/or illusory, with some schools going so far as to say that even the concept of a "self" is fundamentally flawed.' again Silias appeared to be so engrossed in his subject that he did not, for lack of a better word, hear Harry.

'I don't understand what you're saying!' Harry said in frustration.

'Of course, the wizarding world has long proven that all sentient beings have a soul. The subject is closely studied, here in the United Kingdom, by the Department of Mysteries but even in everyday life a witch or wizard is confronted daily by proof of some type of existence after death. The ghosts of Hogwarts are of course ...'

'SILIAS!' Harry thought as loudly as he could.

' ... a perf ...' Silisa finally stopped. 'I'm sorry Master Potter. You were trying to say something?'

'I didn't understand any of that, well except for that last bit about there really being ghosts.' Harry said. 'Is there an afterlife? Yes or No.'

'Unfortunately, I do not know.' was Silias's reply. 'Obviously there are a few forms of continued existence after the cessation of bodily functions. That which Voldemort has forced himself into, the ones the ghosts now live, the paintings could be seen as a form of life after death. There are of course the undead such as Liches and Vampires. But I believe you would like to know if there is a world after this one, one where those who do not elect to tie themselves to this world go to after their death or at least where their soul or consciousness goes.'

'Yeah.'

'I do not know. I do not believe that the muggle or wizarding world has discovered the answer to that question yet. As I said earlier, the Department of Mysteries has been studying this topic since it's inception but if they have answered the ultimate question then they are being very tight lipped about it.' finished Silias.

"Maybe I'll ask Sir Nicholas." said Harry.

Harry made sure that Ginny was tucked in and returned to his own bed. On the small table next to his own bed, Harry found some of his possessions. His clothes had been either mended and cleaned or simply replaced, his two wands were there as was his recently recovered invisibility cloak.

The Marauder's Map was of course, still missing but Harry was sure it would be found when Malfoy's possessions were searched.

Harry tossed and turned for time, unable to fall asleep. He had too many things on his mind, too many questions. Finally making up his mind he got up, dressed, draped the invisibility cloak over his head and, after looking in on Ginny, quietly left the Hospital Wing.

It was the middle of the night. Harry liked the castle at night, it was quiet and calm. He liked it during the day as well but there was something calming about the quiet dark of the corridors.

Harry walked without real purpose, just wandering the halls.

Harry made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. He quietly made his way to the observation platform when he heard some strange sounds from the corner. It sounded like someone was bound and gagged. Harry followed the sounds and then found it's source. Blushing furiously, Harry quickly backed away from a couple of older students who were doing things that Harry wasn't ready to learn about.

'Master Potter. I'm sorry to say that it if you are interested in that type of education, you will have to ask someone else.' said Silias as he chuckled at Harry's reaction. 'Might I suggest your godfather?'

"How was I supposed to know that that's what was going on?" asked Harry in a quiet whisper.

'Yes, well. Just for future reference. The Astronomy Tower is often used for such a purpose.'

Walking away from the disturbing scene he had just witnessed, Harry decided to make his way down to the great Hall. Unfortunately the Great Hall was also occupied. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were having a rather heated discussion.

Harry walked away from the Great Hall and decided to simply head back to the Hospital Wing and go to bed.

On his way back to the hospital wing, Harry passed in front of the headmaster's office. The twins were there quietly casting various charms on the Gargoyle in a vain attempt to open it.

Harry stood there watching as they sent forth spell after spell. Eventually they simply stopped, looked at each other and started "improving" the statue. In the end the statue looked very much like a miniature Dumbledore. White hair and beard, blue robes and half-moon spectacles. Even it's eyes were twinkling with a strange light.

"Doesn't anyone sleep any more?" Harry asked himself quietly as he walked back towards the hospital wing.

Apparently, news that the creature was dead had cheered the students up greatly and weeks of a restrictive curfew had prompted many midnight wanderings.

A few minutes later, as Harry approached the hospital wing, he found Gilderoy Lockhart walking and laughing with an older girl from Hufflepuff. Harry had to restrain himself from flinging his cloak off and attacking the fraud. Because of him, Ginny was in the hospital wing now and had almost died.

Harry took a few calming breaths and simply returned to his bed to sleep.

* * *

Ok so I'll address potential questions right now. Sirius, Dumbledore and company made it into the chamber because Harry never closed the entrances. 

Why is Ginny really hurt this time around while in the original books she was ok right away? Because I think that having your life energy sucked out of you should have some lasting effects.

Silias's explanation of the Afterlife is mostly from Wikipedia.

I hope you aren't all too disapointed that it was Malfoy in the end. I do like the idea of Lockhart being the heir ... someone should write a story with that.


	27. Tying up Loose Ends

Ok so here is the long delayed chapter. I got bit by the plot bunny for another story arc and got side tracked a bit. I'll try to stay on top of this story a bit more. Sorry guys and galls.

* * *

Tying up Loose Ends.

Harry was restricted to bed rest for a few days as Madame Pomfrey tried to ascertain what possible side effects could result from the basilisk venom Harry had been infected with.

During this time, Harry spoke with his godfather using the two-way mirror, wrote a letter to Griffhack asking for a meeting at Hogwarts, did homework ... much to Ron's disgust.

"We save the day and they make us do catch up work?" Ron had said with an incredulous expression.

Finally, a few days after the Chamber incident, as Harry had started calling it in his mind, he was allowed to return to normal school life. Taking his possessions from the bedside table, Harry was surprised to find his potions supplies and the Marauder's Map.

"How did this get here?" Harry asked himself quietly.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said tapping the map with his wand.

Harry was rewarded with a map of Hogwarts, complete with little dots representing the students. Ron, Neville and Hermione were in Transfiguration. Professor Dumbledore was in his office with Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Gilderoy Lockhart was in his office with a student. Harry didn't know who she was so she must not have been a Gryffindor.

Scanning the Map, Harry found that Draco Malfoy was not present on school grounds.

"Guess it's best that way. I don't think I could stop myself if I met him in a corridor right now." Harry told no one in particular.

"Mischief Managed." Harry said, clearing the map of it's information.

Harry looked at his schedule and groaned.

"First class back and I have potions."

'You could always say your still tired and simply go to bed.' informed Silias.

"I think I'd rather go to potions. Madame Pomfrey would keep me in here for another week if I did that."

"I'm sure I would. I'm not sure what you were thinking of doing but if you think I would keep you here for a week then the odds are that I would." said the Matron from behind Harry.

Harry jumped in surprise and dropped his things on the ground.

"Uhm ..." Harry said intelligently trying to come up for a reason why he was talking to himself.

"You must really be lonely for companionship if you're talking to yourself. Off you go, go interact with others your age before you make talking to yourself a bad habit." she said shooing him towards towards the door.

Harry quickly exited the hospital wing before Madame Pomfrey changed her mind.

Harry had missed lunch and the first class after lunch so decided to simply head over to potions straight away.

Arriving in the dungeons, Harry entered the classroom and took his usual seat. The door to the potion masters office opened. Harry let out a sigh of resignation and prepared his mental defences. But it was all for naught as the man exiting the office was not Severus Snape. The man was old, at least as old as professor Dumbledore, he had a clean shaven face and wore a bright red robe with a bright red wizards cap. His grey eyes were covered by rectangular wire framed glasses.

"Ah! Mr. Potter." cried out the man in a happy voice. "I see that you are finally able to join us in class."

Silias had started making strange incoherent sounds.

"I'm sorry sir but do I know you?"

"Ah of course you weren't there when Albus made the announcement." said the man with a small chuckle. "I am Nicholas Flamel and for a short time, very short for someone such as myself, I shall be your potions instructor."

Silias was still making strange noises in Harry's head but now Harry at least knew why.

"Nice to meet you professor." Harry answered going forward to shake the man's hand.

"Oh I don't stand by formality. I allow the students to call me Nicholas if they wish."

Harry returned to his seat. "I was wondering professor, what happened to Snape?"

"Severus Snape has decided to take a leave of absence." replied the aged alchemist with a frown.

"Probably going to take care of his godson." Harry told himself in a quiet voice.

The other students chose that moment to arrive, forestalling any further conversation. Potions class that day was very different from usual. For one, without Snape there to intimidate him, Neville was actually able to produce a working potion on his own. Neville was the last to finish and it was not a perfect potion like Harry's and Hermione's but it would do what it was supposed to contrarily to his previous concoctions that would kill anyone stupid enough to drink them ... if they were lucky.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Snape was gone and that Nicholas Flamel was teaching potions?" Harry asked as they left the potions class.

"Dumbledore asked us not to, said it would be a good joke." answered Ron with a shrug. "I agree of course."

"It's too bad we didn't get to see your face when you walked into the class." said Hermione with a grin.

"I sure was surprised. There I was getting ready to go eye-to-eye with Snape and out walks Nicholas Flamel." replied Harry with a chuckle.

"So who's the new head of Slytherin?" Asked Harry.

Hermione was, of course, the first to answer.

"Professor Vector, he teaches Arithmancy, was a Slytherin so he has taken over temporarily since professor Snape will be back in three weeks."

"Unfortunately." interjected Ron.

That afternoon, Harry received a hawk from Griffhack indicating that he would be available that week-end.

The days passed on quickly and quietly. Without Malfoy or Snape there to antagonise the members of the Hub group, things were much more pleasant. Harry and his group visited Ginny often and were happy to see that she was slowly recovering some of the colour in her face and hair but had yet to wake up from her coma. Harry had taken to walking about with Nehebkau wrapped around him. If Nehebkau was not present, Harry would find Hedwig close by as if they had decided that he needed supervision. Actually, Nehebkau had told him as much but how he and Hedwig would have worked out a schedule was beyond Harry. While Nehebkau was quite intelligent and capable of speech, at least with Harry, and Hedwig appeared to be even smarter than the average post owl, neither could speak to the other.

Defence against the Dark Arts was very entertaining. Between Harry whispering to Nehebkau and Hermione questioning everything he said, Lockhart was at his wits end.

Finally, the week-end arrived and it was time for the meeting with Griffhack. Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Mars Bar." Harry told the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office.

"A bar made out of a planet?" asked Ron in confusion.

"It's a muggle chocolate bar." explained Hermione.

Harry was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley, the Grangers and Sirius as well as Griffhack, professor Bins and professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, there you all are." said professor Dumbledore, beaming at the trio.

"Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you again. I hope you don't mind but your guardian along with professor Dumbledore have clued me into the situation. A thousand year old Basilisk and the long lost Chamber of Secrets." said the Goblin excitedly. "Of course, Gringots is more than happy to, quietly, assist you in exploring, cataloguing and selling your salvage, for a fee of course. This is not any different than the work we do with the tombs of Egypt."

Mrs. Weasley came over and gave all three a big hug while Sirius gave Ron and Hermione a handshake and Harry a hug. The Grangers followed Sirius's example, simply swapping Hermione for Harry.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took a seat around the small conference table the headmaster had added to his office. As he sat down, Harry noticed Hedwig fly through the single window in the headmaster's office and land next to Fawkes who had shuffled over to leave her some room.

"Unfortunately," said the headmaster, bringing Harry out of his observation. "the salvage operation would have to be done over the summer vacation so as to not disturb classes and to avoid attention."

Hermione raised her hand in the air with an eager look on her face.

"Miss Granger, we are not in class. There is no need for you to raise your hand." said the headmaster with a chuckle.

Sirius let out a small bark like laugh while Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Won't the carcass rot professor?"

"We will go down this very evening, provided Mr. Potter does not mind taking us, and cast conservation charms on the corpse." replied the headmaster.

"And by waiting this summer we get to have Bill come down and work on the project without interrupting the important work he's doing in Egypt." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, when we discovered that we had in our employ a family member we decided, for the sake of anonymity, that it would be best to have him transferred back to London for at least the summer and maybe a bit longer." interjected Griffhack.

"Mr. Potter." continued Griffhack. "If we could perhaps attend to the Basilisk now? It would also allow me a chance to do a preliminary assessment."

"Of course."

"Very good Harry. We will all be accompanying you."

Mr. Granger interrupted the headmaster at that point.

"What if there are more Basilisks down there. I heard they can kill with a look."

"Dad," Hermione began. "Basilisks aren't born normally, you have to hatch a chicken egg under a toad to get a Basilisk and even then, you might end up with a Cockatrice instead or the egg might not even hatch."

Ron looked up to Mr. Granger and whispered to him in a stage whisper.

"It's nice to see that she's like that with her folks and not just Harry and me."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Harry," Sirius asked as they made their way towards the entrance of the chamber. "Why is Hedwig following us?"

Harry looked in the direction his godfather was looking only to see his owl perched on the helm of one of the armours lining their corridor.

"Nehebkau and Hedwig seem to have decided to follow me at all times." Explained Harry with a shrug.

Finally they arrived at the entrance to the chamber.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, professors you're going back down the pipes?" asked Myrtle.

"Myrtle, I would need you to keep secret that the entrance is here at all and report to me anyone who attempts to use it, would that be possible?" asked the headmaster.

"Of course headmaster, I am a ghost of Hogwarts." said the spirit of the girl in a very serious tone.

"Even if it's me and I tell you not to tell, I want you to go and warn the professor." added Harry for good measure, someone had used polyjuice against him once before.

The group made it's way without incident to the chamber proper. To say that the Grangers and Griffhack were impressed would be an understatement. Mr. Granger swore loudly while Mrs. Granger fainted straight away. Griffhack faltered mid step and leaned against the doorway. Mrs. Weasley gave a sharp shriek.

"You three killed that thing while fighting two dark wizards?" asked Mr. Granger looking rather pale.

"You were swallowed whole by that?" asked Griffhack at the same time.

"One dark wizard and one allegedly possessed student Mr. Granger." interjected the headmaster.

Mr. Granger simply glared at the headmaster.

The trio simply looked a little embarrassed. Harry was the first to speak up.

"It sounds worse than it was."

"I don't see how that's possible." said Mr. Granger.

Dumbledore walked up to the the dead Basilisk and, with Sirius's help, cast preserving charms on the carcass.

"Mr. Potter," said Griffhack who had apparently recovered from his shock by then. "If you and your friends could stand by the Basilisk, I will take a picture, I need you three for size reference."

The three friends walked up to the Basilisk and lined up by it's head.

The work done and Mrs. Granger awake again, they made their way back to the entrance of the chamber.

"With just the Basilisk itself, you three stand to make quite a bit of money." said Griffhack still looking somewhat stunned.

"That reminds me," said Hermione. "We never got anything back from the ministry for the Riddle house."

"Would you like me to make some inquiries for you Mr. Potter?" asked Griffhack.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, it is money that we could be using to generate more revenue. What is good for you is good for me Mr. Potter. And that goes for your friends as well, I would be more than willing to handle their accounts. They will be a bit smaller than what I usually handle but since they are close to you I do not mind adding them to my portfolio."

"Harry has only had good things to say about you so we would appreciate your help Mr. Griffhack." replied Mr. Granger. "We don't have a vault at all and don't really know much about wizarding banking. It would be nice to know that our daughters money is being overseen by someone we can trust."

"You honour me Mr. Granger. Most wizards, and I know you are a muggle but you are human, do NOT trust us goblins with their finances. It is simply a prejudice, one of many, that the wizarding world holds. Mr. Potter is quite the trend breaker in this regard. His attitude is not unheard of but it is rare."

* * *

And here we are. There should only be one more chapter before Harry leaves for the summer and I start work on book 3. After all, we can;t just forget about our little dandy now can we? 


	28. Locking up Lockhart

One more Chapter and we are done with year two.

**WARNNING: This chapter contains scene not suited for young readers and deals with a mature subject matter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Locking up Lockhart**

The next few days passed without trouble.

The Gryffindors, along with a few of Ginny's friends from the other houses, visited her often in the hospital wing. Every day marked a clear improvement in her condition and Madame Pomfrey informed them all that she would be awake soon, if a little weak.

Harry, Hermione and Ron would often sneak into the Hospital wing at night to spend time with Ginny. Harry's cloak and map being in-valuable tools.

One night, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were secretly visiting with Ginny. Hermione was sitting in a chair, reading her transfiguration notes, preparing for the end of year exams, while Harry was having a quick nap and Ron was reading a book on Quiditch.

"Where am I?" asked Ginny in a quiet, cracked voice.

"Ginny!" cried out Ron. "You're awake!"

This awoke Harry who fell out of his chair but also woke up Madame Pomfrey who came bustling into their area, dressed in a no-nonsense nightgown.

"And what are you all doing here at this time of the night?" asked Madame Pomfrey in an irate voice.

The trio looked at each other guiltily.

"No matter. Move to the side while I check on Miss Weasley here. You can stay for a few minutes after that but then it's back to your dorm with the lot of you." interrupted Madame Pomfrey as she herded the students away from Ginny's bed.

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey emerged from the partitioned off bed.

"She's tired, distraught and still weak. You have five minutes before I kick you out. And if you argue I'll throw in a detention for being out of bounds."

The group made it's way back towards Ginny's bed.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting up for me like this." Ginny croaked out, her voice rusty from disuse.

"We're just glad that you're awake Ginny." replied Hermione.

There was a bit of silence as the Trio found their seats again.

"So how you feeling Gin?" asked Ron in a quiet voice.

"Tired. Really tired and weak."

"You'll get you strength back. You already look much better now than you did before." replied Ron.

Hermione hit him hard on the arm and he looked at her confused. The two of them started arguing quietly.

"Hey Gin. You need anything? Water? Something to eat?" Harry asked quietly.

"A bit of juice would be nice." she said.

_"You insensitive prat!" whispered Hermione furiously. _

Harry nodded and called out to his house elf. "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared with a soft pop next to Harry.

"Master called Dobby?" the elf exclaimed excitedly.

_"What did I do wrong this time?" asked Ron confused, as he rubbed the spot where Hermione had hit him. _

"Quietly Dobby, it's the middle of the night and we're in the hospital wing. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No master," replied the elf in a quiet whisper. "house elves are not needing much sleep. Dobby was quietly preparing master's new home."

"Dobby, could you call me Harry, please? I don't like being called master." Harry explained in an embarrassed tone.

_"You don't have a sensitive bone in your body do you?" Hermione replied. _

"Of course Harry Potter sir." replied the elf.

"Harry? Since when do you own a house elf?" asked Ginny in a confused voice.

"I don't own him, I hired him. He's a free elf and I freed him from the Malfoy's who were mistreating him. I'd explain more but Madame Pomfrey only gave us five minutes." Harry explained. "Dobby, could you get some juice for my friend Ginny here? She's been unconscious for a long time and is a little thirsty."

_"I will if you keep hitting me like that." Ron mumbled quietly. _

The strange little elf popped away only to return a few moments later with a large glass of juice.

"Thanks Dobby. I think that's all for tonight."

The elf bowed low and popped away.

"Was he wearing clothes?" Ginny asked sounding a little confused.

Harry wasn't able to answer as Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Alright you three, out! You can come back later, after lunch and not before."

Harry, Ron and Hermione wished Harry a good night and walked out the Hospital Wing. Harry took out the cloak and the map and using these tools, they made their way back towards Gryffindor Tower.

As the trio passed by Ravenclaw tower, they were surprised to see Gilderoy Lockhart talking to a fifth year girl. The girl was leaning against a wall, with a shy smile on her face, biting her lower lip and Lockhart was leaning over her, whispering in her ear. They were talking in whispered tones so the trio crept closer to listen in.

"I don't know professor," said the nameless girl in a faked concerned voice. "we could get in trouble."

"Where's you sense of adventure? And I thought you loved me." Lockhart said as he cupped the girl's cheek.

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione. Ron had a disgusted, incredulous look while Hermione mouth was open with her hand covering it in horror.

When Lockhart leaned down to kiss the fifteen or sixteen year old girl, Harry pulled his friends away and a few steps away banged a suit of armour, breaking the passionate kiss.

"That was so wrong in so many ways." Hermione said with a shudder.

"We have to do something. I mean it can't be right what he's doing." Harry whispered as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why should we? I mean she didn't seem to mind or anything, it's none of our business really." said Ron.

"It's against the law and against teacher student rules." explained Hermione. "In England he'd get 14 years in prison for that. I don't know what the laws are like in Scotland."

"I guess we're going to the library?" asked Harry.

Hermione simply nodded.

The trio made their way towards the library and Hermione located some law books while Harry kept an eye on the Marauder's Map.

"Here we are. 'It is illegal for men and boys over the age of 8 (the age of criminal responsibility) to have intercourse with a young woman aged 13, 14 or 15. However, this is qualified by the defence that the man or boy believes himself to be validly married to the young woman (even if this is not the case). If he is 23 or under at the time of the offence and has not previously been charged with an offence of this kind he may also claim as a defence that he believed the young woman to be 16 or over. The maximum penalty is two years imprisonment.' Hum, it's more lenient here than in England."

"So what do we do?" asked Ron, looking a little unsure.

"We run to stop Lockhart from doing whatever he's trying to do. He's running after Theresa Briddon right now." Harry said, pointing at the map.

Not even taking the time to put the book back or hide under the invisibility cloak, the Trio burst out the doors of the library and started to run in the direction of the lecherous defence professor.

"Filch is up ahead!" cried Harry.

"I'll stop … and tell him what's … going on. Can't run anymore." exclaimed Hermione.

A few seconds later, Ron and Harry whipped by Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris while Hermione stopped to explain what was happening.

Harry had started to lessen his pace, unable to continue running but Ron, being in better shape, simply took the map from his best friend and doubled his pace, wand drawn. Catching his breath, Harry started moving again to find a scared and naked Theresa, huddled against the wall in tears. Ron was duelling Lockhart and holding his own, barely.

"Lockhart!" Harry cried out, wand drawn.

The man turned to look at the new arrival; this gave Ron the opening he needed. "STUPIFY!" And the defence teacher crumpled to the floor under Ron's stunner.

"Bout time you showed up mate. Don't know how much longer I could have kept him busy." Said Ron, leaning against the wall panting.

Harry took off his robes and passed them to Theresa so she could cover herself. A few moments later, a very winded Hermione arrived followed by Argus Filtch.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked the irate custodian.

Harry, the least winded of the three explained what had happened, or at least what they knew had happened while Hermione went to console the Ravenclaw girl.

"Right! I'll get the Headmaster, he'll sort this all out." And with that the man hobbled off towards the headmaster's office.

"Good job mate!" Harry said to Ron. "You managed to fight off Lockhart on your own."

Ron simply shrugged.

"It wasn't too hard. It's just Lockhart after all." Ron explained. But his slight blush countered his nonchalant attitude. "It's not like I was fighting someone who knew what they were doing or anything."

"Dobby!" Harry cried out.

With a soft pop, the eccentric house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby?"

"Dobby, can you get Madame Pomfrey and then Professor Flitwick and tell them we need them here now for an emergency?"

The little elf simply nodded and popped off.

"Dead useful he is." said Ron. "Do you know a spell to tie him up? That's the first time I try a stunner, not sure how long it will last."

'Incarcerous.' informed Silias.

After a few tries, Harry was able to tie up their Defence Teacher. Ron took off his robes and threw them over the bound man to cover him up a bit.

"My goodness!" came Pomfrey's voice as she turned the corner. "What has happened here?"

"Can we wait for everyone else please? But I think Theresa needs your help." Harry said, pointing out the sobbing girl in the corner.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick arrived moments later followed by Filch and Dobby.

Harry now knew why Voldemort feared Dumbledore. The man moved forward quickly, gone was the twinkling in his eyes. Gone was the kindly grandfather. Instead, the man exuded power and anger.

With a wave of his empty hand, Lockhart was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall. With a twist, the bindings holding him disappeared.

"Enervate."

Lockhart's eyes opened blearily and suddenly filled with fear.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. I had entrusted you with the safety of our most precious resource, our children and you have gone and assaulted one of them. You have broken my trust, school regulations, age of consent laws and most importantly this young girls trust in her elders."

"She did consent!" Lockhart cried out in fear.

"She is still fifteen and as such cannot give consent. Then there is the fact that she was fleeing from you. If she consented to this why was she afraid of you?"

A small, trembling voice interrupted them.

"I did consent professor but after, after we …. He turned nasty he said he had to obliviate me to preserve his reputation. He said he'd done it often enough that I wouldn't know. He then shot a spell at me but I ran. Then Ron over there came running over and started fighting with him. I'm not sure what happened afterwards."

Dumbledore turned to Lockhart, hands clenched.

"No one harms my children Lockhart. Azkhaban is too good for you." Said the Headmaster in a cold whisper.

After much explaining, Aurors were called in. After giving their statements, the Gryffindors were escorted to their tower and told not to speak of the night's events until they were told otherwise.

A sweeping investigation was done throughout Hogwarts where all girls were brought in for interrogation and a medical evaluation.

A few days after the incident, at breakfast, Hermione, and many others in the great hall, gasped at the headlines.

_Gilderoy Lockhart: Sexual Predator and Fraud.  
By Edward Masson _

_Gilderoy Lockhart, six time winner of Witch Weekly's most Charming Smile Award, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defence League and recipient of the Order of Merlin Third Class was on trial yesterday after a massive investigation. _

_One Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Arthur Weasley of the Missuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, apprehended Lockhart as the man, naked, was chasing after a naked fifteen-year-old girl, who will remain nameless due to the child protection act, at Hogwarts. _

_The man had had sexual intercourse with the under aged witch in question. The intercourse was not forced but due to the age of the girl in question was still illegal as she had not reached the age of consent. This, in and of itself, would be a terrible act. Lockhart, as professor of Defence at Hogwarts, was in a position of power and trust over the young girl and used this, along with his fame, to convince the girl of his affections. The real problem comes of the other accusations that were proven true in court, under veritas serum. _

_To maintain his reputation and to avoid legal repercussion for his dalliances, Lockhart attempted to perform a memory charm on his victim. The girl managed to evade the man's attacks until a second year boy, Ronald Weasley, and his house and year mates, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, rescued her. It was also discovered that Lockhart had used this tactic on another five girls at Hogwarts during his tenure has Defence Teacher. _

_Mr. Weasley duelled Lockhart for over three minutes, fighting our fallen hero to a stand still on his own until The-Boy-Who-Lived arrived to assist him. This of course brought to question the man's claims of combating vampires, werewolves and mummies. A second year student should not be able to stand to a fully trained wizard, especially not one with a resume as diverse as Lockhart's. Under veritas serum, it was discovered the Lockhart had not done any of the exploits in his books but had written the accounts of other wizards and memory charmed them afterwards. _

_Lockhart has been sentenced to twelve years in Azkhaban for the illegal sexual contact (as prescribed by Scottish law, where Hogwarts is located), another twelve for the memory charms on the girls and another twenty for the memory charms on the wizards and witches from whom he stole his exploits. Mr. Lockhart has lost all his endorsements, his Order of Merlin and has been removed from the Dark Force Defence League. _

_Mr. Weasley will be awarded an undisclosed amount of money for his capture of this dark wizard and sexual predator along with a small plaque. A plaque will also be offered to Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter for their parts in these events. _

Letters also accompanied the post removing the information moratorium. It clearly stated that they could not disclose the name of the girls since they were protected by the child protection act but they were free to talk of the event itself otherwise.

Harry looked at Ron who was beaming. Ron had always wanted to be famous and now he was on his own merit. People asking Ron, Hermione and Harry questions about the incident, crowded Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione directed them all to Ron, saying he had done most of the work. Ron kept the details of the invisibility cloak and the map to himself but recounted his duel with a naked Lockhart with delight.

* * *

Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone. I try to answer them all but it's getting a little crazy. :)  



	29. End of Year

Well, here it is finally, the final chapter of The Secret Diary.

* * *

**End of Year**

Things had returned back to what passed as normal for a school where children were taught how to bend the very fabric of the universe to their will.

Every day, Ginny regained a bit more strength and color. She had yet to be allowed to leave the hospital wing but she would remain conscious for longer periods of time and would be allowed to return home, instead of being shipped off to St-Mungos, with the departure of the students.

The end of year exam came and went without much trouble for the Hub group. Between the Twins, Harry and Hermione's tutelage, the group had done rather well in their exams. Professor Snape had returned for the last week of school looking tired and annoyed but had kept out of the way of Harry and his friends.

The day before the students were scheduled to leave, Harry and his friends were enjoying the spring sun by the lake.

"So Harry what are your plans for the Summer?" asked Ron as he skipped a stone over the calm surface of the lake.

"Not sure yet. Normally I'd just go back to the Dursley's and hide out in the Hub for the Summer but I have Sirius now so I'm not sure." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Do you think he'll let us come and visit you Harry?" asked Ginny from a cocoon of blankets.

"Yeah mate. You'll be"

"living with a Marauder,"

"that's bound to be tons"

"of fun."

Alternated the twins.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him when I see him. I don't even know if I'm going back to the Dursley's really."

"That is why I have come to find you on this fine spring day Mr. Potter." said Albus Dumbledore from behind the group.

"Hello Professor." greeted Hermione as she stood up.

The rest of the group greeted their headmaster.

"If I could perhaps borrow Mr. Potter here for a time?" the Headmaster asked.

Harry nodded and walked off some distance with the headmaster.

"Now Harry, I was wondering if you had put any thoughts into your holiday plans."

"You'd like to know if I'm going back to the Dursley's." Harry replied, knowing what the old wizard was after. "That depends on Sirius right? I mean he's my legal guardian right?"

"Yes but he has left the choice up to you."

Harry thought for a moment. He could be rid of the Dursley's for ever but he was also a little worried about going to live with Sirius as well. He had barely met the man really. His father had cared for this man as if he was his own brother but he had spent over a decade in prison. Harry also had to admit to himself that he did not know how to feel about living with someone who truly cared for him instead of hated him or at best ignored his existence. Harry also knew that by leaving the Dursleys he would lose something precious, he would lose his mothers protection, her dying gift.

"What do you want me to do headmaster?" Harry asked the old man.

"I want you to be happy Harry. If that means foregoing the protections afforded to you by spending some time at the Dursley's then so be it. The protections on Sirius's home are more than adequate; the Blacks were a paranoid family, and Sirius and Remus are more than acceptable guardians."

"I'll go back to the Dursley's one last time." Harry finally replied.

"You should only need stay there for two or three weeks at most. After that, your never need return to them unless you wish to for no other reason than to see the last of your blood relatives. Once Sirius's home becomes yours, the charm will begin to fail and no length of time spent with the Dursleys will bring it back."

Harry simply nodded in response.

"Now go and spend some time with your friends. I have a letter to compose for your aunt and uncle, explaining the situation."

That evening at the leaving feast, the headmaster addressed the assembled students for his end of term speech.

"This time of year is always a bittersweet one for me. We find ourselves once again at a time of parting. Some of you are going home for your first summer since you joined our esteemed halls while others leave us for the very last time. Tonight they dine their last supper here at Hogwarts yet this day is not truly an end but a beginning, the beginning of the next great adventure for many who have called Hogwarts home for the past seven years. To those students I propose a toast." with this, the headmaster raised his glass. "May you all live in interesting times."

With that the headmaster sat down, clapped once and the tables filled themselves with food.

Before Harry knew it, he and his friends, minus Ginny who had been picked up by her parents in their Ford Anglia, were on the Express, bound for London and Kings Cross station.

"It's been one wild year." said Ron as he stared out the window.

"You can say that again." replied Neville.

"It's bee … ouch! Why did you hit me Hermione?" Ron cried out indignantly as he rubbed a sore spot on his arm.

"A possessed diary, a basilisk, a theft, a pervert professor…" Neville continued on, ignoring Ron's angry mutterings.

"A godfather, a traitorous rat, Hagrid's acquittal… " continued Harry.

"Polyjuice, ghostly parallels and Deathday parties…" Hermione added.

"Naked duels, picking fights with ghosts, a snake filled dueling club and Malfoy getting suspended." Ron finished.

"And I thought school would be boring." Neville said with a bit of a laugh.

"I really hope next year's going to be a bit more quiet." Harry added quietly to himself.

Finally Kings Cross station came into view. Harry and Ron helped Hermione take out her trunk. To Harry's surprise, Sirius was there waiting for him at the station.

"Sirius?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Hello pup. Let me shrink your trunk and we can get going." Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Isn't Vernon coming to pick me up?"

The moment he said this, he knew it had come out wrong. Sirius's face dropped, his happy smile fading quite a bit.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything it's just that I wasn't expecting it." Harry quickly explained.

"I figured I'd give you a lift to the Dursley's and at the same time set some ground rules for them concerning your stay there." Sirius said, simply shrugging.

"Thanks, it'll be much more fun going there with you than sitting in uncle Vernon's car." Harry explained.

Sirirus seemed to brighten at this.

"Good well, say goodbye to your friends and then we can head off. Remus wanted to be here but he had some things to take care of."

"Ok so we'll meet up later this summer?" Harry asked his friends.

"Well, we are going to meet up later for the chamber at least. My parents had a trip planned but we canceled it for this." Hermione explained.

"You'll see with your Gran Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think that if Dumbledore thinks your safe wherever you're staying that I might be able to convince her to let me go."

With a last pat on the shoulder, handshake or hug, Harry turned to his godfather and they made their way to the parking lot at Kings Cross and to Sirius's huge motorcycle.

Harry climbed up behind Sirius and they roared off towards Little Whinging.

Epilogue

Gilderoy Lockhart, once a six time winner of Witch Weekly's "Most Charming Smile" award, recipient of the order of Merlin third class, now ex-honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and most recent Defence professor at Hogwarts walked down the dark halls of Azkabhan, followed closely by two Auror guards.

Even with the Dementors being ordered away from this section, for the Aurors protection, not his own, Lockhart could feel the cold seeping through his flimsy prison garb. Lockhart could feel the lingering effect of the Dementors in the hallways. Over a century of the foul creatures occupying the wizarding prison had left its mark on the very stone of the prison.

Lockhart couldn't understand how things had degenerated so quickly. He had been at the top of his career. Several books stolen from their owners, ready for later publication, awards, fame, money, good looks, more tail than you can shake a stick at and then all in one night, it came crashing down.

Lockhart had, of course heard about the curse on the defense position but had given the rumor very little credence, no witch or wizard had the knowledge or power to curse a position at Hogwarts, even less so for such a long period.

Lockhart's musings were interrupted by the mad cackling of a woman as he and his guards passed a cell.

"A new toy? And isn't he pretty. I'm sure my brother in law will be more than happy to break him in for me and my husband." cackled an insane looking witch from her cell.

Lockhart shivered at the look of pure madness the woman held in her eyes.

"Shut up Bellatrix and get away from the door. You know the procedure." warned the lead guard.

"When my lord returns, and do not doubt that he will, he will take over this prison and turn it into his keep and within a years time it will be the centre of the wizarding world." whispered the witch darkly as she slowly backed into the shadows of her cell.

"Be … Bell … Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked Lockhart.

"Shut it pretty boy before I let my partner here have some fun with you." replied the front guard, indicating the massive Auror following behind. "He asked for this assignment when he heard you were being escorted down here. He's kind of hoping you'll kick up a fuss."

"I have a niece at Hogwarts Lockhart." said the rear guard as he bunched his muscles, straining his already tight uniform. "Just give me a reason."

Lockhart wisely decided to keep quiet.

The walked further down the dark corridor, passing a virtual parade who's who of the Dark Arts. Bellatrix Lestrange, Roduplhus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Junior …

"Here's your room Lockhart." said the lead guard as he opened the door to the tiny ten by ten cell.

"Why am I in the same section as these monsters?" Lockhart asked, trying to back away from his new home.

Lockhart did not have much time to take in the characteristics of his new residence before his arm was forcefully twisted behind his back and he was shoved against a wall and pinned there by the large rear guard.

"You have five minutes with him. Nothing permanent and make sure he stays conscious." said the front guard as he closed the door.

Lockhart spent a very rough five minutes learning the meaning of physical pain. He had thought that those five minutes had been interminable but he was proven wrong with the return of the Dementors. Moments after their return, soft sobbing could be heard coming from Lockhart's cell.

* * *

And so ends Book 2. Sorry for the fluffy chapter but it's an end of story chapter so whatayagonnado? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll start work on book 3 soon.

The Epilogue is inspired from the movie. After the credits, we see a book store with a book called "Who am I." by Gilderoy Lockhart.


End file.
